Fire Child
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: Mpreg, ZukoxSokka, Sokka gets pregnant with Zuko's son and 7 years later signs of fire bending abilities begin to show. Goal is 500 reviews! Each Review helps!
1. Melting Snow

Fire Child

I believe this story started from a review from my other avatar story 'Its Funny What Fate Throws You' Amazing what one little request could do, and the word 'Mpreg'

That's right! Male Pregnancy. And I believe it's the first one in the Avatar section. I'm warning you now that if you don't like the discussion of guys getting pregnant, leave now or forever hold your flames. I don't want to hear them, I'm still a tad bitter from the reviews from 'Avalanche' sorry.

**Warnings:** Yaoi; Zuko/Sokka, though not graphic, not in this story. Mpreg; Sokka gets Pregnant with Zuko's baby. Future fic; its set 7 years later and its not all sun shine and flowers. Any I'm relying on my point of view at a parent, because I've never been pregnant and never plan to be, because I really, really dislike the thought of pain.

Hope you guys like it and thank you to HKL for Beta-ing

* * *

The icy winds blew harshly across the frozen tundra of the South Pole. A small boy bundled up in warm clothes and mittens ran out of an ice hut, a hood pulled over his head to save his skin from the biting winds. His mittened hands immediately dove for the snow in the front of his house and he balled it up into an imperfect sphere. He then put it on the ground and began to roll it, the small ball rapidly building up, sticking to the snow it rolled on. He grinned as it got harder to push, almost as tall as him now and in the center of the village. He stood and leaned down to get another ball of snow, but then the wind blew up just right and it pushed his fur clad hood off his head. He blinked large yellow eyes and stood straight, his short arms trying to reach back to pulls his hood back over his head. His thick brown hair fluttered in its pony tail and his dark skin was out of place in his white surroundings. His short 6 year old arms finally pulled the hood back over his head and he continued to gather snow for the second ball of his snowman. 

"Heisui!" The young boy looked up at his name and saw a familiar man coming towards him. The man had dark skin like him and his hair was the same thickness and color, though it maybe was a tad lighter. The man's eye where blue though, unlike Heisui's deep amber orbs. Heisui smiled at the man, his father, as he came into proper hearing range. "Heisui, I told you to wait for me."

"I'm ok, daddy." The young boy said, still rolling his ball of snow. Sokka sighed in relief, he hated when Heisui ran off like that, and he'd taken up that horrid habit from his uncle Aang, and it scared Sokka to death when he did it. Sokka allowed his son to roll the balls himself, he always was stubborn like that. Heisui started to make the third ball of snow for the head and it gave Sokka a moment to quietly muse, a soft smile coming to his lips.

Six years with this boy in his life. Everything seemed to change, but yet, everything was the same. Everyone went about their lives in peace, their small village hadn't changed much, but Sokka knew he had. He was 7 years older, only a little bit taller than he had been as a teenager. He had matured quickly, he'd had to. His hair was a bit longer; when it was out of his pony tail, it brushed his shoulders. He also didn't train as vigorously as he had, he had to watch his son grow up and in times of peace, there was no more war to fight. He folded his arms and watched Heisui, mind drifting back without meaning to.

He remembered not 2 years ago Heisui had run out of the village in a hurry, without his coat, too eager to start playing in the snow to worry about the cold. Sokka had run out of the house after him, panic filling him, as any parent was terrified of their child running off. He yelled for Heisui to come back but the boy thought it was only a game and ran further, giggling uncontrollably. Sokka chased after him and after a good few minute he was getting fed up with the chase. He'd called Heisui's name in frustration and told him that it wasn't a joke any more, and he was going to tell the boy that he was going to get hurt, but he didn't get to speak the warning words before he heard the cracking of thin ice and a cut off scream that made Sokka's blood run cold. Unwanted memories resurfaced in his mind and he couldn't stop them.

"Daddy!" A gargled scream was caught as the young boy was dragged back under by the water current beneath the ice. Sokka knew what to do, even though he didn't pride himself in the knowledge, he acted fast, skidding to the hole in the ice and grabbed the tiny fingers that were disappearing into the blue waters and yanked up his son, who gasped for the air. Heisui was shaking uncontrollably and crying, eyes wide and filled with fear. Sokka began stripping the boy out of his wet clothes, knowing that if he didn't, it would only get worse, hypothermia set in quick in the poles. Heisui's teeth chattered as his wet skin met freezing air, trying to curl up to keep warm.

"No, keep moving, you can't stop moving." He mumbled, trying not to let his voice waver in fear, but maybe it did, because Heisui listened, his arms moving up and down his arms and his feet jumped from one to the other, teeth chattering loudly. Sokka removed his coat and threw it around his son, wrapping him tightly, hoping the lingering body heat would help. Heisui still kept moving and Sokka was glad for that. He quickly picked Heisui up and ran back to the village, calling for Katara to help him.

Sokka nibbled his bottom lip; the terrifying experience had taken a good 4 years off his life. Heisui had been sick and ill for a week before he'd stabilized and got better. Sokka had to admire his son's strength, he didn't give up, he was stubborn, but not without good reason to be.

"Daddy!" Sokka snapped out of his daze, finally noticing that Heisui was trying to push the second largest ball onto the largest one, and was having trouble, but he'd gotten it half way up and didn't want to put it down. Sokka smiled and walked over to the small boy and with the two of them, though it was mostly Sokka, hefted the first, then the last snow ball. Sokka brushed the snow off his mittens, finding the snowman came to his waist in height, and a head taller than Heisui. The little boy then took off his mitten, reached up on his tip toes and using his index finger, he drew a mouth, nose and eyes on the head. Sokka stood back and let him decorate. They didn't have pebbles to make buttons, nor sticks to make arms; there was only fish, snow and fur coats to keep warm in.

Sokka didn't notice at first how easily and smoothly Heisui's fingers glided through the snow, but Heisui did and he blinked, confused. Why was his hand hot? He slowly drew buttons on the middle of the snowman; the snow melted into smooth water and then instantly froze from the cold Antarctic air. Curiously he rested his bear hand on the largest snow ball and nothing happened except his skin got cold. His fingers curled some, skin becoming numb, but then he took a breath and his hand suddenly became very hot, as if his hands were too close to the fire in the huts. The snow became water under his finger tips, causing a hand like imprint to melt into the snow.

He snapped his hand back to his body, startled by the sudden and strange reaction. Sokka tilted his head to the side, wondering what the sudden movement was for.

"Heisui?" He asked and crouched down to his son's eye level. Heisui turned, with a confused look in his yellow eyes, and held up his hand to Sokka, coming close to his father, palm of his hand nearly touching Sokka's nose and Sokka had to pull back to see the little hand clearly.

"Daddy, my hand is hot." He announced in a confused tone that matched his eyes and Sokka just laughed, grasping Heisui's hand in both of his gently.

"That happens when you're playing in the snow without your mittens on," Sokka explained patiently, "And it's also how little boys catch colds." Heisui made a face that told anyone who saw that he didn't like being treated like a little kid, even though he was one.

"No really! It's not just the snow." He concentrated on his hand, but again nothing happened. Sokka at first blamed it on his son's imaginative thinking but then there was a pulse of heat that startled him, his hands darting away from Heisui's hand as if he was burned. Heisui blinked slowly at his father's reaction. Had he done something bad?

Sokka's heart pounded in his chest, eyes wide for a minute. How many times had he felt that heat of fire from bear hands? Dozens of times from enemies, and few times with intimate passion. It scared him, it did; it scared him just as much as the thought of loosing Heisui to the watery depths. He realized his hands were shaking and Heisui was looking worriedly at him. He forced a smile to cover up his shock.

"H-Heisui," He startled himself by stuttering, he didn't like to do it and he rarely if ever had stuttered to his son, "How about you go and see Aori, I'm sure she would like to see you; and Gran-Gran too." Heisui took the hint; Sokka was thankful for that.

"Ok." He said, a bit put down by his fathers reaction, but never the less went to one of the near by houses, calling for his grandmother and cousin before going inside. Sokka stood and felt his head spin from that short, but powerful information. He basically stumbled back to his and his sister's ice hut, blown away by the idea that his son could be a fire bender.

* * *

Trying to stick in character here; always am. Remember, 7 years into the future, people mature, especially with kids. Next chapter will have information, and it will have quite a few flash backs. Review and I'll update quick. 


	2. Memories of Times at War

:D thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'll be happy to continue this story, things will be answered and the relationship Sokka and Zuko had built will be reveled also

* * *

"You really think Heisui is a fire bender?" Katara asked skeptically, sitting in the hut that they'd lived in for years. She herself was nursing a cup of hot tea, the small fire place with warm embers between them. She looked relatively the same after the years, she had matured but still lovely and young and he was sure she was glad of that, especially after having a child; A girl, named Aori, 2 years old and visiting Gran-Gran at the moment. "That's a very bold statement Sokka." 

"Yeah, I mean your whole family has a water bending heritage," Aang added, here for his seasonal trip to the South Pole, sitting next to Katara, "It's unlikely that he can be a fire bender." Aang had grown into a man in the past 7 years; he was still slim but with a layer of muscle that Katara was defiantly glad he'd gotten. Katara's daughter was Aang's and Sokka accepted it; he was happy that his sister was happy, and he was glad that she was with someone that he himself trusted, and he was oh so very glad that they didn't make a show of their affection; it made his heart ache.

"But you're forgetting who the... other father is." Sokka said, staring at the glowing embers. His former traveling companions grew silent. They knew; they were some of the few in the village that really knew that Zuko was Heisui's father and Sokka... was the mother.

Sokka's family did indeed have water bending skills, but they seemed to be a recessive trait in the bloodline, since only Katara had received water bending AND the healing art. Zuko's family was all fire benders, strong and unpredictable, obviously it was a dominate trait. Sokka had given birth to Heisui, and it had been a long and grueling 9 months. It seemed that even though the water tribe teen hadn't received the rare bending skill, he had received and even more uncommon gene, one that aloud men to give birth. It was rare and not visible as water bending was; men could live their whole lives without knowing that they possessed the ability; all because of the fact that they may like women, and or, don't like to be on the receiving end. Aang and Katara had seen it as a miracle. Sokka considered it a shame; he was a warrior, he wasn't supposed to get pregnant; he was supposed to be a man, not a woman.

"Sokka…" Aang spoke cautiously, wisely, "Maybe I should tell Zuko, he could help, he'll understand if Heisui is his son…"

"No," Sokka said sharply, immediately shooting down the idea, "He doesn't need to know, he has his own problems to deal with without this." Zuko, Sokka was both happy and sad to say that the prince had taken his rightful role as Firelord after his father, Lord Ozai's fall. The fire bender, now fire lord really, immediately started to stop that ridiculous war, pulling fire nation soldiers back and reaching for peace between the fire, water, and earth nations; even personally going to nations by himself to show he no longer wished to fight.

Zuko knew nothing of Heisui and the last time Sokka had seen him was 7 years ago, it was late summer, before the comet. Zuko and Iroh had joined before Aang had learned earth and fire bending. And despite Sokka's predigest against fire benders and the prince, they'd grown close; too close for their own good, Sokka saw now. It was before the big battle with the old fire lord and they were all getting mentally ready, Zuko had called him out to talk in the woods while the others were left at camp…

"This is the last night I'll be free, whether we win or lose." Zuko had said to begin the conversation. Zuko was standing in the middle of the clearing they were in and Sokka was leaning against a tree, both of their minds wearily from the thought of intentionally going into battle.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, his voice soft with the calm atmosphere, "If we win, you'll be Lord and you can stop this pointless war." Zuko shook his head and moved closer to Sokka, only a foot from the darker skinned teen; Sokka felt his heart beat quicken.

"If I become Firelord, I will have responsibilities to my people and I have royal duties, I must fulfill." Sokka felt the weight of the prince's words, it meant that he could never have a chance with Zuko, and it hurt, he knew then that he'd grown too fond of Zuko, maybe he'd expected that his royal duties wouldn't apply in banishment, but Zuko held fast to them.

"Oh." Sokka cursed himself for his voice cracking from emotion he was trying to hide. He knew Zuko had heard him; it was inevitable because he was so close. Zuko's eyes softened and maybe it should have been awkward when Zuko asked so formally:

"But maybe I could have my last night of freedom, with you?" the offer was vague to most ears, but Sokka knew from the past few weeks that they did desire each other, and Sokka couldn't turn it down, even if he had known of the possibility of pregnancy, it was just too much, it was once in a life time.

"I'd... be honored." Sokka finally said, trying to match the formality, but he could never match Zuko's royal grace, he was just a peasant after all. Though Zuko didn't seem to care about family status now, he drew close, fingers touching Sokka's soft cheek and kissed him. That had been the start of a passionate night of bodies meeting and desires were filled in one blissful night that Sokka still dreamed about after 7 years, wishing for Zuko to kiss him and it made his heart ache to think about it. Had Zuko really liked him, or had he just been the most available thing?

Zuko knew nothing of his own son because he'd gotten Aang to swear to secrecy from anyone other than between them, he didn't want to ruin Zuko's life just because of him; the prince had spent two harsh years at sea, nearly dying several times, he didn't need Sokka to bother him, he… he loved Zuko too much to burden him, even if the prince, now Lord, never knew.

"But Heisui will need a master," Aang reasoned, "He needs to know how to control his bending, or he'll hurt someone." Aang had good reason to worry about fire bending; he still held the guilt that he'd burnt Katara on his first attempt to play with real fire.

"You can teach him, Aang, you're the Avatar…"

"I may be the Avatar," Aang said, cutting off Sokka's reasoning, his voice uncharacteristically empty of emotion, which told them both that what he said, was set in stone. "But I'm no master of fire bending. You need a master that has had more than 7 years experience. We can go to the fire nation and request Master Iroh to teach him; I can take you there, but I won't teach him anything with flames. I'm sorry Sokka." Sokka didn't argue, he knew better than to do so. Aang would bend any other element but fire if he could. Fire was destruction; fire had created many problems, including the 100 year war.

"I agree with Aang, Sokka," Katara said softly, really hating to side between the two, but she had to, to settle this dispute, "What if Heisui can't control it? What if he hurts himself? What if he hurts someone in the village? They remember just as well as you and I do that the fire benders attacked the village before."

"Heisui is not like them," Sokka bit out bitterly, "he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Intentionally." Aang cut in before a sibling feud could start, "He wouldn't _try_ to hurt anyone on purpose, we know. But just because he wouldn't try, doesn't mean it won't happen. Power without control is deadly, even in the hands of pure intent." He recited the proverb of his favored master, Iroh, the fire bender was wise, yet humorous; Aang had always liked Iroh for this well balanced personality.

Sokka knew his fight was useless, Heisui couldn't be naïve forever about his power, he needed a master, and Iroh was always a trustful man. But it was still hard to accept, he didn't want to leave his home again, he didn't want… he didn't want… The truth was, he didn't want to face Zuko, yet at the same time he ached just to lay eyes on the now Lord. Sokka stood; his eyes on the wall, his mind too filled to make a decision now.

"I really need to think about this." He said and left the two in the hut while he pushed aside the animal skin door and faced the Antarctic winds. He was a bit surprised to see Heisui and Aori in the snow, looking as if they were trying to make an igloo for the both of them. Heisui, he was glad to see, was playing the part of fun big brother to his little cousin. Aori was 2 and a rambunctious girl indeed like her father. She resembled Katara so much, except she had her father's free spirited grey cloud eyes, also she had fairer skin than her cousin. Her hair was simply let free and in the wind it would flutter and she would giggle freely and it sounded like wind chimes to Sokka at times, such innocence; he was happy that the children had that, he'd always known of war when he was a child; always.

His father had gone to fight in the war and he was the eldest boy left in the village. His father was alive still, he'd survived battling with the fire nations and most of their men had returned, along with Bato a good friend of the family. Both of the older men had had conflicted feelings about Sokka's pregnancy, but it soon smoothed out when Katara reminded them all that they were all family, and so would be Sokka's child. They were simple people and there was no point in disowning or banishing when they were all just relieved that everyone was back together.

Zuko... Sokka's mind was often on the fire bender when he watched his son. Heisui reminded him so much of Zuko, his facial structure was slimmer, and he didn't share the water tribe frame or nose, but most had to look close, it was hard to tell, but Sokka could pick out every detail that was Zuko; he blamed it as a parental thing.

Sokka felt a light touch on his shoulder as someone rested their fingers there.

"I'm leaving in a couple days," Aang said softly and Sokka turned his head, seeing the avatar standing just behind him. Aang was no longer short at 19; he was now at eye level with the water tribe man. "You can decide then whether you want to go to the Fire Nation." Sokka let out a slow breath, gazing back at the two children.

"You're leaving again." It was a statement not a question.

"I have to, I'm the avatar." The bender said with a smile and Sokka shut his eyes momentarily. They had all been over this before, but it kept coming back up. Aang was the avatar. He had to keep peace between the nations and spirit world. Aang traveled and met people who they had missed during their original trip, and saw old friends along the way; but he always came back, every season once things had cooled down, to see Katara and Aori and also Sokka and Heisui. Aang's cheerful smile dimmed into a pleasant one, a wise look in his eyes. "Zuko will care; you just have to let him know."

Then the monk left the water tribe native to see his daughter and nephew. Sokka blinked once and really, really wanted to know how Aang knew what he was thinking. Was it really that obvious that he was thinking of the fire bender that was half his son. Sokka watched as the two children greeted Aang with enthusiasm. Aori practically threw herself against her father's leg and latched on; Heisui laughed loudly as Aang picked him up for a hug, the monk grinning and it was as if Aang was 12 again, carefree of the avatar duties and burdens; free to play.

Sokka smiled softly; children loved Aang, and Aang loved children; Kids just saw the free spirit of the air bender in him. Aang could act 7 one minute, then 77 the next; it amazed Sokka at time that Aang had matured so much; they all had matured, but Aang had done so the most. Heisui didn't have anyone really around his own age to play with; Sokka had realized a good while ago. The children in the village 7 years ago were now teenagers and none of them had had children. The only one close to Heisui's age was Aori, and she was 2, barely talking but a bursting entity of energy.

If they went to the fire Nation… Would there be children Heisui's age? Could he have a group of friends and laugh as much as he wanted? There could be more opportunities for his son in the world. He himself had seen the world, there was more in the world out side the village, and he wanted Heisui to have the best that he could get. This village was home, but home wasn't everything.

This wasn't about himself anymore, Sokka decided as he watched his son packing their snow fort wall flat; this was about Heisui and his future, and if Sokka had to face Zuko, so be it, as long as Heisui was ok, that was all that mattered.

* * *

It's hard to explain how Sokka could get pregnant, and I didn't want to do anything magical, so I turned to my biology knowledge and got it from that. If scientists can theorize that there is a gay gene, I like the thought that there could be Male Pregnancy Gene; A MPG DNA :D 


	3. Departure

The last few days of Aang's visit was not spent with dwelling about Heisui's bending, instead, they had forgotten their troubles and discussed the high points of their adventures in the world. Aang taught Heisui to penguin sled while he was there and Sokka allowed the childish behavior; Heisui was but a child after all. Aori was too young to go and she was too tired at the time to whine about it, having fallen asleep in Katara's arms. Both sister and brother watched, smiling atop a mound of snow as Aang successfully slid down on a penguin on a small hill and Heisui followed suit on another, laughing happily as the rush of wind pressed against his face. Those were he cherished times hey all kept in their minds; because they knew peace didn't stay forever.

When Aang was ready to leave he tied supplies onto Appa's back and Sokka watched from afar for a minute. Appa was the same as he ever was; a big fluffy flying beast. Momo too was there, sitting on the monk's arrowed head. The Avatar finished packing and turned, unsurprised to see Sokka standing by the entrance to the village. Sokka shifted awkwardly a moment.

"I… You're right, Aang, Heisui needs a master," He admitted having trouble starting at first, he didn't like to admit his faults often, "And we need a ride to the Fire Nation." Aang just smiled.

"Then you're in luck, I'm leaving at noon." He said and Appa bellowed in agreement, in the bison's opinion it was too cold to fly on the morning, even with his thick fur. Sokka nodded and Heisui peaked from behind his father's legs.

Sokka had explained to him that they were going to travel with Uncle Aang to place called the Fire Nation, He was curious about this place, but also, he didn't want to leave home, he'd been in the South Pole all his life and he'd heard the stories from the elders; fire benders from this Fire Nation had invaded this village before, they said the men could shoot fire out of their hands and hurt people. He wondered why his father would ever take him to a place like that.

Heisui felt a hand on his head and he looked up to see his father smiling down at him, reassuring him. Sokka then gave a wave of his hand towards Appa, a silent 'Go ahead' for the young boy. Heisui grinned and took off running down to visit the humongous fluffy beast, not stopping until he ran into Appa's warm fur, though Appa seemed unaffected by the impact. Sokka met eyes with Aang and the air bender nodded; a silent reassurance that Heisui was safe with him. Sokka nodded himself and walked back into the village to his home, only to find Katara already packing; but it wasn't his things, it was hers.

"Katara, what are you doing?" He asked and his sister looked at him, lifting her chin a little higher as she was stuffing clothes into a leather bag from the hide of an animal.

"I'm going with my husband." She stated and Aori came close to Katara, with a little doll under her one arm and a bag strap attached was around her own bag on her other arm, dragging on the ground. Sokka took a moment to take this in; Katara going was not part of the original plan; it was suppose to be just Aang, Heisui and himself; Sokka was going because training for an element could take years, and he was not going to sit around for years and miss his son growing up.

"But you have no business in the Fire Nation; it'd just be a waste of time for you to go and have Aang take you back..."

"I'm not planning on coming back alone, we're going with Aang," Katara said in a stubborn tone, gesturing to Aori and herself. "Just because you're leaving for Heisui's education doesn't mean we have to stay here." She stood up, bag full of the necessities. "We've seen the world, Sokka, and there's better for both of them." Sokka sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"You know what Aang is going to say." He reminded her.

"I don't care what he says." She said in a matter-of-fact tone and Sokka shrugged, gathering up Heisui's things, all of them, he had no clue when they were coming back. Two bags filled to the brim and all three of them left, heading to Appa to drop their things off. Heisui was having a ball climbing up Appa's back side and sliding down the flying bison's flat tail, landing in powdery snow. Aang immediately spotted Katara's bag.

"Katara..." He began to ask but his wife cut him off.

"We're coming with you." She said, knowing the 'it's too dangerous' speech was coming.

"But..." Aang started, but got cut off by Katara shoving her bag into his arms.

"I'll be fine." She said and picked up Aori. Sokka couldn't help but be entertained; even if Katara was a couple inches shorter than Aang now, she still was as fierce and independent as any woman could be. "I've been on Appa before, I can take care of myself, and you have no right to try to make me stay."

"But..." Aang tried again, but this time had his own daughter shoved into his arms and had Katara's finger in his face. She was going to get her way, it was inevitable.

"Aori is old enough to travel now and she'll want to be with her father," the water bender said, "I'm tried of waiting around here, waiting for you to return, so I've made up my mind, we're coming." Aang was speechless for a brief moment, his eyes blinking once. Sokka his found the scene funny and laughed lightly; Aang had a lemur on his head, Aori in one arm, her doll in hand and her bag hanging down; and Katara's bag in his other arm. It was a good thing Aang wasn't as stringy as he looked because he was sure some people would buckle under the weight.

The Avatar sighed and jumped up, using his air bending to push him up and land gracefully into Appa's saddle. Aori giggled, enjoying the ride up. Momo chirped and jumped off the bald head while Aang set down Katara's bag. He talked Aori into dropping her bag and her doll so that they could go back to the village to say good bye to everyone. Sokka set down his bags and walked around Appa, where Heisui was sitting on his fury hip, kicking his feet to and fro.

"Come on, Heisui," He said, arms held out to catch the boy, "Time to see Grandpa and Gran-Gran." Heisui slid down Appa's tail with a cheer and landed in his father's arms.

"Let's go!" The young boy exclaimed and Sokka smiled, letting Heisui on his own feet. Aang jumped down from Appa with Aori on his shoulders, letting her ride there, her arms wrapped around his bald head, keeping it warm. Katara smiled and walked beside Aang her hand slipping into his. Sokka saw this as he followed him and his gut clenched uncomfortably in longing; because Aang and Katara were so far apart so often, they always acted like new lovers and it got to him at times.

Sokka was slightly startled when a little hand curled around 3 of his fingers and he looked down at Heisui who was looking nervous. There was a sense of change coming for all of them, mostly for the two children. Sokka smiled and squeezed Heisui's hand lightly. Heisui always gave him some stability to life, something to hang onto now at the South Pole. Now with peace he was often restless from being use to so many adventures. It was hard to just settle back into a normal life. Heisui made that possible; Heisui was everything to him now.


	4. Leaving Home

Appa bellowed lowly as they started their journey and every human in Appa's saddle watched and waved until the southern water tribe faded from view. Heisui kneeled by the back of Appa's saddle, watching the only home he'd ever known disappear into white clouds.

"Daddy," He said and looked to Sokka who was beside him, though his back was against the saddle, rather not looking back at his own birth place, "When are we going back home?" Sokka didn't answer right away, thinking about the answer. He looked to the clear skies.

"Well, I don't know." He admitted and Heisui tilted his head to the side, confused. Why were they leaving home if his father didn't know when they were coming back?

"Why are we leaving?" He asked, his tone more sad, his face clearly showing just how he felt, "I don't wanna leave, can't we go back home?" Sokka's eyes shifted and landed on Heisui. How could he tell Heisui that he could have this power to make fire with just the breath of his lungs, because it was a power he both feared and was amazed by? He beckoned Heisui over to him and his son did so, sitting on his dad's knee, curious to know what was happening.

"Do you remember when you melted the snowman?" Sokka asked and Heisui nodded, but said quickly, worried.

"Did I do something bad? I haven't done it again, really!" He exclaimed, though it was slightly a fib, he had been curious enough to see what he'd done again and had melted a snowball he'd scooped up in the corner of the house, only Aori had been witness, only because he wanted to show her what he'd done. But then he'd heard grandpa tell the stories of the fire benders in the war and it made him wonder, the heat from his hands, was he one of them? He didn't want to be, fire was bad, and he didn't want to be bad. Why couldn't he do things like Aunt Katara with water?

"No... No, you didn't do anything bad." Sokka reassured him, though the first no was to reassure himself; he, like most of the water and earth nations, was still uneasy with the element of fire, but he was trying to be at peace with it. "It's just that... You see..." Sokka scratched his head a minute, clearly feeling Katara's eyes on him as well as Aori's innocent stare; Aang was steering, mercifully giving him one less pair of eyes to watch him try to describe bending when he wasn't a bender. It was like having 'the talk' only worse because he was young and he didn't know anything about hormones or his own body in general.

Sokka took a breath, mind drifting back to the few days he'd had with Zuko, weeks before their first and last night together.

"How exactly... can you bend fire?" Sokka asked seemingly out of the blue for Zuko, though it'd plagued his mind since he first heard of people that could make fire out of their breath. This was the first time he'd ever really been bothered enough to ask. They were sitting in the forest of the earth kingdom, Aang's earth bending master was teaching him late that night. The moon was new and it was dark. There was a fallen log between them; Zuko was sitting up, his back against the log, arms resting on it, relaxed for once, though Zuko had slowly begun to loosen up since they joined. Sokka was on the other side, though facing the same way the prince was next to him, arms crossed on the log and his chin resting on them.

"Why do you want to know?" Zuko asked, not completely trusting of Sokka yet, even though they were on a friendly basis.

"I'm curious." Sokka stated simply, truthfully, "I've never... I don't know anything about bending." He added quickly so Zuko wouldn't think him completely ignorant, "I've never asked."

"I'm sure your sister would be ecstatic with explaining water bending, and so would the monk." Zuko snorted, seemingly uninterested in explaining anything, but that had always been interesting to Sokka, he wanted to find out things about the prince, it was like figuring out a jigsaw puzzle in which all the pieces looked the same.

"Katara talks about water bending all the time, but not fire bending, and Aang doesn't want to talk about it." Sokka turned his head to look at Zuko, he had been on the prince's right side, his scar on the other side of his face. "What's so different about fire benders that makes them think they're so much better?" Zuko was quiet a minute before meeting Sokka's eyes with his own.

"Fire benders... we don't strictly bend the element around us, we bend the fire that is in us." The prince spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully and Sokka wondered if Zuko had wanted to tell someone this before. "Our breath is our fire; our life... is a flame we must keep burning." He looked into the trees at that point and lifted his hand up as Sokka could see and he took in a breath of life giving oxygen and without warning a candle sized flame sputtered to life, startling Sokka on reflex for a split second, then he forced himself to stay and listen more to what Zuko had to say, watching the little flame flicker in the darkness. He realized Zuko's bending wouldn't be strong tonight, it was night and the moon was new. "It's our breath concentrated into ki that is then focused into our element, if you want to be technical." His index finger touched the small flame and the flame danced upon the digit then jumped to his middle finger.

Sokka was both fascinated and cautious of the fire, and being a technical thinker, he was curious how one could manipulate the element of heat and destruction. There was a question on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to ask, but would the prince take it seriously or laugh at him?

"Is it hard?" He let the question slip and he was sure the fire bender would snort and say it was like breathing, but Zuko just let out a low, slow breath and became very somber.

"Sometimes the burden is." Zuko admitted and he suddenly clenched his fist and the flame extinguished with a small hiss, but left no burned skin on him. The words held something that made Sokka go silent and for a while they just felt the wind brush their skin and hair. Sokka fumbled with a couple of words to break the silence.

"Does anything make the burden... less burden-ish?" to his surprise, he heard a chuckle from the prince and Sokka felt his cheeks heat up at his own strange wording. His Face contorted into a pout and Zuko stopped laughing at him soon enough, "You know what I meant."

"Moments like that." Zuko confessed and Sokka's face softened from its pout, eyes darting away in the darkness, face a brilliant red if one could see in the night. He'd been surprised that Zuko would say something like that, something nice like that.

"Glad I could help." He'd murmured and the rest of that night had been spent enjoying each other's presence...

"It's a gift." Sokka finally said, the memory in reality was only a flash, "It's a part of you and will become a great part of your life. This isn't any kind of punishment, but this is a big responsibility and we're going somewhere where you can learn to control and use you're ability wisely." His son was calmed by his words and he glanced at Katara only to see she was playing a hand game with Aori on her lap, the two year old playing a lop sided game of patty cake with no rules except her own imagination. He was pleased to see Katara had a soft smile on her face and he knew it wasn't from her daughter, because her smile was always wider then. He'd come to except bending, Katara's water bending and Zuko's fire, he had had to in this world, he couldn't stay closed minded to these forces, especially when he'd fallen for the king of fire benders.

Sokka wasn't completely clueless about the Firelord; Aang often would bring news of Zuko and his accomplishments because now that Zuko was no longer chasing Aang, they met regularly to keep everything in order. Zuko had never harbored hard feelings for Aang, not even after all the fights between fire and air, his soul purpose had been to get home and care for his people. When Aang had come back this time, he brought news that Zuko had finally evened out the last disputes between the northern water tribes, allowing them to be on equal grounds; the earth nation had some areas where it was forgiven, but not all were ready to forgive and forget, they were set in their ways like their element. All Zuko could do now was try to repair the damage his four fathers had created.

Aang was sympathetic towards Sokka and would have information about Zuko's personal well being. He'd heard Zuko had broken an arm 3 years ago from an ambush from bitter earth people, but all was mended in a few months; and also there was a stress filled time where Zuko's life was filled with meaningless paperwork in the palace and organization was left to be desired. Sokka was reassured when Aang said Iroh was keeping the Firelord's temper down; the broken arm had really make Zuko mad because he hated to be handicapped. It made his heart lurch in worry and longing, but he was more relieved that Zuko was doing well and hearing of the bender always lifted his spirits.

"A gift?" Heisui seemed pleased with that and looked at his hands, curious to see what his limits would be with this gift. Sokka just nodded slightly, thankful he'd stopped his son's worrying; he as never sure if his words of wisdom would cause his son to listen or shut him out. With Heisui pondering over his abilities Sokka looked back up at the sky, mind being allowed to drift; he wondered how Zuko was doing right now.

* * *

I was going to have chapter 3 and 4 be one, but it became long and then the 'Zuko showing Sokka fire bending' became longer than expected. Well hope you enjoy, next chapter we'll be taking a peek at how our favorite fire bender is doing :D then we'll check up on Zuko.

(FYI: Uncle Iroh is the best! Whoot!)


	5. Royal Duties

Our first peek at how Zuko is doing, Enjoy.

* * *

General Iroh had long since been retired, for nearly ten years now and he was happy to be back home in the Fire Nation. At the moment he was calmly drinking his tea, enjoying a crackling fire that he himself had made in his lush room at the royal palace. It was tranquil, simply tranquil; He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. 

"What do you MEAN the 34th battalion is attacking Earth Kingdom ships?"

Ah, tranquility does not last forever, Iroh mused and even though his peace was disturbed, a small smile crept onto his lips as he drew up the tea to sip it.

"I told them to pull back twice already! I don't need another feud to break out!" There was a simultaneous rumble of agreement and apologies that was felt more than heard and then the presence of people left. Iroh had always known that Zuko could make a lasting impression, yet sadly it was mostly because of his bad temper. Iroh set down the small tea cup on the shin high table in front of him and slowly stood up. He grunted at a couple joints popped back into place loudly; he was truly feeling his years. Leaving the lush, yet unnaturally empty room, he made his way down to the meeting room which wasn't too far away. His room was only empty because he hardly spent time in it, it was not his home. His home was down in the village surrounding the palace, filled with what his nephew would constantly say was 'junk'; Iroh preferred them to be called souvenirs of their adventure.

He only had a place here because Zuko has insisted that he visit regularly, and the Firelord wasn't about to let his master/uncle travel a mile to his home and back every morning and night. Iroh couldn't stay in this palace permanently, the children meant too much to him. He was happy to say he was a teacher in the village, both with schooling and teaching young ones to control their element; he'd gotten the position quite easily with his title of retired General and as the Firelord's uncle. He wanted to share his knowledge with the new generation; stop teaching them war and start teaching the value of life, they were this nation's future after all.

But sadly, old habits of fighting died hard and Lord Zuko had been dealing with that matter not too long ago by yelling one of his lungs out. Fire benders were stubborn and hard to change in their ways. The adrenaline and savagery were still running through their minds; to stop surviving and start living was too hard for some to grasp. The children, Iroh was sad to see, were hard and bitter, their parents set in their ways, taught the children that the other nations were bad, were evil, that they had teamed up to over throw the fire nation, just as their forefathers had taught them. Iroh had made it a personal mission of his to try to stop it, one little child at a time.

The Avatar... No, he hadn't called Aang that for years. Aang had helped so much in that area, at first he came as a fire bender, strong and in control, but then he would show the children the other elements and their eyes would brighten up in such away... that all the destruction that the old General had seen, was almost worth all of this. The realization that would sparkle in their eye, it was so powerful, more powerful than any flame, it would make any one's life time. Aang had done so much, and he told the air bender that; every time he did, he was pleased to see true happiness in those storm cloud eyes, Aang had always loved to make a positive difference.

Opening the door to the meeting room, he caught the Fire Lord and one of his advisors, a man that was even older than Iroh, were arguing in a whispered tone. Zuko was no longer a teenager; he was a tall, strong and more intimidating to most than he had ever been. His hair had grown out, no longer nearly bald, nor a wild hair cut from when they were fugitives. It could be pulled high into a formal bob, but Zuko prefured it in a low pony tail most of the time. A few things had not changed, including his fierce yellow eyes, the scar on the left side of his face and obvious temper. Speaking of which, the conversation volume was soft but the words were all but civil. The topic was clear, the advisors was discussing a very important point of the next successor.

"That about Princess Yoen, she is still searching for a husband?"

"That old hag is wrinkly."

"You're majesty!"

"I told you I'm not marrying her and I wouldn't lay a hand on her with the intent to have sex with her, she was one of the many against me to stop the war."

"Yet you've turned down every other fair lady."

An indignant huff, "Fair lady; more like fair wench."

"You're majesty!"

"I'm not marrying!" Zuko yelled back at the aghast advisor. The old advisor narrowed his eyes and his mouth snapped shut with the click of his teeth and he stood; he was tall and thin as well as clean cut and unscarred; he'd never seen battle even in all his years.

"Then don't blame me when the royal blood is scattered in history." The old advisor hissed, fed up with the Firelord's vile and vulgar use of words, and then he swept past the Firelord and past Iroh, but not before hissing further, "_You_ talk to him, General." Then he left.

The subject of marriage was not uncommonly yelled about between Zuko and his advisors, who were set in royal ways and duties. Yes, Zuko needed an heir; a son was highly looked upon most of the time, so that his name would be dominant when he also married a woman. Iroh couldn't help but snort at that thought and at the advisor's words. Zuko didn't like women, and women didn't seem to like Zuko; they always saw that scar on the left side of his face and were repulsed and on top of that, Zuko wasn't always courteous in grace, being at sea for nearly 3 years had granted him a sailor's mouth and it didn't help that temper simmer one bit. In fact, the only one he'd ever seen the Firelord be remotely polite was to Sokka in the very last days of their quest. They'd grown close, Iroh had seen that right away and Zuko was not as eager to take the throne as he would have been before their joining of Aang's quest.

"What do you want, Uncle?" Zuko asked irritably, his fingers massaging his temples; he had a head ache. The Firelord was sitting Indian style at the head of the table and Iroh approached.

"I just wanted to let you know, that if fire was made by sound, you would have burned down the palace 3 fold." The old general said cheerfully and Zuko let out a dry laugh.

"You're a riot." Zuko said sarcastically and stood, stretching his limbs. The Firelord still towered over his uncle and now wore royal robes of light fabric, decorated by the fire emblem, the classic red, yellow, and orange color for background. His hair was also in it's formal bob today, with the fire emblem crown in it. The garment looked elegant on him, but Zuko hated it, it was itchy and it made him feel restrained; when ever he could, Zuko would run around the palace in his simple black pants, tunic and his hair tied low, but today Zuko had to meet with King Bumi of the Earth Kingdom, he had to apologies for his battalion's attack; Zuko hated apologizing.

"You know you shouldn't meet King Bumi while you're angry," Iroh said wisely, "He'll just point and laugh." Zuko huffed and glared at the far wall.

"King Bumi is an old coot." He said and Iroh laughed lightly. His nephew did insult the highly seen people, but not outside of these four walls, he would not chance angering anyone, but he had to let out his stress out some how. They both left the meeting room and Iroh thought back to his earlier thoughts of Aang, remembering something.

"Aang should be here any day now," the old general mentioned and out of habit Zuko perked up.

"It's summer already?" he asked and Iroh nodded. Zuko sighed; time was flying by so quickly, it seemed only last week he'd been talking with the monk about a bridge to the Earth Kingdom. Aang always came on the second day of each season, and then left in a week after making sure everything was running smoothly, before moving towards the Earth Kingdom.

"Yes, and it's suppose to be a scorching one at that." Iroh commented absently. Zuko pondered this fact. It'd been nearly 7 years he'd been running this nation, late summer would mark the exact day he'd left his banishment and became Firelord; no wonder his advisors were constantly bothering him about an heir, he was 24 and he still hadn't been with a woman; he had no heir, that was the overall problem. He'd only been with one person and he'd never spoken about it to his Uncle or anyone else for that matter. His advisors would scold him if they ever found out, drill in his head that it was not fit for royal blood to be with a peasant.

He'd slept with Sokka the day before his father's down fall, and he didn't regret it, it'd been the closest he'd been to any one; the only thing he did regret was having to leave, he'd seen the betrayed look in the water tribe native's eyes, even though he had told him he would be leaving whether they lost or won, it was hard for him also, even if he didn't let it show. He thought he could have moved on when he became Fire Lord; find a wife and have the required heir, but he found every woman he tried to court disgusted him with their daintiness and dramatic lifestyle. His banishment had made him discover a lot about himself, maybe too much; either way he knew he couldn't stand the thought of touching a woman in anyway that was sexual, all he could think about was Sokka and that he felt like he was betraying him.

Zuko often wondered what Sokka was doing now. Sometimes he would have a regular conversation with Aang in which the Avatar would happily brag about his little girl and tell the Fire Lord that Katara and Sokka were doing fine in the South Pole. Zuko could really care less about Katara; he wanted information about Sokka, but the very few facts he did get were vague, as if the monk was trying to hide something, and it was very obvious when Aang lied, he wasn't good at it. But even when he confronted Aang about his evading, the monk wouldn't talk so he'd let the subject drop for the last few years.

Zuko took a beep breath and banished the thoughts from his head, he didn't need to think of that now, he had to go and meet King Bumi.

"Ready a ship for the Earth Kingdom." He ordered one of his near by soldiers and the man saluted, going to do so. He looked to his uncle. "I trust you can watch things while I'm gone, Uncle." Iroh chuckled.

"I'm sure I can handle it, Lord Zuko." This forced a smile onto Zuko's face that he couldn't stop. Lord Zuko, it still had a strange ring to it. It had been what he'd strived for during his banishment, but now that he was here, he did long for freedom of these duties; but it was worth it, he knew, to get everything back in order, the way things should be.

* * *

Enjoy? Then please leave a review! Tell me what you think. The more reviews, the more I feel compelled to continue at the rate I have been. I've really been typing at level 'overkill' lately, I don't do it often. 


	6. Playing With Hot Water

Thank you starvoidangel, I wasn't really sure if it was king or lord, but now that I know I can correct it. I haven't seen the Avatar episodes lately, and I wasn't sure; besides all the titles sometimes get mixed up in my head. Again, Thank you! King always did seem kind of awkward for Zuko...

* * *

"Woooow! Look at all the water!" Heisui cried in excitement, leaning half way over the side of Appa's saddle. He was pulled back quickly though by this father and Sokka sighed deeply, the little boy didn't know it, but he'd been tipping over and he would have met that water face to face. 

"Don't lean over the side, Heisui." He warned; his heart beating a little faster from that scare. Heisui pouted from being pulled away from the view, not seeing any danger in just looking. They'd been traveling for a full day now and had slept during the night in Appa's saddle, near the front to keep away from the clod winds as they left the freezing temperatures of the Antarctic, heading North West. Sokka and Katara had shed their coats and had coaxed their children out of them as well; Heisui and Aori had been in the frozen wilderness all their life and not a day had gone by where they'd been able to go outside without a coat. Now they were both in the same type of shirts at their parents, thick blue cloth, but it was a big improvement over their heavy coats.

"We should be there by sun set." Aang said from up front, Appa's reins in his hands, "And maybe we can see the Fire Nation by noon..."

"Mommy, I'm bored!" Aori announced, cutting the end of Aang's sentence off. Katara smiled lightly and reached around her side, uncorking her water skin and with a wave of her hand, a stream of water streaming out. Aori was immediately entertained and giggled at the water whirled around her. Aori was easily bored and Katara often had to resort to these little tricks to keep her entertained. Heisui was intrigued by the bending and crawled over to Aori to watch the show. Sokka only watched a little bit before sliding up more to the front.

"So how bad is the Fire Nation now?" Sokka asked the monk, wanting to know what they were heading into.

"It's a lot more civil, don't worry Sokka, he'll be ok." Aang said confidently; guessing the water tribe native was asking for his son's well being, and he was right on the mark of Sokka's thinking. Sokka sighed and watched as Heisui reached out to touch the stream of water, fascinated by the way the liquid moved on its own.

"I can't help but worry," Sokka admitted, crossing his arms just to have a place to put them, "I never thought that he'd be a fire bender, I really hadn't."

"Well, he'll be in good hands," Aang said and finally turned around to look at them all, eyes stopping on Sokka, "Iroh is a great teacher, you know that, he taught me. And the people are calmer; they won't attack us on sight." The last part was meant as a joke, but it didn't make Sokka feel any better. "You could always try to make up with Zuko while you're there."

"He has a nation to run," Sokka said automatically, "I bet he won't even believe me that Heisui is his, I mean, what can you say after 7 years?"

"A lot of things, you two have a lot to catch up on." Aang paused, noticeably more serious, "Its real Sokka, you had Zuko's son, I don't see why you should hide it from him." Sokka didn't answer that question, but it was plain and simple; he was scared. He was scared of losing what ever he and Zuko had had during the last week of traveling together, he was scared that Zuko would remind him of his poor status on the social scale and reject Heisui.

Ever since his stomach grew and he found out he was pregnant, Zuko had been on his mind and every time he took two steps forward to go to the Fire Nation to tell Zuko, he took two steps right back, fear of Zuko's harsh words ringing in his head. Two steps forward, Zuko had a right to know Heisui was his son; two steps back, what if Zuko didn't care. Two steps forward, He'd been passionate to him that night; two steps back, Zuko doesn't like men, it'd only been for one night of sex. Three steps forward, Zuko had cared; three steps back, Zuko was playing with his heart. This had gone on until Heisui was born and then he reasoned to himself that he couldn't go, Heisui was too young to travel, and then the first year went by, then the second...

He admitted he'd make excuses for himself, but now he had no excuse to give, because this was for Heisui, and he would give any limb to make his son happy and healthy.

Heisui at the moment had his hands cupped around a ball of water that his aunt was currently making float in the air, she was doing the same for Aori, only she was having fun splashing the water and having it form right back, making her giggle uncontrollably. Heisui grew curious; what would happen if he made his hand heat up around the water? Would it heat up the water like it did at home with the fire and pot of water? He focused on the water and immediately he felt it heat. Aunt Katara was focused on Aori so he felt no eyes on him. He soon saw a change in the water as it began to bubble and cloud up with heat. It then began to sizzle and spurt and before he could figure out exactly what was happening, the water spat scalding water, disrupting Katara's bending and a majority of the hot water landed on his skin.

Everyone jumped when he yelled out in pain and they only saw Heisui shaking his hands in the air to cool them off. Sokka was first to react, seizing the waving hands and inspecting them. Heisui had tears in his eyes and his skin was red where the hot water had touched, though it wasn't a fire burn, he was relived, just hot water. Sokka let out that relieved breath and he heard Heisui whimper.

"I, I didn't mean to do it, I just... I didn't know..." Heisui's eyes were wide, shocked at what he'd done, he didn't know that he had that ability to do... what ever he'd done. He was slightly surprised when his father embraced him tightly.

"Don't scare me like that," Sokka murmured and pulled back, "You have to be careful; you could seriously hurt yourself if you're not." Heisui sniffled and whipped his tears away with the back his sleeve a tad sloppily and Sokka looked to Katara who was already moving over to them, a handful of healing water ready to heal the minor scalding.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching him." She said to her brother as she took one of Heisui's hands in her, the wounded flesh instantly cooling and mending. Heisui's pain slipped away and his eyes dried quickly, his other hand being allowed to be healed without her having to coax. Sokka shook his head.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it." He replied, the words 'learn from your mistakes' rang in his head, and he knew that he couldn't baby his son, he just couldn't, no matter how badly he wanted to shelter the boy, he knew doing that would only hurt him in the end; live and learn. He looked to his son. "Heisui, don't do any more bending until you meet your teacher." Sokka said and the young boy tilted his head to the side, curious and confused.

"Teacher?" he asked.

"Yes, we're going to get you a teacher," Sokka said and held Heisui's hand, pointing out a small droplet sized red spot on his skin that Katara missed, "so that this doesn't happen again." Heisui's eyes drifted down, knowing he'd done something wrong, and it had only hurt himself. He decided to head his father's words and not experiment with his ability.

It was reaching noon soon enough and Appa moved down below the clouds so his passengers would not be scalded by the high sun. The children dozed off in the heat and the adults looked out at the endless sea.

"It's been a while," Katara spoke up, startling the men out of their thoughts; Aori was in her arms, sleeping soundly, "since we've been here." Sokka nodded, Heisui leaning against him, using his side as a pillow. The children weren't use to the heat and it was understandable since it didn't get above freezing at home.

"Yeah, but it seems like yesterday we were telling Aang to get off the elephant koi." Aang just grinned.

"Hey, if the Unagi hadn't eaten them I would have ridden one to shore." He boasted and they all laughed a little sharing the times they remembered, enjoying the good times they'd had, and everything that seemed so serious back then they could find humor in. Well… Most things.

"It was not a dress!" Sokka said loudly for the third time, irritated and embarrassed, as his sister and Aang tried to stifle laughs. "It was a warrior's uniform! Suki made me do it!" The children slept through it only shifting every so often in the uncomfortable heat.

Finally they saw the first signs of the Fire Nation; great billows of black smoke poured out of the mountain side and into the sky were always the first sight. They looked almost elegant from a distance, though appeared more dangerous up close. And as Aang predicted they were there before sun set, the great orange ball sinking below the horizon. Appa descended and landed in a cleared spot on the port of a large fire nation town.

* * *

Yet another chapter for you guys, enjoy, please review, and heads up, it might take a bit of time for Zuko to find out they're even in his village, I have to set some things up. You'll see. 


	7. In the Land of Fire

"This place is huge!" Heisui exclaimed, his arms spreading wide, expressing its size; and it wasn't really that much of an exaggeration, it was the largest village he'd ever been to. Brick buildings lined the street and numeral people were going about their business; most ignoring the young boy's cry of excitement, but others gave him disgusted and/or annoyed looks, as if he was a cawing raven in a sea of elegant swans.

Sokka hurriedly scooped his son out of the street and eyes were on him. The water tribe native gave a nervous laugh and backed away, back towards Aang and Katara, Heisui held tightly in his arms. He didn't care if the war was over, the fire benders still looked vicious and blood thirsty to him. Katara was close to Aang, nearly touching, with Aori in her arms, looking timid as well. The people noticed Aang and the adults turned away, not seeming to want any sort of trouble with the Avatar.

"Heisui, you can't run off like that, you're going to get yourself hurt." Sokka warned; Heisui's short arms half way around his neck for support; he was getting a little too big to be picked up.

"Ok, daddy." Heisui said absently, still taking in what he was seeing. The whole town was red from the bricks on the buildings to the brownish dirt roads; even the people wore red, the color was normally only seen in small doses, in fire, Aang's fire bending, and even just Aang's clothes.

"Aang, Where's Iroh? This place is making me nervous." Katara whispered to her husband and Aang nodded, starting to walk into the town.

"Don't worry; it's more near the palace; this is the slums of the village." The water natives followed Aang closely, though after a while Sokka had to put Heisui down, holding his little hand firmly as they by passed. He commented in his mind, that for the slums, the people looked like they were living well. Heisui watched his father as he walked beside him; he'd never seen him so tense before.

It took a good while to come to the richer part of town, where the scenery was more smooth and decorated with metal statues and unlit, yet decorative steal torches were on the buildings; Sokka could only imagine what it looked like in the night, he expected it to be dazzling. They passed a large empty square where there were more children playing around a large and ornate water fountain. Heisui became shy and hid from being seen as best he could, he wasn't use to seeing children close to his own age. They passed the area soon enough and the group spotted on the higher hill of the village, past the richer homes and property, blocked by a large stone wall, up a cleared path was the largest building of all, the Fire Nation palace. It was old in design; yet stable and strong with at least 3 stories and elegantly shaped roof tops that resembled flames.

Sokka gazed at it for a good moment, and then looked away. There was no reason to think he was allowed in the palace, he told himself, he had no right there, and Zuko wouldn't want him trespassing.

Turning down a street at least 3 buildings away from the wall of the palace was more individual homes, personalized and decorated by those that had that leisure time. Aang walked up to one that was particularly original, with knickknacks that seemed meaningless to visitors were hung on the porch near a couple rocking chairs and a table. It had a warm feeling to it that they all noticed immediately, not in temperature, but it felt like a home, like someone cared about the place and it was lived in.

"Master Iroh!" Aang yelled and knocked loudly on the door with the back of his knuckles. There was no answer though, no cheerful "Come in, I'm just making tea!" and nothing sounded like the old general was shuffling to the door. Aang pondered a minute and after trying again, he decided that his master wasn't there. "I bet he's in the palace." The Avatar said to his companions. Sokka jerked up, eyes widening.

"When do you think he's coming back?" the water tribe native asked and Aang shrugged.

"I don't know, depends on when he left." The air bender replied, "Well, I have to meet with Zuko anyway, we can see Iroh there." Sokka was quite stunned with the concept of actually going into the very wealthy looking building, especially with the chance that he might have to see Zuko in what seemed to be such a short time since they'd arrived.

"Daddy," He was snapped out of his thoughts by Heisui tugging on his arm, "Who's Iroh?" Sokka smiled a bit.

"Iroh is going to be your teacher, if he'll take you," Sokka said, "He is a fire bender, and he'll help you control your ability." Heisui tilted his head to the side a bit, confused.

"Am I a fire bender?" he asked, his voice a tad higher pitched, worried that this power in him could be bad. Sokka actually had to take a moment to answer truthfully his smile slipping, biting the inside of his lip; fire bender seemed like such a negative word to him still, but he'd have to get use to it, because his son was one.

"Yes, you're a… fire bender." He admitted.

"Why aren't I a water bender like Aunt Katara?" he asked suddenly now that they were on the subject and Sokka's mouth opened, then closed, wondering why in the world that his son would pick NOW of all times to ask?

"We should get to the castle," Katara cut in, and even though she didn't really want to see Zuko, she could felt the tension in the air for her brother and didn't really want Sokka to have to explain everything to Heisui right now; they should be settled into the village before having to say anything of real importance between them.

"I agree," Aang backed her up on the statement, feeling the same way, "The sooner the better, there is a lot to be squared away, it'll be dark soon." Sokka was grateful towards the both of them and let out a breath; it was either face Zuko right now or face his son; and right then, I'd rather take Zuko throwing fire balls at him.

"Right," He said and glanced back to Heisui, who looked a bit turned down, "we can talk later, ok?"

"Ok." Heisui said, a pout in his voice, the question had been in his mind forever, but seeing all these fire benders, he had to know. And if his family were water benders, why wasn't he? What made him different?

They headed towards the palace and they reached the stone wall that stretched around the land, and besides the village bordering the wall, so was a thick forest filled with tall trees was outside the village and it covered most of the land that they could see. One wouldn't think a lush forest would be in the Fire Nation, but the air was humid and thicker than in the South Pole and above the ocean, heat making everything heavy. Heisui noticed the trees and was intrigued, there weren't any trees in the South Pole and he really wanted to explore, but his father held his hand firmly still, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to make him stay put.

There were guards, 4 of them, 2 on each side of the gate to the palace; seemingly unarmed with weapons, but they were in armor; it was a good guess that they were fire benders. Two of them blocked the gate when they approached.

"Easy guys," Aang said, holding up a hand so that he was noticed out of the group more, though he was pretty noticeable already because of his bald head and bright clothes, "It's me, Aang, the Avatar." The guards looked at each other then nodded, both confirming it was the air bender. They backed off and returned to their post and the other two opened the gate for them to pass and Heisui couldn't help but shiver with the men's' eyes on them, as if they weren't trusted.

Walking up the dirt path and heading towards the palace they saw the sea clearly and the sun looked huge as it was slowly sinking below the horizon, its light on the water seemed to make it glow. The view was beautiful and Heisui found himself staring at it as he followed his father, yellow eyes taking in the sight, it was breath taking; and the land that the palace sat on was clean of any debris, and what was not the brown path was short green grass.

When they finally reached the palace everyone was out of breath at least a little bit, even Aang, who usually flew to the palace on his glider; which was still with Appa down at the port. The 2 guards there opened the large polished oak doors Aang entered first, followed by the rest of them and the doors closed just as Heisui scuttled in, nearly having his heal crushed in the door.

"Master Iroh!Lord Zuko! I'm back!" Aang called out loudly, loud echoes reverberating off the walls of the long hall, making everyone else cringe, sure everyone in the palace had heard him.

Aang wasn't surprised to find an old man turn the corner at the end of the hall, approaching then quickly, looking irritated.

"Hello, Honsoku." The avatar greeted cheerfully the tall but old man, one of Zuko's advisors.

"You must speak quietly in the palace." Honsoku practically hissed and Heisui hid behind his father's legs, the man looked bitter and strict.

"Is Master Iroh here?" Aang asked, ignoring the warning; he got it every single time he came here, "I need to speak with him before I speak with Zuko." Honsoku grumbled, standing straight, flicking a stray strand of grey hair out of his face stiffly.

"General Iroh is in the library; His majesty" -He stressed it, as if being sarcastic- "is not here. He's gone to the Earth Kingdom for an important meeting with King Bumi." Aang's eyebrows furrowed, disappointed.

"I was hoping he'd be here, when do you believe he'll be coming back?" Aang asked, becoming more civil in hopes that the old man would tell him.

"I don't know," Honsoku said curtly, "General Iroh is in the library, you may speak to him about the matter. Good day, Avatar." Then the old man turned on his heal, leaving the group of 5 to their own devices. Aang sighed, use to Zuko's advisors being strict, they were after all, set in the old ways, the ways of Lord Ozai. Aang shrugged it off, heading down the hall; luckily he knew where the library was.

They followed and Sokka found himself sighing in relief; Zuko wasn't there, that meant he wouldn't have to face him. Of course that also meant that he couldn't see Zuko again after 7 years. Heisui noticed his father relax after the old man left and curiosity sprung; Had something the old man said been of importance? He hadn't known exactly what had been talked about, all he knew was it had something to do with the man that was going to be his teacher and a person named Zuko. He'd heard the name here and there through out his life, but he thought it was just one of the important people Uncle Aang had to deal with.

Walking the torch lit halls to the library door, Aang opened it, finding a large room with hundreds upon hundreds of volumes of books, set neatly in tall shelves that reached the ceiling, one rolling ladder was all that was used to get the books, and only a solitary man was there, sitting in an old, but comfy arm chair, reading a book, was General Iroh.

Heisui tilted his head, bewildered. This was Iroh, the man that was to teach him fire bending? He didn't look like any of the other people here. He was a kind looking man, who was reading a book with a pleasant smile on his face. He didn't look like a feared fire bender his elders talked about, he looked more like a grandfather.

Iroh lowered his book as Aang approached, wise eyes landing on the Avatar.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd be here." Iroh said and marked his place with a scarp piece of paper and placed it on the near by table, and then stood. Aang bowed respectively but Iroh waved it off. "No need to be formal Aang," Iroh said cheerfully, "It's great to see you again." Aang grinned.

"You too Master Iroh." Aang glanced back at the others by the door and Iroh brightened even more.

"Why, you've brought everyone!" Iroh exclaimed and Katara came forward smiling and bowed lightly; unlike other fire benders, she respected Iroh and he was like a second father to them all on their journey. Aori was curious about the old man, still in her mother's arms, she tilted her head to the side, big grey eyes darting around, taking everything in. Iroh laughed, "I have heard a lot about you young lady, Aori, I believe." Katara smiled proudly, she had not been able to properly show off her daughter in a long time.

"Yes, she's 2 now, born in the fall." The water bender said.

"She's beautiful, like her mother." Iroh mentioned and Katara blushed in pride. Iroh's eyes then landed on the boy next to Sokka, who was standing off to the side. Sokka felt awkward in the situation; how was he going to tell _Iroh_ that Heisui was Zuko's son? He hadn't even brought the general into his train of thought, but before Sokka could say anything, Iroh came over to them.

"And this must be Heisui, Aang has told me a lot about you also." Iroh said and Heisui smiled shyly back. Sokka was stunned, eyes wide. Aang told Iroh about Heisui? Then he must know...

"Aang..." Sokka said, his voice having a tone that the monk didn't like. Aang laughed nervously and backed away from the approaching Sokka, who did not look happy one little bit. But before the Avatar could get too far away, his arm was grabbed and he was being pushed towards the door, "We need to talk, _now_." Iroh and the rest of them winced as the door was slammed. Katara put the palm of her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"Aang told you about Heisui?" she asked, sounding exasperated at her husband's actions.

"Yes, he did," Iroh confessed, "everything."

And the Avatar had told him everything. By his second year round trip of the world, Aang had come into the Fire Nation confused and burdened, and not daring to turn to Zuko, he'd turned to his fire master. Iroh had always been fatherly, the general reminded him of Gyatso, his humor, his wisdom; he was someone he could trust his training to and his personal life. He'd been sworn to secrecy by Sokka to not let it slip to Zuko, and Aang intended to keep his word, but the advisors had constantly tormented Zuko about a wife and Aang heard every word about it while he was there. Aang wanted to tell Zuko that he didn't have to worry about having an heir, because he already had one with Sokka; but he bit his lip and stuck to business. It was hard for him, at 14 he was not yet that mature to keep everything bottled up, he'd never been good at it, and on top of it, 100 years ago, male pregnancy was never known, it was kept secret, and people had seen it as weird and not talked about. The war had stopped learning on the subject, but it was known and in most cases, accepted because it produced children in times of war, the goal was to keep surviving and rear offspring.

Aang had come into Iroh's cluttered home in the village and without a word had sat down on a pillow on the floor by the table. Iroh was already sitting at the table, and it was uncommon to see the Avatar come in without a word said.

"What is troubling you, Aang?" Were the first words to leave him mouth and it was like the last crack in the over flowing dam that made Aang spill; about everything. He told Iroh about Sokka being pregnant and that Zuko was the father and that he was worried that Zuko would never know and that he had a son and it would be his entire fault. He told of his confusion over Sokka's pregnancy and how he didn't understand how a man could get pregnant. After the dam was no longer pouring the Avatar grew quiet and Iroh took a good moment to take all this in. He had honestly never suspected that the two had gone that far; he had sensed the romance, but nothing like this.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Aang said, his head on the table, arms over his bald head, "Sokka doesn't want me to tell anyone, he doesn't want Zuko to know." Iroh had nodded, understanding.

"Its alright, I will not tell Zuko," the old fire bender promised, "And maybe he has reasonable fear, in the fire nation it is not looked highly upon still for men to have children, for sense of pride and honor." Aang nodded slightly feeling a large weight off his shoulders. Iroh then had smiled, "But you'll have to update me regularly on my grandnephew." That had gotten a smile out of the monk and he agreed full heartedly...

"I'd better join their conversation," Iroh said to Katara and he walked towards the door, but before he went, he pointed to one shelf near the water bender, "There are some books there that the children might find entertaining, I don't know how long this might take." Then he'd shut the door behind him, going to help his student out.

Heisui was more confused than ever by what had just taken place. Had Iroh said something wrong? If so, why was his father angry with Uncle Aang? And why did it have to do with him? Katara just sighed as the old General closed the door and she set Aori down in the arm chair, going over to the shelf to pick out a book, hoping for one with many pictures for the children. She was going to let the guys fight it out among themselves.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Sokka practically screamed in the hall way.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself!" Aang tried to defend himself against the vocal attack.

"And you told Iroh?" Sokka exclaimed and Iroh closed the door then.

"But he didn't tell Zuko." Iroh said calmly, putting a stop to the yelling, Sokka really not wanting to yell in front of Iroh, he respected the man too much. "I have mentioned none of this to Zuko, as promised, and I have no intention to unless Zuko finds out on his own or until you feel comfortable with letting him know." Sokka was relieved that Iroh hadn't told Zuko, if anyone was to tell the Firelord, he wanted it to be himself, when he was ready, and he didn't know when he'd be ready to do that; he'd have to see Zuko before he made any decision. "Now that that has been covered, I do have to ask why you brought Heisui is here." Sokka realized that the question was directed at him and he had to prop his back up against the wall for support.

"Heisui... he's showing signs of fire bending." He explained; suddenly a bit weary from the day's events, being here in the Fire Nation was really taking it out of him. "He melted snow in the South Pole and he scaled himself on the way here already." Iroh nodded, taking in the qualities of beginning to fire bend.

"And this only started not to long ago?" he asked and Sokka nodded.

"Only a week ago." Iroh hummed ponderingly and pulled at his short beard.

"6 and just starting bending, sounds about right," the general said aloud, "Zuko was a late bloomer, he didn't start bending until he was 10; it's a hard age to start. Yet Heisui might be just as bad off because he has no knowledge of fire bending history, correct?" Sokka nodded heavily.

"I didn't know that he would be a fire bender, I never thought of that possibility."

"Personally, I think my nephew has a right to know," Iroh finally had to have his say on things, "He needs an heir, his advisors have been running him up a wall about it, and I think he would just like to know that he has a son. But it's not my place to say. I invite Heisui to come to learn with the other children his age, both in school and in my bending classes, and I'm sure I can find a house for you in the village, you should have no troubles living here." Sokka nodded, knowing this was the fate they were resigned to. "Then I suppose things are settled." There was a shift where Iroh turned to go back into the library when Sokka spoke up.

"Could you not tell Zuko we're here?" He asked, "I'm not ready to face him yet." Iroh hesitated, but nodded.

"I will not tell him, but I will tell you that if my nephew does find out, he will not be happy." Iroh warned, "He does not like to be kept in the dark."

"I know." Sokka said sadly, "I know."


	8. New Home

Iroh opened the door to a smaller brick house in the village, It wasn't in the richer area of the village, but nor was it in the harsh slums either; it was in between, near the large square in the middle of the town. The house was simple with all the necessaries; a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and two bed rooms. It was bare and a bit dusty, but it was more than Sokka had been hoping for.

"I believe this will do, and if you need help with financial situations, I have some to spare." Iroh offered; he did get income from teaching and was financially stable; he could spare some money for a student's well being, not to mention his grandnephew.

"No, it's alright," Sokka said; stepping into the house, looking around, it was dark and the dust bothered him; he was use to fresh air from being outside all the time. He went over to a window and slid it up to open it, a cool night breeze immediately flowing in, making it more tolerable. "I think we'll be ok after we get everything in order." He didn't like to rely on other people's money, and even though Iroh was kind and he trusted him, he really preferred to be self-proficient. "Are there any jobs in the village that doesn't require bending?" Iroh nodded and pulled at his beard, thinking of the occupations open that he'd heard as of late.

"The harbor is always looking for a pair of hands, and the farmers do need odd jobs done every so often..." Iroh listed some of the things and Heisui peeked in the house, hands on the door frame. It was nothing like home where it was instantly warmer because the walls blocked the wind, it was dusty and he sneezed once unintentionally to clear his air way. Exploring further he found the bed rooms each had a fairly good futon on the ground. The living room had some old but stable furniture, a chair and couch in the living room, and in the center of the house was a hole cut in the floor boards and lined with stones, full of black and white ash; a fire pit.

"Well, what do you think of the place, Heisui?" Sokka asked, a small smile on his face since everything was going well. Heisui gazed up from the fire pit, unsure about the huge shift in life style.

"It's not home." He said quietly and any expression of satisfaction drained from Sokka's face.

"Heisui..." He walked over to his son and crouched down to eye level, even though the little boy looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "I know its not, but we have to make do." He touched Heisui's shoulder to get the boy's attention and to have eye contact, "I know it's a big change, but you'll get use to it, and you can make some friends and develop your bending properly." Heisui didn't respond, he still didn't like it. Sokka bit his lip for a minute, finding words to comfort the boy were not easy. "I know it's not what you're use to, and it's not the South Pole, but home is what you make it; home is where the people you care for are and its somewhere you can turn to. So don't brush this place off so quickly, ok?"

Heisui rubbed his nose with the back of his sleeve, eyes flickering with his father's words, finally nodding and then opened his arms, wanting some physical comfort that all children needed. Sokka smiled softly and embraced the young boy in a hug and Heisui's arms curled around his neck.

Iroh watched the sweet scene and turned outside, giving the two some space to get use to their new surroundings, Aang and Katara had gone back to Appa to retrieve their bags, they would be staying a while. The sun was now set and only a little sky was still bright with lingering light. The fire benders had begun to light the torches in the village, making it bright enough to see clearly, even on a cloudy night. It would be a trying few days for the two of them, Iroh knew, but he had confidence that they'd adapt, and hopefully he could silently urge Sokka to tell Zuko about Heisui, he didn't want his nephew and grandnephew to never meet, that would be a crime in itself. He'd have to hind a loop hole for the promise he'd made, he couldn't stand to see them suffer like this, he would do everything in his power to help.

* * *

I know for a fact that moving to another place is like waking up in another universe, I've moved around the states a lot, and you don't get use to it; not easily. Don't worry, that's not it for the chapter, I have some more Zuko.

* * *

Zuko was relieved when the ship docked at the Fire Nation harbor. The visit with King Bumi went as one would expect with an old coot for a king. Bumi had a strange, nearly insane nature; half the things the earth bender said didn't make sense, and his humor was lacking... oh what's it called? _Humor_. Zuko sighed and saw a rhino carriage ready for him to bring him back to the palace. The only reason he voluntarily rode in it to hide these ridiculous formal robes; the rest of the time he would happily walk proudly in his own nation. But that was uncalled for, for a Firelord, at least his advisors said. Perhaps if he hadn't been banished and forced to survive he would be use to this pampering; but no, he now had a restless streak that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Leaving the ship a soldier opened the door to the royal carriage for him and he slipped in, the door shutting behind him. Zuko planned to deal with the captain of that rouge ship immediately, he had wasted enough time on them already, enough warnings, and it ate up his days to discuss things with Aang.

Speaking of said monk; Zuko peered out the window and saw a familiar flying bison eating grass near the forest, a couple of soldiers keeping the rough children away from the peaceful giant. He cursed out loud to himself in the carriage; he'd missed Aang's arrival. He sighed and decided that he could wait until the afternoon; Aang would be helping Iroh teach the children about bending today no doubt.

At least he could change by then, he remembered last time Aang had mocked him about the robes; and he agreed that they were preposterous. He decided to speak to his advisors about his formal attire and get some one to design a more updated one; he refused to wear this garment ever again.

* * *

I'm not making fun of Bumi, but it's from Zuko's POV. Bumi is one of my favorite characters :D he's a mad genius! And we all love him for it. 


	9. First Day of School

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers for reviewing. I'm sure you're burning to find out how Zuko finds out and if they will get married and stuff like that, but there are a couple of things that I'm gonna make happen, and hopefully some Zuko/Sokka will be appearing soon. And of course if I answer those questions you won't read the rest of it. I have a plan in mind, don't worry :D

* * *

Heisui gulped deeply, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. He'd never seen so many kids his age before; his face was stained red ever since all their eyes landed on him. 

"Class," Iroh said to his pupils, standing in the center of the room, the desks were in a circle so one could stand in the middle and be seen clearly. Heisui was currently standing next to Iroh, hands behind his back and standing unnaturally straight. "This is Heisui, and while he may not appear it, he is your brethren fire bender; treat him with respect as you do your other peers." Heisui could literally feel his heart pounding against his chest as he looked around; it was like everyone was the same; pale shin, ink black hair, and a bitter disposition. A touch on his shoulder made him jump, but he only found it was Iroh. "Pick a seat." He gestured to at least 3 open chairs, all of which did not look one bit inviting, but he finally took a seat to the least hostile looking people; thankful for at least one or two people in that general area that looked more curious than ready to cause bodily harm.

Taking a seat he found the chair to be made of hard wood, resistant to heat and not easy to burn. The building they were in was located near the harbor and was made with bricks like most of the other buildings. The small school had a handful of teachers and the same amount of rooms, one fore each subject; History (Iroh's subject), Mathematics, Physical Exercise (P.E.), Science, and Geography. It wasn't a large school because it was only for the children from the village.

"Now, we do have another guest today, I'm sure you all remember him from the spring time." Iroh said slowly, turning around to look at every one of his students that ranged from 6 to 8 in age; yet there nearly 30 students that were circled around him. "The Avatar, Aang, has come to answer any questions you might have on the other elements." Heisui was slightly puzzled; Uncle Aang was going to be teaching? He knew Aang had the title 'the Avatar', and it seem so special, he'd known Aang since… ever. The children around him were finally distracted from him and were chatting excitedly about 'the Avatar' but it was all jumbled conversations so he didn't catch any of the dialect. That mattered not though because as soon as Aang peeked in, the demonstrations and questions began.

Heisui just observed the situation, new in this place he really didn't want to draw attention to himself. Many of his classmates requested Aang to do air, water and earth bending; one boy asked if Aang could bend all the elements at once, and of course Aang answered with an awe drawing display of fire, wind, earth and water, twisting them into a small cyclone in the center of the room. Heisui's eyes flickered at any signs of fire; he rarely saw his uncle fire bend, maybe only once or twice. Aang didn't flaunt his fire bending as much as the other elements, but the kids in the room cheered just as well for it.

After the bending requests had died, questions were aroused from the kids. Subjects were of the other nations and rumors that surrounded them; like, did earth benders grow in the ground? And, did water benders live in the sea? Aang just laughed and answered no, explaining that the other benders were also human, no different from the fire benders. Heisui got the impression that none of the other kids there seemed to think the other benders were human, more like monsters or inhuman demons. He'd always heard the same tone in his grandfather's stories.

It seemed like hours when a loud bell rang in the building and Aang stopped in the middle of his thrilling tale of stopping a volcano from destroying a village. Iroh looked up from a book that he'd been reading at his own desk in the corner of the room. He stood and smiled.

"Thank you for coming, Aang." Iroh said and Aang nodded, that familiar lopsided smile on his face, as if he was a child himself again.

"I'm glad I could be here." Aang said and Heisui noticed everyone was getting up and filing out the door. Heisui also stood so as not to be out of place and followed the crowd, quickly glancing back at his uncle and teacher, seeing Aang waving good bye to him; the monk had brought him here in the first place and had to stay because he still had 3 more of Iroh's classes to talk to. Heisui took a deep breath and then followed his class mates out of the room, for the first time ever in his life, surrounded by complete strangers.

---

Sokka huffed indignantly, "Katara, just because I can get pregnant doesn't mean I'm a girl, I don't care about fashion. Besides, I like my own clothes, thank-you-very-much." He scowled at the garment of red that his sister was holding up to show him. They were shopping and Sokka detested every second of it.

"It's not just about fashion, Sokka," Katara said back in a stern tone, "If you're going to be here for an extended amount of time you should be prepared."

"Prepared, yes; wear Fire Nation clothes, I don't think so." Sokka replied, nose wrinkling at the thought of wearing it. He was still a round man from the water tribes and his color was blue, not red; he wasn't about to give it up so soon.

"You're going to have to blend in, Sokka," Katara huffed, "Heisui has to get use to it and so do you. Even though you're not Fire Nation, you're going to be living here for who knows long. You can at least _try_ to be reasonable about this and you can at _least_ try it on for fit." Sokka's face twisted in defiance for a minute then he grabbed the garments. He hated it when Katara was right.

"I'll get it, but I won't wear it." He mumbled.

"You'll wear it when you can't sew your own clothes," Katara continued, "and Heisui's going to grow up sometime, he's going to wear these, so get use to it." Sokka grumbled incoherently some, knowing he wasn't going to get the last word in the argument. Katara was satisfied that she had won and looked around, looking for the market; they were going to need some food for the house. Sokka folded the clothes up and put them in the shopping basket he was carrying, which held a few things Katara had gotten for the house. She was really spending Aang's money, the avatar got payments for some of the heroics he preformed, even though Aang didn't want it, some people insisted. Sokka really didn't want to use his friend's money, but Katara had insisted on going shopping while Heisui was at his first day at school.

The water tribe native looked down and sitting by his feet was Aori, who was making her doll walk on the ground. The doll was unique. Katara had made it from fabric from the Earth Kingdom and resembled a water tribe woman in full outfit. Sokka smiled at her innocence; if only the kids knew how to cherish it.

"Come on, Aori," He said and gestured for her to get ready to move, "I think your mother has the scent of something on sale."

"Oh, ha-ha," Katara snipped, having over heard him. Sokka snickered and Aori stood up, stumbling only slightly, she held her doll in one arm and reached out with the other, asking to be picked up by her uncle. Sokka sighed and leaned down, picking her up, cradling her with his one arm and shopping basket slung over his other shoulder. Aori seemed to always get her way, and when she didn't she could make any warrior melt with those large rain cloud eyes; she got it from her father. Sokka really didn't want to carry her, he already had the basket, but he could bear the extra weight of his niece, because it was worth it. And when Katara began walking he followed, no stress clouding his mind for a while.

---

Heisui walked out of the school a little hurriedly and was relieved when his temporary claustrophobia washed away by the sun light. He clutched his bag lunch close in his hands and started to look for a spot to sit. His first 3 classes of his first day of school were unnerving. Everyone seemed to be looking down on him, the other teachers besides Iroh were even more bitter than the students around him. Was there really something that different about him? If so he couldn't see it.

He was one of the first few kids outside; the ones already outside were sitting at round tables set up in the grass it the shade of the trees. There weren't many other tables in the shade so he picked one of the few that were completely free of other students. Sitting down he opened his paper bag, but he didn't pull anything out, he didn't get a chance to because he heard someone come up beside him and he looked up. Standing beside him was another boy, maybe a little taller than him with that classic Fire Nation ink black hair and his eyes were a red brown and had a mean glint in them. Heisui leaned away from the other boy, and even though he was intimidated, he tried to be polite.

"Hello..." He began and noticed there were about 3 other boys, all unique yet all the same, with the apparent leader standing next to him; 5 seats were around the table, he was sure they could share. The one next to him, apparently, wasn't the sharing type.

"You're in my seat, kid." He said sharply; Heisui was slightly taken back by the harsh tone.

"There are plenty of seats," he said quietly, reasonably, "Can't you..." He was interrupted by the boy grabbing his shirt and pushing him out of the chair. He landed on the ground on his back with a grunt and he was shocked to hear that the group was laughing at him. The leader of the group was smirking and he added salt to the wound by taking Heisui's seat and opening his lunch bag. The boy snorted.

"A puny sandwich," He wrinkled his nose and tossed the darker skinned boy's general direction, "Pathetic." The group snickered and Heisui noticed the other people around the area had turned to see what the commotion was. Some were smirking, some were laughing, and few were just watching with an unwavering gaze. Heisui felt his cheeks flush, humiliated by the experience, he picked up his near by bagged lunch and stood, walking away from the shaded spots, finding one table clear of any other people. It was hot and baking in the sun, but it was away from the others that laughed.

He sat down with his back turned to the sun and he was finally able to take out his lunch that his aunt had made for him. Glad it wasn't damaged by being tossed around he took his first bite savoring the taste; Aunt Katara did make good food. Only a few moments later did he see a shadow get over cast on the table and he glanced up, a streak of worry that he'd be pushed away again. Though instead of an intimidating gang, there was one single solitary timid girl with her own bag lunch.

He swallowed whatever he had in his mouth, he'd always been taught to be polite to girls, Aori had been practice for that rule ever since she'd been born. He observed the girl, she was shorter than him he was sure, and did not have the most perfect physique like some of the other fire nation girls, who resembled starved dogs, even at this young age. This girl still retained her baby fat and had cautious red eyes, along with her black hair in childish pony tails.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked gingerly, "Everywhere else is taken." It took a minute to sink in; Heisui found it strange for someone to need to ask to sit down, in his tribe everyone sat wherever they wanted because they all knew each other. Heisui smiled though and nodded; at least someone around here was nice.

"Sure"

* * *

The school system is weird, that's all I can say, and at the time of war, or just after a war, people aren't too eager to welcome different people from other countries. Heisui won't have an easy time, that's fore sure. :D But he made a friend; friends are priceless 


	10. Scarlet Embers

:D You get a complementry chapter because I got the first Avatar DVD. second ep theres Sokka and Zuko fighting, and the interaction is cute :), and Sokka in a dress over _-Rewinds DVD-_ and over _-rewinds-_ and over _-rewinds-_ and over _-rewinds-_ and over...

* * *

Sokka slumped on to the couch and let whatever bags and baskets he had drop, exhausted from walking around the village market. He sat up briefly to crack his neck; he was the one that carried everything. "That is the last time I let you drag me shopping." Katara sighed and set down a bag full of groceries on the kitchen table and Aori on the ground. 

"It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't waist your energy complaining." She said and started sorting out the groceries. Sokka groaned and forced himself to his feet; he had to put everything away. Heisui burst in the door then and ran over to his father; and before Sokka knew what had hit him, he had a 6 year old latched around his leg. He laughed lightly and looked down at his son.

"Hey, Heisui, how was your first day at school?" he asked and Heisui released his father, stepping back, smiling widely, being optimistic about the day.

"Great, Uncle Aang was there, talking to the whole class." He said; he didn't want to worry his father.

"So I heard," Sokka said, picking up a couple of bags, "Make any new friends?" Heisui's smile widened; genuine this time.

"Yes!" He said and followed his father into the first bedroom, Sokka's bedroom. "Her name's Kaijin, and she's a fire bender too. She's 6 too and she's been to Iroh's bending classes."

"Uh-huh, you start them tonight." Sokka mentioned, storing through the clothes on his futon.

"She showed me some fire bending." He continued, "But she says she has trouble controlling it, is bending really that hard?" Sokka froze, the words reviving that memory of when he'd asked Zuko that question. He glanced at Heisui properly for the first time and saw the boy was looking up to him for an answer. He'd never actually announced to Heisui that he couldn't bend, he'd never asked though either. Did the boy assume that he knew that kind of thing?

"I... wouldn't know," He said and Heisui tilted his head to the side in apparent bewilderment, "I'm not a bender, I can't water bend or anything like it." Heisui's brows furrowed in more confusion.

"Daddy, why can I fire bend?" he asked again since they'd gotten to the Fire Nation, "If you can't fire bend, and Aunt Katara can water bend..." He was confused and Sokka couldn't blame him. Sokka pushed the things on the bed aside and sat down, beckoning Heisui to sit down. Heisui did, hopping into his father's lap, as if he was ready for a bed time story. Sokka took a deep breath, he'd have to explain it all sometime, and now that they were off the street he felt he could explain it.

"Heisui... You were, conceived differently than most kids..." He began, but his son cut him off innocently.

"Daddy, what's 'conceived'?" he asked and Sokka smiled, reminded that he shouldn't take this so seriously, Heisui wasn't.

"Conceived is the way you're born." He explained.

"Oh." Heisui nodded, understanding; at least half of it.

"Anyway, you were born differently," Sokka continued and then tried to think of a way to explain it, "You know how Aori has both Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang for parents?" Heisui confirmed this with a nod, "Well every child has two parents..."

"Why?" Heisui asked, being the naive one, "Why do you need two people?"

"_That_, is something I'll explain to you when you're older," Sokka said and continued, "And while normally every child has two parents of each gender, uh, that's boy and girl," He explained because Heisui had opened his mouth to ask, "You're different, because..." He faltered slightly, "Because you have two fathers, me and another man." He waited an agonizing minute while Heisui took this in, the information forming more questions.

"Why is it usually only a boy and girl?" he asked, "Why is it different for two boys to have a baby?" Sokka took a deep breath; he knew this would raise questions.

"Because girls are more equipped to have the children."

"Have? Did you have me?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean I should start calling you mommy?"

Sokka nearly choked, "No, no, it most certainly does not, please still call me dad."

"Can all boys have babies?"

"No, only a few."

"How can you tell if you can?"

"You get pregnant."

"How do you get pregnant?"

"That will also be explained when you're older."

"Could I get pregnant?"

"I... I don't think you should worry about that kind of thing, you're not old enough to be making babies."

"When will I be?"

"When you're as old as Gran-Gran."

Heisui's face scrunched up, "You're as old as Gran-Gran?"

"No, never mind, I was kidding."

"So... Who's my other daddy?"

Sokka paused, his mouth open, but the name didn't come out. Sokka wasn't ready for that. He closed him mouth and took a deep breath; he didn't want Heisui to know he was a prince of the Fire Nation; it would be too much information for one night. He'd always known the rich to be heartless; they never found meaning in life because they never cared about anything but money and themselves. They'd never worked; they were in their own little world. He wanted Heisui to be safe, but not sheltered like that.

"Your... other father is a fire bender," Sokka finally said calmly, "He and I knew each other when we were younger... during the war Aang is always talking about," He didn't really plan on letting the story slip, but it would quell Heisui's need to know everything about Zuko, at least for now. He actually wondered if Heisui would be angry with him in the future for not telling him he was the son of a firelord, "We didn't like each other at first, he was a fire bender, and I was just from the water tribes..." Heisui listened intently, intrigued by the story, even if it wasn't in much detail, he didn't care, "I'm not really even sure anymore if there was something more between us, but you were conceived, and by that time we had split... He went back to the Fire Nation, and we; me, Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang, went back to the South Pole; where I had you." Heisui blinked once slowly.

"Have you seen him since?" he asked and Sokka swallowed, only to find his throat was dry.

"No." he said, "Not for 7 years." There was a quiet moment where Heisui was taking in all he'd learned and Sokka was trying to will away the water in his eyes; he'd never had to put the story into words before.

"Heisui, Sokka, I made dinner!" Katara's yell from the kitchen woke them from their quiet moment. Sokka chuckled dryly, having to force it out a bit.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." He said and Heisui slid out of his father's lap, nodding. The boy looked at Sokka for a moment with such a calculated look; he resembled Zuko for a split moment, before he went to eat. Sokka was thankful when Heisui pushed the door shut some on his way out, because he couldn't stop the two tears that leaked out of his eyes. It just hit him, how much he missed Zuko, a memory sliding into his mind before he could stop it.

They'd been in a field, waiting for Aang's fire bending training to be completed and Katara had gone to the market for their dinner. Appa and Momo were of course with the air bender and Iroh was teaching him the finer points. That left the two of them, Zuko and Sokka, in the open field, the weather was cloudy, and it looked as if it was going to rain, but not quite. It had been within that week time frame that they'd actually outwardly shown any passion towards one another; just that one glorious week before the war ended and Zuko left. Sokka had been lying in the grass, comfortably, the clouds covering the glare of the sun; Zuko was sitting beside him, actually relaxing instead of his vigorous training session.

"It's going to rain soon." Zuko said, obviously displeased with the weather.

"Yeah, but it's nice until it does." Sokka said lazily, eyes half shut already. He didn't really see clearly, but he did see a shadow fall over him and felt Zuko come closer, hovering over him. He opened his eyes more and blinked at he saw a red flower in front of his nose. Sokka's hand drifted up and he took it by the stem; obviously Zuko was giving it to him. It was a unique plant with red, yellow, and orange petals that resembled flames.

"It's a Scarlet Ember, native to my homeland," Zuko gave a brief description and Sokka smiled, laughing lightly.

"I'm not a girl you know," he said and his blue eyes looked at the prince, "I don't have to be romanced." He saw a rare blush come onto Zuko's cheeks and the fire bender huffed, sitting up more. Sokka sat up as well, the flower still in his hand, and even though he'd made a wise crack on Zuko's expense; he was awed by the gesture, and his own blush was not that uncommon, finding his face heat up, he spoke more softly, hoping his voice would tell him how much he liked it. "But thanks, I like it." Zuko looked at him again, normally hard yellow eyes softening and he leaned over, their lips brushing and melting together into their first kiss...

Sokka's hand was over his own mouth, feeling the tingling sensation that memory always brought back. Passing his thumb over his lips he stood and whipped his eyes on his shirt sleeve, deciding to go and make an appearance at dinner, even though he couldn't say he was that hungry any more.

---

I believe Zuko has the capability to be romantic, when he's not obsessing over getting back home, he is royalty after all, and they do have a level of elegance. If Zuko got to know someone I'm sure he could be a regular gentleman. Not all the time mind you, but sometimes :)


	11. Memories of Rain

Ah-k, I have a lot to do in the story before it gets moving along and I'm drinking wine coolers for my sanity here. All I have to say to the world is that happy het couples can kiss my ass and yaoi is my only savior of this world, thank you! _-Drinks wine cooler-_

---

Aang slipped into the palace for the second time in the visit and he tried to be quiet so as not to alert Zuko's royal advisors of his presence, they never seemed to like him. The monk sighed and smiled, making his way towards the throne room, where the firelord could usually be found. He'd brought Heisui home after school and then came to the palace to see if he could greet the fire bender yet. He tried to tell himself not to mention that Sokka and Katara were there, because surely Zuko would like to see them after 7 years; well maybe not Katara, both his wife and his friend didn't not get along well, and he was disappointed, he wanted everyone to get along, but he'd learned after playing the role of Avatar that not everything worked out the way he wanted. Also if he told Zuko Katara was there, he'd make the connection that Sokka was there as well, the siblings had always been together; Zuko was too intelligent to fool.

Aang soon quietly pushed open one of the large double doors to Zuko's throne room; it was mostly for traditional meetings when other leaders came to the fire nation, or special events. It was, Iroh had told him, where Zuko had lost his fight with his father and been banished for two years. The room was long and big with a red carpet that smoothly trailed up a couple stage steps then back down the other side of the platform, where only a couple of strides later was a large throne, where there sat a familiar firelord, who was jotting some things down on a clip board of parchment, a bottle of ink on the end of the arm of the throne, the fire bender occasionally dipping a very fancy red feathered quill.

"I told you not to bother me." Zuko hissed without looking up, but just hearing someone in range he assumed it had been a guard or someone.

"Sorry, I didn't get the memo." Aang said, smile upon his face and Zuko paused, yellow eyes darting, his quill hovering over the paper, realizing who it was. Zuko then started to clean up his little mess, putting his quill back in the ink bottle and setting his clip board on the table next to his throne.

"I didn't realize it was you." Zuko explained for his earlier outburst of frustration. He really had needed the silence; his advisors had been on him again like starved hounds on a steak, until he'd let loose a threatening whirl of fire that made them back off. He didn't care about a stupid robe, and he didn't care that he'd ripped it accidentally on his trip. He didn't _care_! And currently he was back in his black pants and tunic, more comfortable than he ever was in royal fabrics.

"It happens," Aang said with a shrug and he walked closer to the firelord, or more precisely, his curiosity was caught on what the firelord had been writing, "What were you working on?" Though before he caught a glimpse, Zuko snatched the parchment away.

"Nothing of importance." Zuko said quickly and the paper quickly incinerated in his hand, turning into ashes. It at first had been anger management that his uncle had taught him during his voyage to catch the monk, but he had no time for it on the open sea; yet now he had frustration he had to control, he couldn't threaten his advisors all the time and he couldn't fry them because they knew what was expected of the royal blood; they taught the elegance that each new generation needed to have and they kept everything in order. Whether or not he liked them, he could not fire them or cross that line in which they would refuse to support him, even if he did have royal blood, people could only take so much.

The real reason he didn't want Aang to see it though is because after a good portion of the page was taken up with insults and curses towards his advisors, his temper had dampened, his mind had turned back to the journey years ago, back to the person he didn't just tolerate, but enjoyed being around; Sokka. His mind had whirled with all of the memories, landing on one that had brought them particularly close.

It had been raining all day and it drizzled into the night as they had been on their journey. Traveling in the field lands of the Earth Kingdom they stopped by the largest clumping of trees; to hide Appa. They were all being chased by the fire benders then, even Iroh and Zuko, so they had to be careful. They'd started taking turns being watch outs and it had been Zuko's turn and he did not like being stuck outside, in the rain, for the entire night; he hated being wet. Stubborn and irritated he sat outside, trying to stay awake, though it was hard to. They hadn't bothered with a fire; everything was too wet, and Katara had set up the tarp over the tent; she seemed satisfied to do it.

Zuko huffed and sat up straighter, whipping the rain from his face with his wet sleeve, though it didn't do much good. The dampness bothered him, but the chill didn't, being a fire bender all he had to do was breathe and his body temperature was easily regulated, all though he did blow some fire into his hands to keep them from going numb, hands and feet were first to go when it was cold, even with his bending.

He heard the sloshing of foot steps and glanced behind him, only to see Sokka approaching, stopping a foot away, the rain dampened his hearing with its constant pitter patter on the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Zuko had asked and Sokka took an uncertain step back, it was before they fully trusted each other, though they weren't arguing constantly; as Zuko and Katara were.

"Well, it's... I can't sleep," Sokka admitted and Zuko's eyes flickered to something the water tribe teen was holding. Sokka had followed his gaze and held out what looked to be a water tribe woven blanket. "Its water resistant. I, uh... I figured you could use it better than I could." Zuko stared at the blanket for a minute, then glanced at Sokka, suspicious, "You did say you didn't like to get wet once." Sokka waved the blanket a bit before Zuko finally accepted it. Sokka stood up straight and turned to go back into the tent, sure if it was not raining or dark his blush would have been very apparent.

"Hold on." Zuko said and Sokka stopped, glancing at the prince only to see him beckoning him back over to him. Tentatively he came back over, standing the same distance away from the fire bender; he'd learned after 2 weeks already with Zuko that he liked his space. "It can't be that warm in the tent without this."

"Its not," Sokka stated, "But I've slept in colder weather all my life, this isn't a big deal..."

"Come here." Zuko said, signaling with his hand that he wanted Sokka to be with in reaching distance. Sokka's brows furrowed in confusion and he took a step closer, only to have the prince grab the side of his shirt and pull him into his lap, and before Sokka could get up, Zuko flicked open the blanket and pulled it over his shoulders so that two of the corners lay down on Sokka's shoulders as well. Sokka fidgeted as first, shocked at where he was, with whom, and that Zuko had actually made willing physical contact with him.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka's lean waist and the feeling of mostly dry cloth on his saturated skin was refreshing and warm. He felt Sokka calm more then as their body heat mingled and Zuko concentrated his bending to encircle them both, within the confines of the blanket where his heat was not washed away by the rain's winds. The rain didn't bother them much; not that night, not while together, warm, and alone...

Zuko dusted off the ashes of the parchment and that was when business started between him and the Avatar, unable to dwell on memories now; he had a nation to run.

---

Heisui shifted uncomfortably next to Kaijin, kneeling on a mat floor, waiting for Iroh to begin the bending class. People still looked at him suspiciously, it made him uncomfortable. He recognized the boy that had taken his seat at lunch, surrounded by a few other particularly mean looking boys.

"Kaijin, why did they keep giving me strange looks?" he finally asked and she shrugged.

"I don't think they need a reason," she replied, "That's Okibi's friends, they don't like to be nice." Kaijin pointed out the very boy that had pushed Heisui, "That one's Okibi, he's from the houses close to the fire lord's palace, he says his grandfather is one of Lord Zuko's advisors, but I don't believe him." Heisui nodded and looked away when Okibi looked in their direction. Kaijin coughed uncomfortably and sat down on her bottom, tired from sitting in that other position, whispering in a hushed tone. "He's a really good bender, even though he's a meanie." Heisui tilted his head to the side a bit.

"How do you know so much?" he asked in awe and Kaijin blushed lightly in being acknowledged for her keen ear.

"I dun know." She said and Iroh walked in then, smiling cheerfully, the class was brought to attention. The class was only half the number of students that had been in the school's class room; Heisui guessed that not everyone fire bended.

"Hello, class." Iroh greeted.

"Hello, Master Iroh." The class replied simultaneously and Iroh smiled more.

"Today we're going to be reviewing the basics and make sure everyone is caught up..." There were a couple groans, mostly from Okibi's group but Kaijin seemed relieved that they were taking it easy. Heisui was just curious to learn what the basics were. Iroh clapped his hand to get everyone to react, "Stand up and get into breathing exercise positions. No fire today, just focus on control and heat." The students stood and resumed a position of spreading their feet apart and a couple students did it differently then others, some family influences in their technique, Okibi was one of them; instead of crouching, he stood straight, nearly in a fighting stance, he looked fiercer in the position, on top of the fact that he didn't seem to want to practice breathing.

Heisui followed Kaijin's technique, which was like Iroh's demonstrated briefly before he went around the room, giving tips to students having trouble with it. Iroh only advised Heisui to breath deeper and for Kaijin to widen her stance before going on his way. On his trips around the room he explained that air flow was a very important key to fire bending, as well as limb movements and temper. Heisui listened carefully, fascinated by the theories. He was curious as to what controlling fire would be like, but he wasn't too eager, his mind flashing back to when he burned himself in Appa's saddle, it had not been fun. Kaijin mentioned some things when the exercise was going on; like that they were training at night because if one couldn't control fire very well, it most likely wouldn't be strong enough to hurt anyone.

Also in the lesson Iroh demonstrated a couple of stances and fluent but sharp movements, a spark of fire caught everyone's attention, keeping the class motivated so they didn't veer off course. A couple students did set off flames, but Iroh reminded them that it was only breathing and form practice, to focus discipline and control.

By the end of the lesson Heisui felt it had been a good work out; he'd never seen some of the techniques that Iroh had used. He'd watched his father, grandfather and other tribesmen train and even tried to copy from a distance, but then at that time he would rather play with Aori than train, it seemed boring then, but now with the concept of fire it seemed more riveting.

He and Kaijin were laughing as they left the training building, a sense of accomplishment between them both of his first fire bending lesson.

"That was fun!" Heisui exclaimed for at least the third time and Kaijin grinned.

"You should see the classes where he actually lets us play with fire." She said and Heisui's eyes lit up just that little bit more. Kaijin smiled, for once having someone that would listen to what she had to say.

"Having fun, new kid?"

Both Heisui and Kaijin stopped and looked to see Okibi behind them, the taller boy was alone and didn't appear to need anyone around him to make himself more intimidating. He was scowling angrily and approached them swiftly. "You better stay out of my way. Iroh is slowing his lessons down because of you and I've waited long enough to start some real bending." Heisui took a step back from the taller boy, unsure of how to react to the hash tone and accusation.

"Leave him alone!" Kaijin said defensively, "Just because Master Iroh doesn't think you're ready for bending, doesn't mean you can pick Heisui!" Okibi snorted.

"Already sticking up for the wannabe bender?" he sneered, "I doubt he even can fire bend." Heisui's eyebrows narrowed, offended by that accusation.

"I can too fire bend." He said, defending his own self, "And my daddy says I'm a fire bender!"

"You're dad's probably a no good water bender," Okibi snapped back, "Just look at you, you're as dark as a crow, you're a liar."

"I am not a liar!" Heisui yelled and in his anger he pushed Okibi and the other boy stumbled back a step, but he smirked.

"So you want to play with a real fire bender?" Okibi said threateningly and lifted up his hand, uncurling his fingers to reveal a small fire in his hand. Kaijin immediately took a step back, alarmed.

"Okibi, this isn't an Agni Kai!" She exclaimed, "Stop it!" Heisui's eyes widened at the flame; it wasn't nearly as impressive as Aang's show of fire bending, but this fire was different, angrier, backing up the threatening tone in Okibi's words. Heisui stepped back and Okibi took a step forward, and with the step the flame spiked bigger, but before anything could happen, a shadow fell over the both of them.

"I believe class is over, Okibi." Iroh said calmly and Okibi was startled, his flame going out. They all turned to their teacher and master who had an eyebrow raised curiously. Okibi huffed and stood straight.

"I was just leaving." He said and turned, not interested in getting in trouble with the old general. Heisui's eyes were still wide and his breathing had escalated, scared by that experience. Kaijin hurried over to the boy and rested her hand on his arm.

"You ok, Heisui?" she asked and Heisui nodded, a bit dazed.

"Yeah…" he replied, then his mind focused on the words Kaijin had said, "What's an Angi Kai?"

"An Angi Kai," Iroh said, interrupting their one on one conversation, making his presence known, "Is a fight between fire benders. It is to prove honor or strength to others. And it has been discouraged since after the war. Okibi knows this, and when you learn to use your own fire, I hope you will not be pressured into one." Heisui was sobered quite quickly with his master's words from any other thought he might have had. Iroh's seriousness spoke volumes from the grandfather like figure he'd had since meeting the old general. "Now," Iroh's voice had calmed from the stern tone he'd taken earlier to get his point across, "You're parents have both asked me to escort you home on my way." Kaijin bit her lip at that remark and Heisui just nodded, it had been a long day. Iroh ushered them back to the village and the two young benders complied, walking ahead of Iroh a few steps. They eased into a conversation that avoided the subject of Okibi soon enough, but Heisui couldn't help but be curious. When would he be able to make fire and prove that he _was_ a fire bender like the rest of them? And this Agni Kai, what was it like? He wondered, but he didn't ask, no right now.

---

All fire bending training was based off of Jeong Jeong's ep and Iroh's explanations, plus the cool martial arts thing on the Avatar DVD, along with my own interpritation. And I would have updated yesterday but the damn Document thing wouldn't submit!


	12. Left Behind

Hey everyone, more of Heisui than anyone else in this chapter

---

Heisui and Aori watch their parents busily pack their things and load it onto Appa's saddle, though it was less than what they had come with. They'd been there in the Fire Nation for over a week and Heisui had gotten use to a quickly made routine. He would wake up and Aunt Katara would have breakfast and they would eat. Uncle Aang would take him to school, then after school he would walk home with Kaijin, where they would split up when they had to. His aunt was teaching his father to cook; Sokka had always let Katara do the cooking on their journey on account of two things. One, he still partly believed a woman had her place in the kitchen, even though he respected the other gender; he respected them even more after having to carry a child. Also, Katara was the best cook in the group; Sokka, he had to admit, was not so good.

Heisui sighed; after being used to his aunt's constant good cooking, his father's was really… unique. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't as tasteful. Heisui also went to bending classes every other day. He sometimes dreaded to because half the class gave him a dirty look every time they saw him, and Okibi was the worst. He would trip Heisui and push him at any time in which he could blame it as an accident. Heisui hated it, and didn't dare retaliate, because every time he wanted to he could feel Iroh's eyes on him and he stopped. He was frustrated with himself that he couldn't make fire, he had heard the jeers, most of the class could bend fire, but he couldn't. By the third class he'd asked his uncle for some tips on fire bending, but the Avatar had gracefully side stepped the request, saying he should wait until Iroh taught him properly.

Heisui didn't like the feeling that he was being lead around and kept in the dark. Why was everything changing? Couldn't they have stayed at home? Home was the South Pole, not here. Sure he had made a friend, but was it worth having so many people that hated him? He didn't even know what he'd done. So his skin was darker, and his father was from the water tribes, but he had another father out there that was a fire bender; didn't that count for something?

"Heisui," Aori turned to her cousin, blinking innocent grey eyes at him, "I'm bored." Heisui only glanced at the girl, not in the mood for this kind of thing. Didn't she know that they weren't going to see each other everyday anymore? His father had told them while he helped his aunt pack; Aang, Katara and Aori were leaving to continue the Avatar journey, and Heisui and Sokka were staying here, alone, in an unforgiving land of people. "Let's play snowball!"

"There's no snow, Aori." Heisui mumbled, sitting down under a tree in the shade. His knees were drawn up and his arms were on them, his mouth mostly hidden by his fore arms. "You can't play snowball with no snow." Aori pouted, she was kneeling next to him, her doll in her arms. She looked at her mother and father loading up Appa's saddle.

"Where are we going?" she asked innocently, "Are we going home? Then maybe he can play snowball." Heisui looked at the ground.

"No, Uncle Aang's going around the world, and so are you and Aunt Katara," He said, laying it out on the table for his cousin; perhaps Katara hadn't explained it well enough when she'd told Aori where they were going, "I'm staying here to learn to fire bend." He said the last part grimly. He wanted to go with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He didn't want everyone to leave.

"Why can't you come?" Aori asked; her face scrunching up in a cute and confused manner. "My daddy could teach you." It only made sense to her, and him too, but the adults always had strange reasons to do things that they didn't understand.

"But he won't." Heisui said sadly, "And I don't think Master Iroh will come with us just to teach me." Aori's young face saddened and she plopped down next to her cousin on her bottom and she bumped her head on his shoulder to rest it there.

"When are we coming back to visit?" she asked, taking this in little by little.

"Dad says Fall." He said shortly, chest swelling up. He was upset, yes, and maybe a bit bitter too towards the situation.

"I'll miss you, Heisui." Aori stated and Heisui looked at her again, touched by the sentiment.

"I'll miss you too." He replied softly and a strange sense unease settled that was not normally between them. There was not normally any kind of unease around Aori, she was always happy and cheerful. Heisui believed this was the only time he felt, actually _felt_ the sadness looming. It depressed him and he didn't like it. He sat up straighter and his cousin stopped leaning on him, sitting up on her own, allowing him to stand. She blinked big grey eyes at him before he turned around with a grin on his face, determined to make her smile again before they had to leave.

"Come on," he said, holding a hand out to her and she took it without a second thought, trusting him without worry like their whole tribe trusted each other. There was no cautiousness; there was no reason for there to be, they were family after all. "I bet Kaijin knows where a good fishing spot is, I'll catch you a big fish before you go." This made Aori smile, she loved animals; fish included.

"Ok!" she said and followed him into the village, though not before Aori quickly ran to tell the adults that they were going fishing; she hated to worry her mother. Heisui actually felt apprehensive about saying anything, he had that sense of sadness about being here, and he didn't want to confide in the adults, not right now.

---

"So your aunt and uncle are leaving?" Kaijin asked her head tilted a bit to the side, bent over, her hands on her knees, watching Heisui.

"Yup," Heisui replied seemingly indifferent about the situation, hiding how he truly felt about it. He didn't want to burden his only friend with his troubled thoughts, "by noon." He was sitting on a secluded dock, his legs dangling above the water, his sleeves and his pant legs rolled up in the hot sun. He had a pole he'd fashioned with a stick and line from his father, (He had to get it from his dad, he didn't have any himself), also a hook with a piece of bread on the other end of the line.

His father had taught him to fish with a spear when they were going to eat it, but with a hook and line if they were not. Aori liked to see the fish alive, as she often didn't get to do; in the South Pole they had to get food when they could, and they weren't going to torture the fish by suffocating it with air. Said little girl was next to him, crouching down next to him, eyes darting around for any movement, but unlike the clearer Southern waters, the ocean surrounding the fire nation were warmer and murkier.

"Have you caught fish here before, Kaijin?" Aori asked curiously and the young fire bender girl laughed a little, shaking her head.

"Nah, I don't fish, only the sailors do." She said and crouched down behind Heisui, "But its quiet here and not many people to scare away the fish, right?" Heisui nodded.

"Yeah." He glanced around the area. It was further down the coast than the port with a yellow sand beach off the shore and this dock, along with an old over turned canoe by the dock that obviously hadn't been used before. He could tell not many people came by here; there were weeds growing in the sand and clumps of seaweed were washed up everywhere.

"It's a good place to think and get away from everyone." Kaijin mentioned absently, "it can be crowded in the village." She sat down fully, making the dock bob a bit in the water. Heisui was just quiet, enjoying the peace he hadn't had in days. He glanced in the sun's general direction and saw it was nearing noon, when their shadows would disappeared.

Heisui had to admit, it was a lot better here than in the village. He felt his mind clear and he wondered about one of his burdens at a time.

"Kaijin," he asked curiously, "When did you start fire bending, with actual fire?" Aori's head popped up at that, wondering as well now that Heisui asked; he father wouldn't speak of it.

"Well…" Kaijin fidgeted a moment with her grey shirt that had wisps of red to simulate fire on the material. "Not too long," she admitted, "At the end of spring."

"How did you start?" he asked; he wondered how one could make fire out of thin air. Kaijin shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well… I don't know, I guess I got so stressed… it just happened." She gave the vaguest of details, but Heisui got the point.

"So what do I have to do to make fire?" He asked, "I'm so behind of everyone." Kaijin heard the despair in her friend's voice and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up from the water to look at her.

"Master Iroh says fire is controlled by a bender's emotions. Anger and frustration built it up until it bursts." She said, hoping to help in anyway possible. Heisui's eyes turned back to the water.

"Well I have both of those, so where's the fire?" He said bitterly and Kaijin leaned back from him, put off by his angry tone, her hand leaving his shoulder. Heisui immediately felt guilty and he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "It's been… I've never been in a village like this before, and everything suddenly changed so fast." Aori nodded, she too had been torn away from her village they were both born in. Kaijin's expression softened and leaned her shoulder against his back, startling him some. She didn't want him to worry about fitting in with the rest of the fire benders, the rest of them were not as nice as Heisui, she didn't want him to change; fire changed people.

"What's your village like?" she asked curiously and Heisui felt a light blush cross his face; he wasn't use to girls yet, certainly not within his own age group.

"Uh well…" He stumbled a moment; there was nothing really interesting about his village. "It's not much; it snows all the time." Kaijin blinked, confused.

"What's snow?" she asked and Heisui blinked back at her.

"You don't know what snow is?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I've heard some people talk about it," she said, "snow is like rain, only its cold, but it's never cold here"

"It's never cold?" He asked, confused as well, maybe even a little alarmed. Aori listened intently to the differences between worlds. They discussed things like that for the longest while, and it got their minds away from any burdens; for between them, fire didn't matter, and Heisui liked that.

---

Pleeeeeease, review, I like reviews, looooong, detailed reviews, and not immature flames, they make me laugh :D


	13. Visiting Uncle

Thank you sexy pancake for alerting me to the link problem, my computer's been crappy all week, it must have messed with the uploading. I'll repost it and see if it comes up, if it does, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Sokka sighed and plopped down into a seat, feeling exhausted. He had stopped off at Iroh's house for a visit, even though, he thought to himself, he should be organizing and cleaning the house to make it more livable, but he just couldn't find it anywhere in his being to actually do it. Ok, so perhaps he was procrastinating a bit, but he was tired; He'd gotten a job at the port, doing some odd jobs and helping around the ships. There wasn't a lot of money, but it was enough to survive on. He would drop Heisui off at school and work until it was time for Heisui to come home, then he had to take care of the boy when he got home from sunrise to sun set, then dinner and putting his son to bed; it was definitely a handful without Katara to help, she'd always been there to watch Heisui while he was gone, but he hardly trusted anyone here to look after him. He missed home and his sister.

Aang, Katara and Aori had left a week ago and Heisui had grown quiet and tended to avoid him some. He wondered if Heisui blamed him for it, he wouldn't blame the young fire bender, he'd moved Heisui from his only home and neither of them was being accepted gracefully into the Fire Nation by the people. Sokka sighed, hoping the bumpy events in the beginning would smooth out.

He looked up when Iroh came back into the room with freshly brewed tea; Iroh had insisted he have some ginseng tea to help him relax. Sokka gratefully took the cup offered to him and inhaled its herbal scent. He could hardly remember the exact time he had tea; he missed it when Iroh would make it every time they camped on their journey. He smiled lightly when it reminded him of how Zuko would always say that Iroh shouldn't have been wasting their limited funds on tea.

"So how is Heisui?" Iroh asked curiously as he sat down across from Sokka, the table between them.

"He's ok; he's over at a friend's house," Sokka replied, "'Kaijin' I think that's what he said." He had left a note at home incase Heisui went home earlier than expected. Iroh smiled.

"He's a good judge of character then," the old general said, his own tea cup in hand, "Kaijin is a good student, sweet girl." Sokka nodded slightly, sipping his tea.

"At least he made one friend, I'm glad he's happy." He wished his words hadn't sounded empty. He truly was happy for Heisui… but the boy was off with his friend and he was left alone, and the only person he really knew was Iroh, but the old man wasn't always available, usually he was teaching or he just wasn't in the village, most likely in the castle. Iroh heard the tone, but chose not to comment, deciding to start on a subject he'd been curious about for a while now.

"So how much do you like Zuko?" he asked idly and Sokka nearly choked on his tea from trying to gasp in surprise. Iroh really tried hard not to laugh, but a small chuckled escaped him as Sokka recovered, "I don't see why it's such a big surprise, it was obvious you liked him on the journey." Sokka couldn't suppress the blush on his face, he'd admitted he liked Zuko to Katara and Aang only because Katara had actually thought Zuko had forced him into it; she truly hadn't trusted the fire bender, and he'd been just as embarrassed as he was now. It seemed quite ridiculous that he could still hope that Zuko would like him, after all, Zuko was a fire lord; he could always do better than Sokka.

"Was it really showing that much?" He asked; thumb tracing the rim of his cup, staring into the tinted water. Sure he and Zuko had had sex, it didn't always mean someone liked another, he could understand why Iroh was asking.

"What was showing was the affection you two had for each other." Iroh said calmly and Sokka felt a familiar sadness sink in his gut.

"Did he really like me? Or was I just a fling?" he let the words slip out, truly wanting to know.

"Honestly," Iroh took a breath, Zuko had never let Sokka's name slip during his rein as fire lord, even while they discussed the journey that led to this, "Only Zuko knows for sure," Sokka started to make a sigh of disappointment, but Iroh wasn't done, "But I've never seen my nephew act the way he did around you." Sokka felt a flutter of hope; but was it empty hope?

"Surely there's been someone other than me." He tried taking up the pessimistic role, he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them smashed.

"He's turned down every woman that his advisors threw at him," Iroh informed. Sokka was quiet a minute, allowing the information to sink in. He really never expected to have this conversation with Iroh.

"Yeah, I cared about Zuko," He admitted, "And I still do; but I can't just dwell on it all the time, I have Heisui to take care of." Iroh didn't want to argue what he thought was right or wrong, that never solved everything.

"I see that, and you look quite tired because of the experience." He mentioned and Sokka blinked.

"Is that obvious too?" He asked, looking down at himself, though he saw no immediate tell tale sign of his fatigue; but he had no doubt Iroh could tell the difference from the last time they met. Iroh nodded.

"The Summer Festival is coming up, you should attend it, relax, have some time to yourself." Iroh suggested and Sokka started to argue, but the question that always held him back popped up.

"I can't, Heisui..."

"I can watch him." Iroh interrupted, "I keep an eye on a few of my students while their parents have some time alone. It will also give me some time with my grandnephew and I could teach him more about his Fire Nation heritage. You can relax and socialize." Sokka thought about that a minute, it would be nice to get out of the routine they had fallen into, and he remembered the last time he'd been to a fire nation festival. The people ran around in masks and there had been shows of fire, though that one puppet show they'd witnessed was not something he'd like Heisui exposed to.

"Are you sure you can keep an eye on him?" he asked, not wanting to just dump his son on the old man.

"Of course, in fact, I insist; I remember how hard it is to take care of a young fire bender, I've raised two." Sokka smiled, remembering on their journey, Iroh had mentioned a son of his own.

"I suppose the break would be nice." He said and Iroh smiled kindly.

"I suggest you go to the market and purchase some masks for yourselves and more clothes." Iroh said, then added, "People can be more like themselves behind masks, remember that." Sokka nodded slightly and set down his tea cup.

"Thank you Iroh"

* * *

I don't know much about Iroh's son, but he did mention he had on in the ep where Zuko went to catch Aang at the North Pole. Review and I'll put up the next chapter soon 


	14. To the Festival

Next chapter, people think they know what's going to happen, lets find out if they're right

* * *

"Heisui," Sokka called from his room, "Get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes!"

"Ok!" Heisui called back from somewhere in the house and Sokka sighed as he picked up the Fire Nation clothing Katara had gotten him. He couldn't believe he was going to wear this, but he supposed it was ok; he wouldn't stick out as much and get looks from people. He took a deep breath then slowly let it out and he walked over to the long mirror that was hung on the wall; Katara had gotten him that as well. He slipped off his blue wrap around shirt, then his black shirt and picked up the smoke grey shirt, but a glance in the mirror made him pause. His gaze had landed upon the only indication that he'd been pregnant with Heisui.

Slowly he let his index finger trace down the pale and risen line going down his abdomen, slightly to the left. They'd had to cut Heisui out of him, the pain had been too much to tolerate; and he didn't want to think about where else he would have come out. But... he smiled a bit and thought; it was worth it.

He slipped on the grey shirt and then put on the red, tying it securely around himself, then went over to his futon where his mask lay. He'd taken Heisui shopping and while getting clothes there was a small mask open before the festival, he'd found a kitsune mask that would do the job, a red one with only slits for eyes and black tipped ears. The shop keeper mentioned that foxes were popular in the Fire Nation, for their legendary foxfire. Heisui had found a clever looking koi fish mask; it had been one of the few water type masks there. Whether or not Heisui was a fire bender, he still preferred his water tribe heritage.

Sokka picked up his mask and examined it as he walked out of the room. He wasn't one for legends of the Fire Nation; in fact he wasn't into legends at all, just history; but it was an interesting belief, he gave it that. He found Heisui already to go in the living room, looking at his mask while lying on the couch, feet kicking in the air, Fire Nation clothes already on without a fuss. Sokka smiled.

"Ready?" he asked and Heisui grinned, jumping to his feet.

"Yes!" the young bender cried and ran for the door, Sokka trailing after him, shutting the door behind them. They walked towards the center of town, guided only by the lit torches in the dark. They could both hear the festival music and Heisui was walking faster than his father, excited to see the festivities, curious to see what it was all about. Sokka had insisted on holding Heisui's hand as they walked into the crowd, not wanting to get separated, the mask on his head, he wanted to find Iroh before anything else.

The square was decorated in reds and yellows, as well as in between, as colorful as a summer's day. People wore masks of all different kinds and colors; some with feathers, others with leaves. Most paid tribute to their nation with red angry masks, others were less fiery; some were _on_ fire. Fire benders showed off on a large stage; one familiar trick was being done with a fiery dragon. Food was sold and puppet shows were for the children were being preformed. Sokka was relieved it was not a show about the Fire Nation defeating the other lands. It didn't take long for them to find Iroh, he and his group of students were over by a snack stand. The first to spot them was a little girl with a red bird mask on; it had a gold beak and feathers were curling off to the side elegantly. She lifted her mask and waved to them.

"Hey! Heisui!" she called and most of the group looked at them, including Iroh, who had a mask resembling an old monkey.

"Hi Kaijin!" Heisui called back and ran over to them, Sokka smiled and followed.

"Hello, Iroh." He greeted the teacher, and Iroh laughed good naturedly.

"Welcome to the Summer Festival," he said and pulled down his mask, "you have to get into the spirit." Kaijin pulled her mask down again and Heisui followed suit, as well as Sokka. Iroh then waved Sokka off. "Now you go enjoy yourself, we'll all be ok here." Sokka was hesitant, but after a quick good bye to Heisui they were swiftly separated by the happy crowd around them. He sighed and made his way around the square, trying to relax and blend in.

---

Zuko slid open the window to his room quietly and glanced at his closed door one last time before climbing out of the window, sitting on the window sill and his legs hung down. He was clad in black, no weapons or gear; the only thing he had with him was a blue mask in one hand. He refused to stay put while there was a festival going on. He was sick of being stuck in this palace with a horrid case of cabin fever. Royalty wasn't supposed to attend common festivals, but that streak of restlessness wouldn't let him stay.

He put the mask on the top of his head and dropped down onto a ledge on the palace, taking cover in the shadows as his own soldiers paced the grounds. He smirked, having done this too many times to count, even as a young prince he would out wit the guards; he wondered if he should get new ones since they didn't do their jobs well. He reached the ground and when he got the right opportunity, he ran for the palace wall, leaping up and grasping a tree branch that over hung the wall, pulling himself onto the evenly laid stones, hidden from the moon light by the trees.

The forest was the only real escape into the village and vice versa, the other directions would only lead on to the sea. He pulled down the blue mask; it was the Blue Spirit mask he'd worn when he was a teenager to take the Avatar back from Admiral Zhao. Only He, Iroh, and Aang knew who the Blue Spirit was, no one else knew it was Zuko's cover for leaving his prison, aka, his palace. Slipping down off the wall into the woods, he followed the well memorized path to the village, listening to the music, feeling suddenly freer since he'd given his advisors the slip, again.

---

That's right, Sokka had a C-section, I think it was the most logical way to go, because the other way would most likely be too painful to handle, ouch. And the kitsune (fox) mask made sense to me, I was looking for an animal that could represent the fire nation and I think the kitsune is the best because of its foxfire. Foxfire – Fire Bending. It just seems to click to me. And I wanted Sokka to have it because Zuko has the blue spirit mask, which I heard somewhere was a water tribe mask. It's my weird sense of logic, its only important to me.

Review lots and I'll post more tomorrow


	15. Dancing Foxes

As I promised, I'm updating today, the next chapter might be a while I have a situation lump to get over Xp

* * *

Wandering around the square, Sokka observed the crowd and shows. The shows of were always entertaining and dazzling, but they also frightened him to a level that wouldn't let him get too close, as if they were going to turn and start throwing those balls of fire they were currently juggling. He soon got tired of walking around and stopped over by a dancing section, where the band was playing loudest. He sat on the edge of the fountain to watch people dance. Currently it was a fast moving bet of drums and they were moving gracefully across the red cobblestone found. He only found a faint swell of envy in his chest as he watched the couples together, but it wasn't enough to ruin the awe as he watched. 

Zuko walked through the crowd, observing the fire bending. It was only for show though, the performers showing off their fire in flourished bursts. He guessed it was one way to learn how to control the raging flames, he had been taught to use the fire for battle though and wasn't up to these tricks. He headed of center of the square; there was always dancing there, and he always found the village people to have more depth than other royalty. He found the dancing section, though this year it seemed most of the men were already on the floor, twirling their companions elegantly.

His attention was turned from the dancers and landed on a lone man sitting on the edge of the fountain, wearing a kitsune mask. Curious and intrigued he walked closer, approaching from behind; He found something familiar about the other, but he couldn't quite place it. At first his mind flashed to Sokka, but he shook his head, it couldn't be Sokka, the darker skinned man was back at his home, in the South Pole, no doubt carefree and fishing. Zuko huffed lightly; He often thought of it bitterly like that, it gave him less grief.

His thoughts turned back to the man in front of him, seeing the other in the kitsune mask didn't seem to be enjoying himself, he was sitting alone at the fountain after all. Zuko decided to have some fun, not at the other's expense, but with him if the other would allow it.

Sokka was only distracted from the dancers when someone stepped within his view; he had a blue mask on and it seemed out of place with all the fire related masks. He was slightly bewildered at first that someone was making an attempt to communicate with him, and even more surprised when the other man held out a hand to him, as if going to help his up, and gestured to the dancing crowd with his other hand.

"Would you like to dance?" the blue masked man asked, his voice muffled only some from the mask, deep and slightly rough. Sokka blushed behind his mask; he was defiantly not use to being asked such a thing. He considered turning the man down out of embarrassment, but really found no logical reason to; the man was charming, even behind a mask. He heard Iroh's words of encouragement to relax and enjoy himself; and so what if the man wasn't Zuko, he wasn't bound to the fire lord; this man was nice enough to ask.

"Yes." He finally said and accepted the hand, being pulled to his feet and lead to the other dancing people. Sokka felt very self conscious as the other man took his other hand as well and pulled him close. He'd never danced before, viewing it as a feminine thing; the closest he'd ever done was probably Suki's training. The blue masked man was definitely able to take charge and lead the dance, which had slowed from its fast beat and now the couples were close together; some left, not into the slow music, but others joined in, like they had.

Sokka noticed the man was at least a couple inches taller than he was and the hands that held his were warm and slightly callused, as if he fought or had fought at some point, like his were. Sokka swallowed nervously as one of the man's hands released his one hand and rested on his waist, his free hand falling on the man's shoulder; he wasn't use to dancing, what had he been thinking? He must look like a fool.

Zuko had trouble not laughing as the kitsune masked man stumbled slightly on the dance floor before he loosened up enough to flow easier with the music. It was funny, this man was a bit clumsy and that characteristic had always been in Sokka, not abundantly so, but enough to make their journey humorous. He remembered one particular time when the two of them had been sent to get food for the traveling party...

They'd been sent out to get food for the party, and being nowhere near a town they'd had to scrounge around for meat or edible vegetation. It had been before their affections were clear, and the thought of liking someone from another element was still a new concept. Sokka had decided out loud to show off his fishing skills and, in the state of mind Zuko had been back then, he'd only watched to see if Sokka would embarrass himself. Sokka had been crouched by a lake; spear in hand, eyes flickering to any movement, waiting for a fish. Zuko was standing tiredly next to him, waiting for something new to happen, mind set that if nothing happened in the next 5 minutes he was going to leave to find his own food.

Finally Sokka grinned and stood, aiming his spear at a large bass like fish near shore. Zuko watched and when Sokka struck, the mud under his feet. from being next to the lake, made him slip, and out of spontaneous reaction, he grabbed the nearest thing; which happened to be Zuko's shirt sleeve. Zuko had not been prepared for it so he had had no chance to catch his grip, before the both of them fell into the knee high water, breaking their fall.

Zuko came up sputtering for air first, kneeling in the water, coughing and moving his hair out of his eyes. Sokka came up for air not a second later, having fallen back first in the water, they'd come to be in a close situation. Zuko was over Sokka in the water, faces inches apart. They were both stunned for a good minute and then Sokka brought up his spear, revealing a large yellow bass secured through its middle, still wriggling, though its efforts were futile, and he grinned, finding it was worth dragging Zuko in with him.

"Told you I'd get it." He said and then for some unknown reason, at least then, Zuko's lips cracked into a smile and he started laughing; he hadn't done it in years. Sokka looked perplexed a minute, blinking large blue eyes at him before Zuko's hand landed on his head and he was dunked back under the water, the prince standing up in the process, climbing back onto shore. When Sokka came back up for air he spat out a good deal of water and when he whipped the water out of his eyes he found Zuko to already ringing out his hair and clothes.

"I don't like getting wet." The fire bender stated plainly, not angrily; the situation had been too entertaining to worry about it; in a way it had come out sort of affectionately and when Zuko glanced at the water tribe teen to see he was looking embarrassed with a tint of blush to his cheeks and he tossed the bass and spear onto shore before climbing out.

"I'll remember that." Sokka had mumbled, beginning to ring out his own clothes...

That memory seemed to always have a sense of irony to it. He pulled the other man closer so that their bodies touched; normally he wouldn't be so direct with someone, not even with people he knew, but that was the benefit to the masquerade, he could be someone else and no one would know.

Sokka blushed more behind his mask as the take charge trait was shown in the man; were all fire benders as direct as Zuko? This one seemed to be, but it felt nice to just touch someone again, so he didn't push the other away. The touch even felt familiar in a way, yet foreign; like the few times Zuko had held him, warm and close during their travels. Sokka decided that he could have fun tonight and dance.

---

A school of koi fish darted through the water as a small net broke the surface. They all swam away and down into the small pool and the paper net broke.

"Darn it," Kaijin pouted as she brought up the net, "I thought I had it that time." Heisui laughed and the shop keeper took back the net, not worried that it broke, in fact, it was suppose to, it was rigged like that. The game was to catch a baby koi fish and Kaijin was determined to get one; she'd gone though 4 nets already.

"Here, let me try." He said and Kaijin paid the man for another net, getting too frustrated to try again, her Fire Nation temper showing through. Heisui look the net when it was offered to him and looked at the swimming koi, which had resurfaced in the calm. With a little more patience he let the net dip under the surface of the water; the fish did not notice. His experience with fish taught him patience would only help. He slowly wooed a pretty orange and blue koi into a corner and then lifted it up and out of the water in one fluent motion; the fish trying to swim out of the net. Kaijin clapped, grinning.

"You got it!" she cheered and hugged his free shoulder in excitement, "You're the best Heisui!" Heisui's cheeks flushed in embarrassment behind his mask, not used to being praised so much for such a simple thing.

"I'm not that good." He said modestly and the shop keeper huffed some, putting the little koi he caught in a small clay pot and handing it to Heisui. Kaijin pressed her finger to the surface of the water and the koi swam up to see the disturbance in its new environment. Heisui smiled and held out the pot to his friend. "Here, it's yours." Kaijin tilted her hear to the side and was taken back slightly.

"But you caught it." She said, but the fish was pressed closer to her, the little mouth picking at some bubbles at the surface, facing her.

"It likes you better." The brunet said and Kaijin smiled, taking the pot.

"Thanks Heisui." She said and they heard clapping that meant to get their attention. Iroh was gathering the group, for a fire show that was about to start. Heisui and Kaijin exchanged excited looks and the eagerly followed their mentor; having fun at the festival of summer.

---

Soooo, close, but yet so far! I wanted them dancing together, and at first it was my way of getting them together; they remove their masks and find out they are both there, BUT, another idea came up and that one made more sense to me, after all, I figured Heisui should be the one to bring them together.

I also wanted some Zuko/Sokka cause I'm itching for me to write the scene where they meet too (If I write it now then I won't have the urge to fill in the middle and you guys would be left hanging). And use that metaphor :D or a proverb in Iroh's case, "People can see each other when they remove their masks." Eh? Eh? Oh come on now, you _have_ to see that was good! Ok, it sucked :p

Review please!


	16. First Taste of Fire

Sorry for the wait, but Heisui's fire bending took a little longer than expected. It was hard to start. And I've been sick of people and literally sick for the past couple of weeks, and my head is so light, my brain might explode out my nose. :(

But its here now, and the next chapters shall soon follow.

* * *

In one smooth movement Sokka slid into his bed and took off the fox mask from his head, sighing wistfully. He'd tucked Heisui into bed and he just couldn't maintain his composure anymore. He grinned and his fingers curled as a tingle ran through his body. He felt like a teenager again after the whole event; dancing... He felt like giggling and a wave of stress was lifted off his shoulders. It might not have been love, but it was an exhilarating feeling that someone found him attractive enough to want to dance with him.

He rolled onto his stomach and examined the mask, tracing the cheek of the kitsune with his thumb. He and the mystery man had not revealed their identities, he reasoned that it was because of his nervousness; he knew it would be strange if the man saw he was from the water tribes, just by his skin.

After a moment of looking at the mask, Zuko resurfaced in his mind and he sobered from his carefree mood. He still missed the fire bender, and it seemed to be making itself known just how much affection he had held for him. The ache seemed just as fresh as when Zuko had first left for his rightful place as fire lord. It was so strange that he was only a few minutes walk away and past a few guards from Zuko, yet the few times he actually got the urge to see Zuko, they died away into butterflies in his stomach and cold feet.

Sokka dropped the mask and buried his face in his pillow. It was all stupid, he knew that. The fear that would arise, the anxiousness and hope; it was all things he should just leave behind when he thought of seeing Zuko. Yet he simply couldn't. Katara and Aang told him countless times that he should go through with it; but his and Zuko's relationship had never been like theirs. Katara and Aang had taken to each other immediately; he and Zuko, had not. It had built up into one swelled emotion that had been released into one night of passion. Perhaps Iroh was wrong about Zuko having some hidden feeling for him. It all came back to one fear; that Zuko had gotten over him and he didn't care.

Sokka wondered briefly; how long would it take for him to get over Zuko. He found the answer immediately as soon as it flew across his consciousness; Never, not as long as Heisui was alive. Heisui reminded him everyday of Zuko, and that hadn't changed since the day Heisui had been brought into this world.

He let the small moment of depression sink and he lifted his head, looking at the clothes on him. Fire Nation clothes weren't so bad; he reasoned with himself. They were not his tribe's colors, but while he was there, he was going to make the best of it. Now that Katara wasn't there, he was truly on his own with raising Heisui. It just hit him in that instant, the break of mind occupying work not clouding his brain. Everything was different now; he had to blend into the area the best he could, whether or not he liked it.

---

"Heisui, don't try it," Kaijin said, tapping her friend's arm to get him to put it down, a little hint of a giggle in her tone, "those performers have been doing it for years, you can't even bend fire yet."

"But that dragon was really cool!" Heisui exclaimed, putting down his hand that he had tried to shoot fire out of, but as always, no fire, not even a puff of smoke. It was lunch time at school and they were lucky enough to find a shaded spot near the trees. He was glad they weren't sitting in the unforgiving heat again on a cloudless day, "When I finally bend fire, I'm gonna learn how to do it!" Kaijin just giggled at the thought.

"Heisui, I can barely shoot fire balls, I don't think you'll be making dragons anytime soon." She said and Heisui pouted, pulling out his tuna sandwich.

"Man..." he sighed, taking a bite of his cut lunch, thinking of all the cool things he could make with fire. He bet Uncle Aang new some awe drawing moves. He wondered if he would fit in better here in the Fire Nation if he could bend his fire. All he could do now was create large amounts of heat, but that was about it. He was so close, he could feel it, but he just couldn't cross that line of making flickering light. Heisui glanced at Kaijin, who was watching him eat.

"No lunch again?" he asked and she shook her head. He was concerned, she had always brought lunch off and on, but lately, she hadn't brought even a waterskin of water. He tilted his head in his concern, thinking back. Come to think of it, he had never seen her house, but once or twice she'd been to his. He offered half his sandwich and she stared at it a moment before shaking her head, her smile a tad off from its usual care free nature.

"I'm fine, big breakfast," she said but he raised an eyebrow, her eyes directing down at the floor, "I need to loose weight anyway." Heisui didn't agree, but one thing his father always told him, never comment on a girl's weight, because it was a no win situation. He didn't press it, but didn't eat the other half of the sandwich, just in case she wanted it.

"Well, well, look who's in the wrong spot again." Both Heisui and Kaijin looked up, seeing Okibi and his usual little gang of friends with him. Heisui frowned and Kaijin looked away, attempting to ignore the taller boy, pure dislike on her face.

"We're not in your spot," Heisui said in a matter of fact tone, "we were here first."

"But it's not your seat, because I said so." Okibi said, putting both hands palm down on the table, "Get, before I make you." Kaijin nudged Heisui's arm, not wanting to be a part of a fight, but Heisui stayed seated.

"Why should we listen to you?" the darker skinned boy asked and Okibi's red brown eyes narrowed.

"Because my grandfather is an advisor of the fire lord, and that means I'm higher ranked than you." Okibi hissed and Heisui leaned away some from the other boy.

"So what, we're both fire benders, I don't see a difference between you and me." Heisui said and Okibi snorted.

"The difference is that _I'm_ the fire bender, and you're just a wanna be," Okibi said and jutted his finger into Heisui's chest, making the slightly shorter boy flinch, "How are you even part of this nation? Your dad is a water tribe native." Heisui's frown deepened and his hand landed on Okibi's chest, pushing him away.

"I'm part Fire Nation and water tribe," Heisui declared, wanting the comments about his father to stop; was that all fire benders cared about? Did they only care about family ranks and parents? It seemed like that, and he didn't like it. "And just because your grandpa is important, doesn't mean you are too." Okibi's eyes narrowed dangerously and his little gang behind him seemed amused by Heisui's rebellion against the system that had been a part of their life style for over 100 years. It showed a naïve eye to their complicated living.

"You don't think I'm strong?" Okibi asked, "I'll prove it, we'll fight."

"No, no fighting." Kaijin stated and attention was brought to her, "This isn't bending class."

"That's fine, he can't bend anyway, so why is he in the class?" Okibi taunted and the on lookers that had gathered snickered some, angering Heisui. He stood, facing Okibi.

"I can too bend!" he argued and he seemed to loose a little bit of confidence after that, "I just haven't been able to make fire yet." The crowd and Okibi laughed at that and Heisui's face reddened from the humiliation, the only one besides him not laughing was Kaijin.

"So you're a useless, weak water native," Okibi gathered and Heisui felt his blood boil as more people laughed at his expense, but he didn't back down, even if he didn't win this argument, if he backed off he would be even weaker in their minds.

"And you're a hot headed jerk!" Heisui exclaimed, the crowd's chuckling dwindling, "Me and Kaijin were here first, so go sit somewhere else, and stop bothering us!" Okibi huffed and held his hands out, in a fighting stance.

"Fight me for it, I dare you to." Heisui immediately took up his own fighting stance, at the moment, ready to take on anything Okibi threw at him. The quick growing crowd gathered in a circle around them, eager to see a fight. Kaijin fretted, but anything she said, Heisui didn't react to it.

There wasn't much delay before Okibi moved forward quickly. Heisui was a little thrown off and he stumbled back when Okibi moved forward. He had never been in a fight before, and he was starting to regret his choice. Okibi was not all talk, as Heisui soon learned, but for the moment, there was no fire bending, which in the back of Heisui's mind, he was thankful for.

It happened quite fast, Heisui tripped over someone's foot and he fell on his bottom and when he looked up, he only caught a quick flash off Okibi's movement. His hand shot up to defend himself and everyone was caught off guard when there was a flare of red; even Heisui was surprised, and the only reason Okibi wasn't burned was because he knocked it way with his own heat bending, making it fork away from him. Heisui stared at the motionless crowd before he glanced at his hand, where a wisp of smoke was just disappearing into the air. His fingers tingled with a strong liquid heat that seemed to dull after its usage. He had just bended fire, he was sure of it... It was a strange intensity that pulsed through him.

Heisui glanced up at Okibi, who was shocked none the less, finding it was true that the half water tribe, half fire nation boy could really fire bend. Heisui glanced at Kaijin and she was in shock, though a little awed by the display of fire bending. He could really fire bend, it sunk in after the initial shock, and after a teacher had broken up the crowd. He also finally felt another piece of information finally sink into his mind; he was a fire bender, a real fire bender. He didn't just create heat and smoke, it was real fire. He was a true part of this nation.

He wondered what he would do with it.

* * *

I'd like at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter 


	17. Hardened Like Lava

Holy Goddess of Yaoi, Batman! O.O 23 reviews in 24 hours. Now go kiss Superman, I gots work ta do! -**Cracks knuckles-**

I'm just wondering why you guys haven't reviewed this much before, I had like 300 hits on chapter 15 and I got 19 reviews. Hot damn, I have to come up with a higher review number. Any way, my Beta hasn't sent me back the corrected chapter, so I'll have to do it my self. I hope I don't miss too much.

Note: This chapter is over 2 years laterafter thelast one

And because EVERYone has been hounding me, I'll tell you now, 3 more chapters until Zuko and Sokka meet, chapter 20.

* * *

Heisui stood breathing heavily, eyes unblinking at his opponent. He refused to back down; he refused to let Okibi win. His hands were up and in front of him, ready to attack, or defend, depending on who moved first. They weren't in a real fight, but they were sparing; longer than any of the other teams, and the rest of them were all watching tensely. Okibi was staring back with the same intensity in his red brown eyes and it was as if a fox and a lynx were facing off. Heisui, within that brief moment, thought about how long he'd been training. It was summer again; his third summer in the Fire Nation was already gone and was fading into autumn. Over two years and he was finally able to take Okibi on in a real fight.

Iroh had buckled down on the no fire rule; no fames, no bending. It was just an all out duel of martial arts. The fire master was watching their fight closely because it was the only one still going. Heisui felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck but he didn't dare wipe it away, knowing better. When Iroh said they'd be sparing he jumped at the chance to fight Okibi, since no one else seemed that eager to battle the hot headed fire bender. Okibi was considered the strongest in their age group still and Heisui was aching to drop the other boy's reputation by a few notches.

"Go Heisui!" Kaijin cheered from the side lines with the rest of the class. Most of the class gave her a dirty look, but after two years, a few cared about Heisui's ancestry; he was a good fire bender and that showed through to some of them. Kaijin was still relatively the same since the day he met her, though instead of pigtails she opted for her hair braided down her back and she was still slightly heavier than most of the girls; though she still seemed smarter than him a lot of areas.

Heisui had grown a few inches over the years and with the constant training was a bit more muscular than he had been, more like the boys in the Fire Nation now. He'd look in a mirror though and see he looked like his dad, but then Kaijin would say he looked like everyone else except his skin was darker. He often looked down upon his dark skin, it made him stick out and get noticed, but at the same time he wanted to stick out and state that he was different; not the same as the rest of the Fire Nation people.

He wanted to prove his difference, right now. He wanted to beat Okibi at his own game; proving that he was stronger than Okibi's constant mocking and his bending. Okibi hadn't changed much; he was still a bit taller than Heisui and didn't restrain his insults when Iroh's ears couldn't hear.

Heisui took a slow breath in and let it out, and that's when Okibi rushed forward and tried to strike him. Heisui reacted and caught Okibi's outstretched arm, pulling the boy's arm down and back towards Okibi's, and with the taller boy's own momentum, he flipped unintentionally and landed on his back with a loud 'thump!' Heisui had surprised himself with pulling it off, but stood up proudly in accomplishing the trick. His fire bending master was not his only one that showed him fighting moves; his father had taught him a few others that he figured would be useful with taking down people bigger than him.

Kaijin let out a cheer louder than anyone else in the crowd but it all stopped when Okibi sat up quickly and glare at them all. He jumped to his feet and Heisui took the time to attack, but his hand was blocked my Okibi, who retaliated. This went on, exchanging hits and also trying to pull tricks when they didn't think Iroh could see. Heisui tripped once on Okibi's foot, but didn't linger on the ground, getting out of the way when a kick came his way. They were both in a white circle and were mindful of it; if either were caught with both their feet out, they lost. Both boys were too stubborn to loose that easily.

Their frustration grew with each passing minute, more eager to make the other forfeit by cause of willingly submitting. It was almost like a domination game; who was stronger and who was wiser? Heisui almost got caught up in it constantly, though he'd come to know that was usually a fire bender's attitude; a lingering trait from years of war. To be strong, to survive; wasn't that what it was all about?

Okibi had a fist full of Heisui's hair and Heisui had the other's shirt collar in his hand, putting pressure on the other's throat. They growled at each other angrily, primitively before Iroh pulled them apart.

"That's enough; I say it's fair to call it a stand off." Iroh said, pulling them apart with ease; reason being was because he pulled them away from each other by their ears and neither boy wanted to loose an ear. He let go of them both and they took a few steps back, both rubbing their ears, Okibi scowling at his fire bending master.

"What do you mean stand off?" Okibi said angrily, pointing a finger at Heisui, "This isn't over; neither of us has stepped out side of this circle." Heisui was ready to continue fighting, and took half a step forward to continue doing so, but Iroh's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"This is sparing, that means you are to learn and have fun while exercising your body." Iroh said wisely and Heisui huffed, folding his arms. He wanted to beat Okibi, not suspend the inevitable. "The class is over for the day and you all need your sleep for school tomorrow." The class groaned and Iroh smiled a bit. "Now, now, up you go, get plenty of rest and I'll see you the day after tomorrow." The rest of the class shuffled out the door, Okibi being one of the first out in his anger, and Kaijin went over to Heisui so that they could leave together, but before they could take a step out the door, Iroh had more to say.

"Heisui, can I have a word with you?" Iroh asked and after a glance at his master, he looked to his friend, "Just for a moment." Kaijin caught onto the hint and went to the door, shutting it behind herself when she left; going to wait for Heisui there. Heisui watched Kaijin go before going back within normal conversation range with the old general.

Iroh gazed upon his student and grandnephew, pulling at is beard. Heisui had changed so much during the two years here. He resembled Zuko so much in his personality and now even more so in appearance. He was loosing his baby fat and gaining attitude. Heisui wasn't as out spoken as Zuko, he wasn't as outwardly insulting, but there was a bitterness there he recognized. There was something Heisui resented; an often visible glint of longing was in his eyes. Iroh almost mistook the look for Zuko's; the fire lord, when not plagued by work and his advisors, still had that look upon his features. Zuko had the look when he was out on the sea, although then it had been mixed with determination of getting back to the Fire Nation. Now it was just a far away look, as if trying to look through time and space to find something; in both their eyes.

"Is there anything troubling you, Heisui?" Iroh asked, concerned.

"No." Heisui replied, eyes drifting off to the side. He didn't want to concern anyone with his problems. He hadn't even told Kaijin or his father that he felt alone here, like he didn't belong. He wanted to go back to the South Pole, but at the same time he didn't think he could stand the vast planes of the Antarctic again. He missed his family, but being a fire bender now, he didn't know if he wanted to have his own family's accusing eyes on him. He had enough of that here, everyone gave him that look, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to be there with his classmates, he didn't like them. The only fire benders he liked were Kaijin, Master Iroh and his Uncle Aang.

Iroh sighed, knowing he couldn't force Heisui to talk to him, as far as the boy knew, he was only his teacher, not a relative. "Very well then," Iroh said, "But if you need to talk, I'll be happy to listen." Heisui just nodded and headed to the door, hearing the words, but not taking them to heart. He met Kaijin outside and they began their walk home. Kaijin started talking but Heisui preferred to stay quiet, listening to her ramble on. Sometimes it was nice not to think and just listen to his friend; it drew his mind from everything for a time

---

Sokka sighed as he tightened the knot in the thin, but strong rope. He was sitting in a chair in the living room, weaving rope for fishing nets. His boss had cut him a deal if he made a few nets for the fishermen. It wasn't a completely new thing, when he was young his father had taught him and his sister after his mother's death. He hadn't practiced it often; Katara had filled up her time with the weaving, but he had concentrated on training his body and mastering his boomerang and other weapons.

He groaned and put down the netting, lifting his arms and yawning while he stretched his arms, a couple of joints snapping into place, making cracking sounds. He sunk down into the chair more and his eyes glanced around the house, just to reawaken his mind from the tedious task. His eyes fell on the kitsune mask that was hung on the wall. He smiled lightly and remembered the past two years at the Summer Festival. His second festival he felt he was stupid for hoping that that same man in the blue mask would be there, but he'd been surprised when he'd been tapped on the shoulder, and when he'd turned around, there was the same man; and the man had taken his hand and asked for another dance. He had accepted the last time as well.

He wondered, was he in love with this mystery man? He was defiantly infatuated with the man, but at the same time, he felt as though he was betraying Zuko. Sokka huffed, reasoning with himself. He had been waiting for 9 years; it was time he move on and try to find someone else. Though really, he thought it ironic that he would fall for another Fire Nation native. And last festival he had gained enough courage to attempt to see who the man under the mask was, but the other only brushed his hand away and their evening ended sooner than normal. Sokka wondered sadly if he'd driven the other off; he hoped not.

He heard the door open and he leaned to the side to see Heisui shutting the door after him. Sokka folded the unfinished net as neatly as one could so the thing wouldn't get knotted and stood up.

"Hey, how was training?" he asked curiously and Heisui shrugged, walking into the living room.

"Fine, we sparred today." He said in a detached way, and then saw the nets and ropes in the living room. "What's that?" he asked, indicating the half finished nets.

"Fishing nets," Sokka replied casually, "Want to help?" Heisui shook his head and went over to the kitchen area, digging out some non-perishable food from the cupboard; training made him hungry.

Sokka frowned. He'd had this concern for a while now; the concern that Heisui was drifting away from him. It was a frightening thought that his little boy was becoming a fire bender way too fast, becoming distant way too fast, as if Heisui was becoming another one of the Fire Nation natives that looked down upon him.

"Come on, help me." He urged and Heisui immerged from the kitchen, finishing off a bite of dried fruit, it would hold him for the night, they didn't have an endless food supplies, and they were both silently mindful of it. The young fire bender shrugged and sat down on the floor by his father, picking up some rope. "I don't think I taught you how to make a net, have I?"

"Nuh-uh." Heisui replied, finally showing some interest. He didn't know why he was weary around his father sometimes. It was just... that everyone else knew about fire bending around these parts and they had Fire Nation parents. He had his father, and he was a water tribe peasant. He stopped, a little surprised by his own thinking; he was a peasant too after all, he shouldn't be singling his father out.

Sokka directed Heisui in his first net making lesson and things started to pick off from there, and once Heisui had gotten the hang of the weaving and tying, his mind wondered off again. Perhaps he was some what ashamed of his father, and Heisui felt guilty for thinking his only parent that way. He loved his father dearly, but sometimes... he just wanted someone like him; a fire bender.

* * *

Ok, I would like 30 reviews before the next chapter go up, and no, you guys don't have to review multiple times to get me to post faster, though I would like to know what parts you liked or your opinions on things.

And I found out today that I have a sinus infection so my head feels like it's filled with air and I get dizzy easily.

Review please, maybe my beta will be back to correct things then.


	18. Double Dog Dare

**-Stars in his eyes-** I just can't get enough of the new season of Avatar! Zuko's hair looks great short! I was afraid he was going to be bald, **-lets out a breath of relief-** Sokka can run his hands through it now. Episode two yesterday was spectacular! Sokka was with hippies and Zuko didn't fall for that girl! For a minute I became a true rabid yaoi fangirl, BECAUSE SOKKA BELONGS WITH ZUKO AND NO LIL EARTH KINGDOM GIRL WILL BECOME BETWEEN THEM! **-Blinks and then coughs, coming back to near normal mental levels-** Anyway, it was scary, I even scared my bunnies when I yelled. **:D** But hell, there were some wonderful Sokka moments. He was in his underwear and he was embarrassed when the hippies saw him (that was adorable), his hair was down and wet, He got a hug from the hippie and he BLUSHED! He blushed! Its was so cute **-Gushes-** He sang, played the guitar, and even though he was pessimistic all the way, the hippies made up for it 10 fold. I swear they were high on something. I dun care who you are, that's funny. But poor Uncle Iroh, he got poisoned; I wanted to give him a hug, despite his rash! He only wanted his tea! That's not much to ask for! Just tea! **:D** I lurv Iroh.

**:D** Anyway, that's it for my ranting, I was just too stoked to keep it in any longer

Just to make it clear, Heisui is 8 now, he was born in late spring.

* * *

Heisui and Kaijin left school on time the next day, walking around the village. 

"That fight yesterday was intense, did I mention that?" Kaijin asked "It almost looked like you were actually going to hurt each other."

"I was trying to." Heisui said without remorse.

"I wish you had won," she said wistfully, "Then maybe he would lay off a bit." Heisui scoffed.

"I doubt it," he replied, "He' been bothering us since the day I got here, he's not going to lay off so easily."

"Yeah." Kaijin agreed with a sigh. They were nearing he richer neighborhood when Kaijin stopped. "We shouldn't go over there, they could get mad." Heisui shrugged and crossed that invisible cobble stone that defined the rich from the middle class.

"There's no rule that says we can't." He said and Kaijin ran after him, not wanting to be left behind. She followed him close, feeling uncomfortable. Heisui had wandered into this part of the village often. He would come and sneak onto a flat roofed house and look over the palace wall to see the lush green grass and the fire bender soldiers marching around. He'd even seen Master Iroh walk up the long path a couple of times; but in the years he'd been there, he'd never seen the fire lord. At least he didn't think so; he imagined the an old man as the fire lord, maybe Iroh's age, in rich and expensive clothes; like a candle flame in the dark.

He'd often heard Okibi complain about the fire lord; he said the fire lord was too nice and he had stopped the war just as the Fire Nation was about to win. He also heard of the lord's horrible temper and his refusal to marry. Heisui grew curious and he wanted to see the fire lord, but so far no luck.

He knew he'd been in the palace once, and that it had been when Aang was with them; he remembered his father hadn't liked it, of course, he always noticed his father flinch when he bended fire. The palace was the most expensive place he'd ever been in and he just wanted to know what it was like to live in such a huge building.

"Hey Kaijin," He said as they walked up the street, "If the fire lord doesn't marry and have an heir, who will be the next lord?" Kaijin's face contracted in thought as they walked.

"Well, Lord Zuko is the last line of royal blood, so if he doesn't give an heir, I guess someone close to the royal family will take over," she worked out, "there are the royal advisors and they are important to the throne, so I guess one of them would take over." Heisui blinked, surprised by the information.

"Okibi has a relative…"

"I know," Kaijin said sadly, "If he's trained as an advisor, and he's the only one, then yeah."

Heisui frowned. "This nation will fall apart." He said and Kaijin nodded.

"But that won't be for years still," she reassured, "I'm sure he'll find a wife by then." Heisui wondered then, his own father had given birth to him, could the fire lord possibly be looking for someone like that?

"Or a husband." He murmured, feeling the urge just to put it out there. Kaijin blinked her red eyes, a bit startled that Heisui would say something like that.

"Do you really think the fire lord likes men?" Kaijin asked; she had never met anyone who would just come out and say that. Most people were careful with what they said; men liking men like that was not often talked about.

"Well, if he's still turning down women," Heisui said; shrugging, "Maybe he doesn't like them." Kaijin pondered that a moment.

"But then he wouldn't have an heir." She said.

"If the man can bare children there wouldn't be a problem…" he said and saw the funny look Kaijin was giving him, knowing it was an even stranger subject to bring up, "I, uh… Kaijin, can you keep a secret?" Kaijin nodded, stepping a bit closer in their paces to hear what he had to say; if it was a secret he would want it between them. "My father was the one to give birth to be, not a woman." He worried a moment that Kaijin would be disgusted with him and that she would yet be another person that hated him, though she would have a reason to.

"Really?" she asked and Heisui nodded. She was shocked a minute, "Wow…" he didn't expect her to smile, he really didn't, "that's amazing! I've never known anyone that had two dads." Heisui was relieved and touched that Kaijin still accepted him, but he had to inform her.

"I was only raised by one;" he said "I don't know who my other father is." Kaijin frowned, concerned.

"You don't?" she asked, "haven't you ever asked your dad?"

"Yeah," he replied forlornly, "But he won't give me a name. I know he's a fire bender because the rest of my family is from the water tribes. Where else would I get my bending from?" He looked at his hand and made a small flame appear, pondering his situation. Kaijin watched him a minute.

"So that means you parents were together before the war." She theorized and Heisui blinked, glancing at her, the flame in his hand going out.

"I guess so," he said, Kaijin was better at figuring these things out than he. Kaijin suddenly giggled.

"I bet it was a _romantic_ story," she gushed, "two people on opposite sides of war, full of love and torn apart by fate…" Heisui's nose scrunched up.

"Kaijin, my parents are men, and my father is not a woman."

"That doesn't mean they can't be romantic." Kaijin replied. Heisui sighed, not really into arguing about it.

"You read too much." He said and Kaijin shrugged.

They reached the palace gates and Heisui urged Kaijin along, the fire bending guards watching them with hawk eyes; at first glance of the palace Kaijin's eyes grew wide and she stared, as if she'd never seen such a place. They walked along the wall until it curved off to the side and hey were out of sight of the soldiers.

"Wow…" Kaijin breathed out, "The palace is _huge_."

"Haven't you seen it before?" Heisui asked and his friend shook her head slowly, still amazed.

"No, I've never come this far into the upper town." She said. Heisui had already told Kaijin he'd been in the palace before, she knew his uncle was the avatar; he'd told her most of the things about him over two years, "What's it like?" she asked, still in awe.

"Oh come on, I've told you before." Heisui said, exasperated and tired of telling it over and over.

"_Please_." Kaijin pleaded and the water tribe descendant sighed.

"Fine," He said and gathered up the few memories he had of the palace's interior, "there were no wooden floors; there was endless carpet instead. The walls aren't brick and cement; it's smooth and decorated…" he went on like this and he could see Kaijin was hanging on his every word. They walked further down the walkway by the palace wall, towards the edge of the village, growing closer to the woods, "And Iroh was in this huge room with walls of books…"

"Aren't you two lovebirds a bit too far from your rightful place?" Heisui and Kaijin stopped and turned; Heisui's yellow eyes narrowing at Okibi, who was behind them.

"It's not against the law." Heisui said coolly.

"It should be a crime for people like _you_ to walk around" Okibi sneered, teetering on a bitter subject, "Part water tribe, part fire bender," Heisui's fists clenched and he glared bitterly at Okibi, "You're dirt in the Fire Nation blood."

"I'm a fire bender and I'm just as good as you" Heisui said; anger clear in his tone, "My family has nothing to do with it."

"Perhaps not," Okibi said in a mocking tone, "but it is your parent's fault that you're even here." Heisui made a move to lunge at Okibi, but Kaijin grabbed his arm, and kept him from doing anything irrational. Okibi snorted.

"You think you're better?" he asked skeptically, "You have to prove it."

"Just say when and where." Heisui replied and Kaijin shot him a worried look.

"Right now," Okibi answered, "If you think you're man enough, you'll sneak into the palace, without being caught."

"You're full of it!" Kaijin said, breaking into the argument, the two would have spats like this, but Okibi had never gone so far as to challenge Heisui before. Heisui no longer recoiled from Okibi as he had first done when he'd arrived, his Fire Nation stubbornness seemed to show, and adapting in the Fire Nation did not mean you were able to just mind your own business in a corner.

"Fine," Heisui growled, "I'll do it." Kaijin looked back at Heisui, a little wide eyed.

"Heisui, you could get into serious trouble!" She warned aloud.

"I can't get into trouble if I don't get caught." He told her.

"True enough," Okibi said, "But there has to be proof that you actually walked around in the palace..."

"Name it"

Okibi smirked, "In the meeting room there are maps of Fire Nation war plans. Get one."

"Fine!" Heisui snapped and Kaijin gave him a concerned look, helpless to stop him.

* * *

**-Claps for reviewers-** I knew you could get 30 reviews **-All bubbly with a big grin-** thank you very much, they were all very lovely, I like to hear your opinions, I need to learn how to listen to criticism. Criticism, not flames, they're two very different things. But I only really ask for 20 reviews now, because 30 it a tad over the top I know, and 20 is a more comfortable number. You can do it! 

My beta said chapter 20 was worth the wait, I hope it's true to you guys as well. She's back and has looked over until chapter 21, so, 20 reviews and I'll post the next. 2 more, guys, just 2 more chapters until Zuko and Sokka meet.

I'm in a super happy hyper mood because of the new episodes of Avatar, I'm still grinning last from night and my sinus infection is going away.


	19. First Impressions

**-Claps happily for readers-** :D You're all being spended with the reviews, so I guess I can't go to bed until I post, so here you are. One chapter away from their meeting.

* * *

Heisui grabbed a tree branch and pulled himself up from the lower branch if the thick tree. He had always wanted to try this; the forest was a natural ladder up and over the palace wall. He made it to the wall ledge and stepped onto it carefully, crouching on the wall to keep his balance, one hand on the stone and glancing down the other side of the wall. Kaijin was by the tree, looking up at him, worry still etched on her face.

"Be careful, Heisui." She whispered urgently and he smiled back at her, giving her a reassuring wave before disappearing over the other side. Kaijin pressed her hands to her mouth, praying he didn't get into trouble. Okibi folded his arms and smirked as Heisui vanished from sight.

"Its sad how pathetic he is." The young fire bender huffed and Kaijin turned to glare at him.

"You're just mad because he's better than you." She defended her friend fearlessly and Okibi turned, returning the glare.

"He's not better than me," he snapped," He's a low class worm; he's not even a real water tribe kid. He's a freak, even worse than your poor family." Kaijin's frown deepened.

"You don't know anything about him," she said angrily, "just because your grandpa is one of the fire lord's advisors doesn't mean you're anything special." Okibi snorted and turned his back to her, walking away.

"What ever." He said and Kaijin took a step after him, but no more

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm not waiting for him," Okibi replied, "I've never been in that meeting room, there's no way he's getting in. He'll get caught and my grandpa makes sure all law breakers are punished."

"Well he won't be caught!" she protested, "You're just jealous!" Okibi stopped and turned his head, giving her a cold look.

"Why would I be jealous of _him_?" he asked skeptically, "He's poor, he's stupid, he only has his dad..."

"You're jealous because he's kind and he's a great fire bender!" she exclaimed and stomped her foot, "I hate people like you, who think they're all that because they're rich! Everything comes so easily to you, doesn't it!"

"Sounds like you're the one who's jealous," Okibi sneered and Kaijin balled her little fists.

"I'm not jealous!" she yelled, an angry flush on her face, "You're just a spoiled jerk!" Okibi huffed and continued, leaving Kaijin to wait for Heisui. But they were all filled with some childish jealousy, even if it was just a little bit.

---

Heisui silently dropped out of an open window and crouched down, listening for anyone. He'd successfully made it to the palace and passed the guards there. He looked around where he was and saw he was in a bedroom. It was lavishly decorated, but it felt at the same time, empty. He looked around and made sure no one was there before going to the door, which was closed. He first pressed his ear to the door, seeing if he could hear anyone, and silence met his ears. He opened the door slowly and peered out, again, seeing no one. He didn't want to be seen, he didn't want to have to run or defend himself; he wasn't that confident in his bending or martial art skills. He slipped out of the room after making sure the coast was clear and he slipped down the hall and looked around.

Heisui was on high alert, even as he gazed at the neatly kept hall. It was the same as it was over two years ago, decorated brightly with carpeted floors. He checked many doors, listening to make sure no one was there by listening before checking. Finally he glanced in a room and stepped inside, maps catching his eye.

In the large room was a long table in the center. The walls were covered in maps with pins in them, making the names of areas of the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and the water tribes. Curiosity over came cautiousness and he went over tot the wall with the water tribes and studied them. Most of the maps were of the North Pole (He remembered his elders in his village telling them of their larger and richer sister tribes in the north), and there was one map in the center of the wall of the South Pole with a small village in the center of it. He looked at it a good while and it dawned on him how small his village was. It was barely the size of a coin. It had always been so large to him when he'd been there; he'd been born there, grown up there. How could he have been so naive? He thought the village had been everything to him, it had _been_ the world; but here in the Fire Nation, there was so much more. So many more people, many more opportunities… so much more distrust.

He stepped away from the wall and noticed that this particular map of his village was over lapping many of the others that were lined up straight. He wondered why his village was so important to the Fire Nation; did someone often stare at it? He shook his head and doubted his own thoughts, what would the Fire Nation want with his small and insignificant village? He tore his eyes from the water tribe maps and gazed over the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation regions. His eyes then noticed a few maps on the other wall were mountains that were not of any kingdom, nation or tribe. Iroh had said in class of the air benders, which had resided in the mountains, the air nomads. Aang was the only air bender left and Heisui felt a sudden pang of sadness as he looked at the lonely mountain tops in the maps. Why would fire benders destroy an entire race? It seemed pointless to him. He sighed and looked around again, this time looking for what ha had come for.

War maps, war maps… Heisui didn't see anything that resembled war maps, just locations. He then looked to the back of the room where there were baskets that looked old so he decided to start there. Walked over and lifted off the top of a tall cylindrical basket and found it full of old rolled up maps.

"Bingo." Heisui grinned and put the lid of the basket down, pulling out a map and opening it up. It was a map of the Earth Kingdom and there were lines and notes written on it, labeling Fire Nation troops as well as Earth Kingdom and water tribe troops. He rolled up the map again ad it was only then that he realized a shadow was blocking light over him.

"What are you doing here?"

Heisui spun around, meeting equally yellow eyes and he stumbled back when he saw the scar around the man's left eye. Heisui gawked at the scar, he'd never seen anything like it before and it made the already angry man look more vicious.

Zuko scowled at the young boy and just by appearance he guessed he was from the water tribes, it wasn't hard to ell by his skin color, but those eyes, he'd never seen a water tribe native with yellow eyes like his. At the moment, though, he could care less what the child looked like, but the fact that he had snuck into the palace and was digging through the war maps (the only reason he had hem still around was because his advisors wouldn't let him; they were considered important documents and not allowed to be destroyed, which Zuko would love to have the honors of doing). Heisui tried to slip away from the fire lord, but as soon as he turned his back to Zuko, the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was lifted helplessly into the air, quite easily by Zuko.

"Let go!" Heisui yelled, dropping the map and struggling to pry the man's tight grip off of his clothes, to no avail.

"Where are your parents, boy?" Zuko asked; ignoring Heisui's struggling.

"None of your business, you old coot!" Heisui spat. He didn't often insult people or use swear words; he wasn't in the habit of using them, but he heard things around and wasn't happy about being caught. Zuko's brows furrowed dangerously; no one had called him old before, he was actually one of the youngest people in the palace; it irked him.

"Watch your mouth, brat." Zuko hissed and Heisui kicked at Zuko trying to get him to let go. He was actually quite scared behind his angry front, he didn't want to get into trouble, and he didn't want to get his father into trouble because of him. He kicked at Zuko again and this time focused his bending through his foot, a flare catching Zuko off guard. Zuko hadn't expected the boy to be a fire bender and he nearly dropped the boy in surprise, but he didn't. Heisui froze when Zuko lifted his own hand, brandishing a large ball of fire in the palm of his hand, much bigger than any flame he could bend yet, "and watch who you throw fire at, you could get burned."

* * *

20 reviews and you'll finally have what you've all been waiting for, I hope I did well.

Maybe I should ask for more, like 40 reviews, or maybe 45! Yes 45! **-evil laugh-**

Just kidding! Just kidding:D I only ask for 20. I've been high on something lately, I think I'm going insane. It kind of feels good


	20. Long Over Do Meeting

Well, here's the chapter you've all been nagging me for, I hope you like it

* * *

Heisui looked at the ground as he walked along the road, his hand firmly held by the man who had captured him in the palace. He was ashamed that he was caught and the man had threatened to throw him in prison for the night if he didn't tell him where he lived and was able to talk to his guardian. Frankly, the man scared him, so he did as he was told. 

Zuko had grown curious after his temper cooled and he decided he wanted to see who this boy's parents were. He had dark skin, but could fire bend. His mind had flashed to Sokka immediately, but he reasoned with himself that that was ridiculous. Sokka wouldn't marry a fire bender woman, Sokka had personally told him that he didn't like fire benders and wouldn't forgive them for a long, long time, if ever. He was surprised Sokka had even given him a chance; hell he was still surprised that he'd held affection towards the water tribe native.

Zuko had slipped out of the palace with the boy before news could reach his advisors of their visitor; he was sure they would have made good on his earlier threat to throw the boy in the prison for the night, or maybe for a week or longer, who knew? Heisui led him to a small house in the middle class area, some place he had not explored for years. Not many people were about at this time, the sun was nearly gone from the horizon, so no one really noticed him while in normal clothes.

"Here?" he asked and Heisui nodded stiffly and went to go inside, but Zuko didn't let his hand go. Heisui frowned but stayed where he was. He guessed the man was a guard or someone like that. The idea that the scarred man was royalty never crossed his mind; from what he'd been told, royalty didn't have injuries from battle, because royalty did not go into battle. Zuko knocked on the wooden door and waited, pulling Heisui in front of him more when he tried to slip away.

Sokka looked up, confused for a brief moment. He had been chopping up ingredients for a simple fish stew for the night. Heisui had said he was going to spend the day with Kaijin, but Heisui didn't knock on the door, he normally just burst into the room. He set down the knife and picked up the towel on the counter, whipping away any evidence of fish off his hands before he went to the door, unrolling his sleeves as he went. Whoever it was knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbled and reached the door, opening it, "Can I help..."

Sokka froze when his eyes met serious amber ones than he hadn't seen in years, and he swear his heart skipped a beat and any hopes of finishing the sentence was lost. Zuko was quiet the same, staring back at the familiar, yet matured face of Sokka, unable to speak a complaint about the boy that had snuck into his palace. Heisui noticed the silence that fell over the area and he looked up, seeing his father staring at the man, and the man was staring back; it was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. What were they so surprised about? Why wasn't the scarred man looking at his father with disgust like the others did? And why was his father not have that uncaring look, like it didn't affect him.

Sokka tore his eyes from his former lover's face and he saw Heisui, he was confused, and at the same time, he was alarmed at the fact that Zuko was with him. He was the fire lord now, why would Zuko be bringing Heisui home? He managed to speak, having some difficulty because his chest was swelled and his head was light just from seeing Zuko.

"What do you want?" He asked directly, in shock of the situation and not sure how to react. He did feel the urge to throw his arms around the fire lord and kiss him, but he dared not. He glanced at Heisui and his son looked away, angry at himself for being caught. Zuko regained his ability to react and let go of Heisui, who immediately ran for the house, wrapping his arms around his father's leg and hiding behind him.

"He said he lived here," Zuko informed, then said bitterly, "He was sneaking around my palace, in my meeting room, stealing some important documents." He used the last term loosely, because he didn't really mind if the war plans were stolen and out of site, he just didn't want them used. "I had no idea he was... _yours_." He had trouble saying it, it was very hard to think that Sokka had had a son; he was, for the first time in his life, purely jealous, of who ever had gotten Sokka.

Sokka was shocked to hear Heisui had tried to steal, and was even more stunned to hear the agitated tone in the last sentence; it took a moment to remember that Zuko knew nothing of the last nine years of his life, yet he had been regularly updated by Aang, as well as Iroh of the fire lord. First thing first though, he looked to the boy behind him, face serious.

"Heisui, go to your room," he ordered, "I'll talk to you later."

"But dad..." Heisui started to protest, but Sokka had a very rare expression of anger on his face.

"To your room, now." Heisui let go of his father and hurried to his room, slamming the door shut after him.

Zuko watched the scene silently, then his eyes landed on Sokka, many questions rising in his mind. He was... hurt. He felt betrayed that no one had made an attempt to tell him that Sokka now had a son with someone, or that he was in the Fire Nation. How long had they been there, in reach but unseen? Sokka's eyes turned back to him and he appeared nervous; Sokka always had kept his heart on his sleeve.

"Zuko..." he began, but Zuko cut him off abruptly.

"That's Lord Zuko now." He said coldly and he visually saw Sokka flinch at his tone, but Zuko didn't regret it at the moment, he was angry.

"Yeah..." Sokka murmured sadly, reminded of his place; he was only a peasant, while Zuko... Lord Zuko was royalty. It felt like a low blow to Sokka; they'd been friends, lovers. Zuko hadn't used any reference to their social order since they thought they were on opposite sides of the war. Didn't it mean anything that they had been in love; even if it was for a short period of time? "I'm sorry, for Heisui, I've never known him to do anything like that. I thought I taught him better..."

"We need to talk." Zuko interrupted and Sokka blinked

"I know, we are-"

"Do you always keep guests outside?" Zuko asked and Sokka's face turned a rosy red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, come in." He stepped aside, feeling stupid. Zuko entered the house and Sokka headed for the kitchen, "Something to drink?" At least he remembered that much, he never had people come over, so he wasn't in the habit of being host.

"No." Zuko replied, looking around the small house. There wasn't much to look at. There weren't many decorations, for the acceptation of a few child drawn pictures pinned to the wall and maybe a couple scorch marks where he assumed the boy had lost control at one point or another. There were a couple chairs and a couch, and also in the center of the room was a crackling fire, ready to be cooked on. Sokka returned to the living room after cleaning up some of the things for dinner. "You're in the Fire Nation, that's a surprise." Sokka kept his eyes averted; he didn't like how detached Zuko was in this conversation.

"Yeah I know."

"It would have been courteous to let me know who's in my nation." Sokka was growing increasingly guilty as Zuko spoke.

"I know."

"I didn't know you forgave fire benders so easily."

"...I-" Sokka paused, having nothing really to say to that. Why was Zuko saying such things, they hurt. He had words on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to say for nearly 10 years now, but his throat was too swelled with guilt to stay them. How could he just tell Zuko he had a son, his son? Would he believe it? "I... missed you."

"And that's all well and good." Zuko bit out bitterly, casting a glare at Sokka, even though the other wasn't looking at him, "It would have been nice to just ask Aang and not have to interrogate him for days just to get him to tell me you were alive." Sokka winced and wrung his fingers regretfully; he deserved that one.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are," Zuko said sarcastically, too mad to take in Sokka's sincerity, "How long have you been here?"

"Two... two years," Sokka managed to choke out and he flinched as he glanced back at Zuko, he'd never seen him so mad.

"Thanks for the update!" Zuko snapped and it stabbed Sokka deeply. Zuko simmered a minute, arms folded, and Sokka stayed silent for the time being. When Zuko was mad, he showed it, he always had, and always would; and when he was pissed, he said things that were not professional, and were disrespectful, and they hurt. Zuko was pissed now, so he let Zuko simmer to only an angry state and in that time he sat down in a chair.

After a calming moment, Zuko felt he could speak again without yelling or showing off his rather large sailor vocabulary that he still had in the back of his mind. "You had a son," he stated, "What, did she leave you with the kid?" Sokka stared at his hands in his lap, eyes beginning to water from the accusation, for the fist time in the conversation he spoke more than 2 words in a sentence.

"You could say that." He murmured; voice shaky. Zuko began to calm more as well as his frustration and jealousy and he had a pang of guilt. It wasn't easy to make Sokka upset, but he knew he'd accomplished it; he'd probably touched a couple sensitive buttons; and it wasn't easy to make Zuko feel guilty.

"I... I know I should have said something," Sokka said, mind heavy with every guilty feeling Zuko had brought up, "I should have told you... as soon as I knew, but... I didn't know how to tell you..." Zuko was a bit bewildered in the direction this was going. Wasn't Sokka going to mention whoever this mystery woman was? "I didn't want to bother you, you had a nation to get in order... and I was scared." Zuko's eyes softened and he approached Sokka; he'd never seen the other so vulnerable, never, especially when the first tear slid down his face and he managed to choke it out. "He's yours." That confused Zuko, utterly and completely.

"What?" he asked and Sokka shut his eyes tight, forcing it out again, sobbing.

"Heisui, he-he's your son," he confessed and the rest just poured out of him like his tears, "I-I didn't know it could happen, I really didn't, but after that night, I was, I was p-pregnant with your child and it-it seemed to take forever, but when he was born everything was going so fast. And then he started fire bending and Aang wouldn't teach him so we came to the Fire Nation and Iroh agreed to teach him and then suddenly we're here talking, and I really wanted to tell you, but every time I tried I turned into a co-coward. I'm sorry he snuck into the palace, I don't know what he was doing..."

Tears were still flowing and the rest of his confession was replaced with sobs and he just wished the world would swallow him. Zuko just stared at him; most of the rant had been drowned out by the first statement. He had a son? That little boy was his? He was torn between running away or enveloping Sokka in a tight hug, but he couldn't move, in a state of shock for a good minute, taking this all in. He felt quite stupid and ignorant, which he didn't like one bit. How could no one have told him, this was his son, the heir to the entire Fire Nation, and he'd had his first child with the only person that could make him feel and react in ways he'd never thought possible.

He also felt like laughing at himself for thinking such thoughts as Sokka getting into bed with a Fire Nation woman, but his mind did strange things when he was angry. Zuko walked closer to Sokka, then back, and then while attempting to approach the water tribe native, he stopped. His mind was spinning from all of this information and he felt light headed. He hated to be disoriented, but he was, and he had absolutely no idea what to do.

Zuko stared at Sokka for the longest time, mind clouded with everything that had happened, but finally his body moved on his own and he stepped closer to Sokka, leaning over him and he grasped Sokka's shoulders firmly, yet carefully, not positive of what territory he was treading on now. Sokka immediately took in a sharp breath, willing himself to not cry; it was humiliating, crying in front of someone, and even alone it was still hurtful to his pride. As soon as Zuko touched him, he felt a familiar crave of contact; he had forgotten how warm Zuko's hands were and how gentle they could be, he missed it so much.

"He… He's really mine?" Zuko asked, needing Sokka to confirm it what he'd just heard.

"Yes," Sokka whispered weakly, "He's yours, ours…" He wiped his sleeve under his nose, sniffling, the flow of tears slowing, "H-he has your eyes, and your temper…" he smiled sadly at that and looked at his hands, which were in his lap, "And he's stubborn sometimes, but I think he gets that from Katara…" Zuko was still slowly letting this sink in. It was so unbelievable; he had a son, with Sokka, he had an heir, who was a strong fire bender, with a small delinquent streak in him, but never the less… a son.

He didn't even hear the words Sokka was murmuring as he pressed his lips to Sokka's; silencing him without much trouble. All the pent up longing seemed to come out in both of them in the kiss; it had been far too long. It was part out of lustful hunger, but also sensual as they held onto each other tight almost desperately. Zuko could never form any words of sensual meaning easily, it was all a little overwhelming, all of it crashing down on him from out of nowhere, and he just couldn't help but release some of the relief that he felt into the kiss. He was relieved that Sokka was well and there wasn't anyone that had taken his place. It might have been selfish, but at the time years ago, he had thought it was for the better; that he could move on with time.

But he hadn't, Sokka still made him ache like he had when they were younger. He was still bewildered as to why Sokka had kept it from him, he was going to let it go for now and just let the moment last.

The only reason they drew apart was to bring oxygen back into their lungs, and that was only because they absolutely had to. Sokka gasped for breath and couldn't stop a soft gasp from escaping him, mind hazy from lack of oxygen and need. His arms were securely locked around the fire lord's neck and completely willing to let Zuko have his way with him, forgetting his condition of being able to get pregnant again, he just wanted Zuko to touch him.

Zuko was very temped to continue this further, he really was, but his mind was too clouded with an overwhelming mess that he knew he had to figure out before he did anything else. He regrettably forced himself to pull away from his former lover, leaving the darker skinned man breathless and confused.

"Zuko...?"

"I need to think." Zuko stated, standing straight. Sokka couldn't help but feel some hurt at being denied, but his mind reminded him then that it was for the best; so he nodded solemnly, sitting up straighter, straightening out his clothes, eyes drifting to the floor, an awkward intensity filling the room.

"I figured you would." He murmured the reply and Zuko still looked at him, trying to think. He took a deep breath to calm himself and took another look around the room. On the wall he saw something he had over looked in his anger, it was a familiar mask hung on the wall, it was a kitsune mask. He stared at it a moment, some missing pieces clicking into place. Sokka had been the one he'd danced with for the last few years at the Summer Festival, and that eased his mind more. It was a small piece of enjoyment they'd both shared but hadn't known it. Zuko looked back at Sokka and he knew he didn't want to leave this on a bad note. He stepped back over to his old lover and without even speaking he took Sokka's hand and drew him to his feet. Sokka was surprised, but he still trusted Zuko from the past years, so he didn't pull back. Sokka blushed as Zuko took his other hand as well and he looked down out of embarrassment when Zuko started to sway them into a silent dance. The déjà vu that hit him was like a brick wall. The same warm hands held his and Zuko was just that little bit taller than him… His eyes drifted up and met yellow and the realization just burst out of him.

"You were at the Summer Festival," he blurted out, blinking, very well astonished, "you were the one who asked me to dance." A rare smile crossed the fire lord's face, pleased Sokka had gotten it so quickly.

"I saw your mask." He sated and glanced at the kitsune mask on the wall, causing Sokka to look also. It was a very strange sensation, to find out a stranger was really a past lover, but it also had a strange familiar purity that he hadn't felt in years. He stopped following the dance and slung his arms around Zuko's waist, holding onto him tight, face pressed into Zuko's chest. He just didn't want to restrain himself anymore; he'd missed Zuko so much. Zuko's hands hovered over Sokka's body, the fire lord was slightly stunned by the sudden contact, but then he relaxed and rested his hands on Sokka's back, feeling the other tremble some.

"I really missed you." Sokka emphasized, meaning the statement full heartedly. Zuko absentmindedly brushed his fingers through Sokka's hair and held the other close.

"I missed you too." He murmured, so low that if Sokka wasn't so close, he might have missed it. Zuko wasn't used to saying things like that, but Sokka seemed to make him do and feel a lot of things that he wouldn't otherwise. They stood, just embracing each other for a long time.

"Can you stay?" Sokka murmured; he didn't want Zuko to leave tonight, not after so long. Just being near the fire bender was satisfying. Zuko wanted to say yes, but he knew he couldn't. They weren't hormone driven teens anymore, but the temptation would be too much, he knew he needed to figure this all out before anything happened. His mind flashed to the young boy who had snuck into his palace. Sokka getting pregnant, it was unbelievable, yet in a strange sense, it made everything a bit clearer. He squeezed Sokka tight for a moment before pulling back from him.

"I can't." he said and saw Sokka glance solemnly at the floor. Zuko smiled lightly and tilted Sokka's head up with his curled finger under the water tribesman's chin. "It would be too tempting," his lips brushed Sokka's and the darker skinned man blushed; flattered that Zuko thought he was tempting. There was one last kiss shared before removed all contact from his former lover. "I need to go; my advisors are most likely in a panic already." Sokka smiled, Iroh had told him about Zuko's advisors.

"Are you going to come back?" he asked hopefully and Zuko's smile fell.

"When I sort things out." He replied and Sokka nodded, smile falling also, an awkward silence settling. Zuko knew he should go before he changed him mind and he turned, heading towards the door. Sokka followed him quickly.

"Zuk... uh, Lord Zuko..." Sokka corrected himself and Zuko stopped by the door, turning to the darker skinned one.

"Zuko is fine, Sokka." he said, knowing he was being hypocritical, but he was angry then, not now. Sokka felt a sudden rush of relief, feeling as if they were back on equal ground.

"Zuko," Sokka said again, taking a deep breath, "I'm... sorry," it was hard for him to say, but he did, and meant it, "for not saying anything." Zuko was quiet a minute, and then just nodded, opening the door and stepping out.

"Until next time." He said and closed the door behind him, Sokka stared at the door for a good minute and it was very surreal, as if it had all been a dream, but he still felt a tingle on his lips, where Zuko had kissed him, so he knew it was no illusion. He felt... relieved. He smiled, glad it wasn't a horrible turn, but it hadn't been one of his most hoped for turn outs. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart before going back to finish dinner, wondering how this would change everything.

Heisui's eyes were wide as he sat in his room, his back against the door. He'd heard most of the conversation; the yelled stuff mostly and the cried stuff... he'd never heard or seen his father so upset. So... that man with the scar was his father? His other father? He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. So maybe Kaijin hadn't been too far off with her imagination of his fathers falling in love during war. It was possible, he supposed, that he had two warriors as fathers. He wondered how the man had gotten that scar; perhaps in a fierce battle with an earth bender, though it didn't look like any scrape. He was curious now. With all the war Iroh told tales off in class, it was a wonder a water tribe man and a fire bender even got along well enough to speak let alone to get to know each other well enough to like each other, right? He let his head thud against his door softly and he decided to ask his father more about that scarred man.

* * *

You guys have been spectacular with the reviews, keep it up, its kind of starting to winding down now, but tell me what you think 


	21. Father and Son

Just to answer a little something for sexy pancake: Zuko is 26 currently, Sokka is 25, and Sokka was pregnant when he was 16, gave birth in late spring when he was 17. Sorry I didn't state them before, but they just didn't really turn up. And yes, Sokka was a young mommy :D

And Wow O.O I didn't have to yank your leg for reviews on the last chapter 36 and currently at 302 total. Wow, most I've ever gotten for a story. I'm glad you all like it.

* * *

Heisui sighed as he entered the school, unhappy with the turn out of the evening last night. His father had discussed it with him about the sneaking around the royal palace and he only answered that he was curious and he only wanted to look around. His father didn't seem to believe it all, but he left the subject alone, saying he was grounded for a 2 weeks, only allowed to go to school and training. Heisui hated to be cooped up at home, he wanted to play with Kaijin, go fishing and practice his bending with her; it was so dull at home, he wondered how his dad could just stay there and work all day, didn't he have any fun?

"Heisui!" Kaijin exclaimed, taking the desk behind her friend as she always did; Heisui was leaning back in his chair with his arms folded and Kaijin leaned forward over her desk, "You're ok!" she lowered her tone to a whisper since more of the class was coming in now, "You got out of the palace without getting caught."

"No, I didn't" Heisui whispered back, not wanting anyone to hear of his folly, he wasn't happy about getting caught, "I got caught by one of the guards." Kaijin's eyes widen and her pupils contracted.

"What?" she nearly yelled but managed to focus it into a whisper, "Then why are you here? People get in really big trouble for sneaking into the palace." Heisui blinked a minute then he glanced at her, turning his head.

"The guy knew my dad," he said and Kaijin calmed down a bit, glad that Heisui didn't get into serious trouble, "In fact…" he lowered his tone even more so that Kaijin could barely hear it, and she had to lean in more, "I think he was my other dad." Kaijin's mouth broke into a smile.

"Really!" she exclaimed, "That's great! What's he like?" Heisui shrugged, he wasn't even positive if the man was really his other father, he hadn't confronted his birth father on it yet, but he was planning on it.

"Well he's tall," Heisui said, thinking back to the man who had caught him, "Black hair, your skin; like everyone else," He paused a moment, recalling some more details, "I got his eyes, at least that's what dad said."

"Yellow eyes aren't common," Kaijin mentioned, "Even for fire benders." Heisui nodded, interested by that little fact.

"He also," Heisui began, unable to forget about that grotesque fire shaped scar on the man's face, "had a scar over his one eye," He covered his left eye to give a visual, "Shaped like a flame." Kaijin blinked, stunned.

"A-are you sure?" She asked and he blinked, pretty sure of what he saw.

"Yeah, it was really gross..." he paused and grinned a bit, "But it was kind of cool." Kaijin bit her lip and he noticed this, "What is it."

"Well," Kaijin tried to think of anyone else that had a description like that, but no one came to mind but one, "a man with yellow eyes and a fire scar... is the Fire Lord Zuko." Heisui sucked in a quick breath in a silent gasp, eyes widening; this information by far the most shocking.

"B-but, if that was... and he's my... Wouldn't that make me a-a..." he couldn't quite believe that kind of thing, he was a peasant, like his father, nothing more...

"A prince." Kaijin put the words into reality and he fell silent. It was so unreal; him being a prince... but, he reminded himself, only if Fire Lord Zuko really was his father. Though, before either could continue the conversation, Iroh got the whole class's attention by tapping his chalk on the black board. Kaijin leaned back and Heisui leaned foreword, feeling a strange numbness. He didn't want to be a prince, if it was true, he didn't want the attention. The more attention he seemed to get, the more tense everything seemed to become. He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all.

---

Zuko took a deep breath and looked at the door in front of him. He truly did not like his uncle's home; this rat packed home was cluttered enough for an antique store. He knocked and waited already holding his temples for the known headache that would ensue as he entered the home of his beloved relative. A familiar and cheerful voice of greeting echoed from the house, and he went in, shutting the door behind him. He was met with no surprise as a leaning statue threatened to tilt over and land on him he felt his eye twitch involuntarily. He loved his uncle dearly, but he hated his uncle's clutter.

"Uncle!" He called, hoping there was still a walkway to the living room, though he doubted it as he stepped over a fallen board of some kind, "How can you live like this?" Iroh's head popped out from the kitchen, cheerful as ever.

"Good evening, Lord Zuko," he greeted with a large grin, "I've just made dinner and tea, would you join me?" Zuko sighed and touched his one temple with his index and middle finger, already feeling the uncomfortable tingle of a headache.

"I don't have time; I have to meet with my advisors tonight to discuss something." He said and Iroh shrugged, disappearing from view, back into the kitchen. Zuko navigated the mess and finally made it to the kitchen, where Iroh was wearing an apron and just finishing putting fried rice onto a plate, with leftovers, as if Iroh had expected visitors.

"So what is the occasion?" Iroh asked casually, "I haven't seen you here in quiet a few years," he smiled jokingly, "Here to brave my antique shop?" Zuko grimaced.

"Hardly," he said and was glad to see at least the kitchen was fairly clean of mess, for his uncle liked to cook some and his tea was always in reach; only a few dishes seemed to be the only burden in this small section of the house. He bit his tongue a minute, thinking through how to word this. "I actually came across something interesting yesterday." He said, testing the waters in a sense.

"Oh?" Iroh asked, oblivious to the subject at hand and he set the tea pot over some hot coals of a fire bender counter, it almost acted as a stove, though Iroh had to control the heat himself. Zuko's eyes darted around the area before speaking.

"I found out I have an 8 year old son called Heisui." He stated and he noticed the subtle flicker of Iroh's burning coals, Iroh's fire rarely flickered.

"So Sokka told you?" Iroh asked calmly, back still turned to his nephew, but a small smile was on his face, glad he didn't have to keep that from his nephew anymore.

"You knew he was here!" Zuko growled and Iroh's only movement was to get a pair of tea cups from the cupboard.

"Yes, and he requested that I say nothing to you, unless you asked, and you didn't..." he started pouring the tea, "Until now." Zuko let out a frustrated grunt and knew that he couldn't let his anger out on his uncle; like King Bumi did, Iroh would just point and laugh.

"Why?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"I suppose he wanted to tell you himself," Iroh said and he set the tea cups and pot on the tray along with his dinner, "I think we have some things to sort out." He removed his apron and carried the tray out of the kitchen, easily navigating the clutter. Zuko grumbled and followed Iroh, nearly tripping a few times.

"I don't have time..."

"Don't you want to know more about your son?" Iroh asked and Zuko froze in mid step for a split second. He never thought he'd hear those words, it was so strange. He was indeed looking for answers about this mysterious boy that Sokka called their son. He didn't believe Sokka would lie to him like that, but still he had to wonder if it was real.

"I am curious as to what happened." He chose his words carefully, continuing to follow his uncle to the living room. He was more than curious, but he didn't know exactly what he wanted to know about his son. Iroh set the tray in the middle of the table and sat down, beckoning his nephew to sit and have some calming tea. Zuko hesitated before doing so. His advisors could wait; this meeting was roughly based on this subject any way.

"Well, a little over eight years ago, shortly after Heisui had been born, Aang came to me and told me of this first," Iroh began, starting with his own knowledge of Heisui, "Sokka had told him not to tell you, and after a couple months it was hard for him to stay completely silent..." Iroh continued to explain some of the events Aang had told him to the time Sokka and Heisui came to the Fire Nation because of Heisui's fire bending. Zuko listened, and he also gave in to drinking some of Iroh's tea. It was still amazing that he and Sokka had conceived a son. A son... Could he really be a father? His own father wasn't exactly the best role model. Could he raise a kid? Would Sokka let him? He wasn't sure, he would have to face the water tribe native again to decide that, but first he needed to find out where his own mind stood in this. He hoped Iroh's advice would help; to Zuko, Iroh was his most valued advisor.

* * *

:D Iroh! My most favorite character in the show! I love him too much to leave him out. Anyway, here you go, next chapter, and not too much longer before the conclusion. Review!


	22. Finally Chosen Wife

**-Blinks-** Well I've had some cheerful reviews, some sad reviews, and one or two threatening reviews **-Sweatdrop-** Well its not ending YET people. I still have to find the ending, when I get to it, which isn't yet, later. And I'm posting this at school because I have work afterwards. I'm finally well enough to bag now; which is both a good and bad thing. Anyway, enjoy

* * *

"Dad," Heisui said, chopsticks poking at his meal of fish and rice. He had come straight home after school like his father had told him to, but he had bending training later, so he could see Kaijin tonight, despite his punishment. 

"Yes?" Sokka replied, sitting down at his own spot at the table.

"Who was that man last night?" he asked, "the one that took me home from the palace?" Sokka paused, sunned by the seemingly innocent and sudden question. Heisui was waiting anxiously though, feeling the need to find out if his father really was the fire lord, as Kaijin had told him. He felt everything falling into place, like a puzzle; he'd heard the name Zuko so many times, he'd just never acknowledged it because it seemed of little importance. But now every time he heard the name, it was always of high regard and mention what the fire lord was doing for the nation. So was the fire lord really his father, or was there another man with the same facial features and a name that sounded close to Zuko.

"Well…" Sokka paused, already baffled at how to explain it, "He was… he is…"

"Kaijin said the fire lord has a scar like his," Heisui continued, "Why would a fire lord have a scar like that?" Sokka opened his mouth to try to answer, but Heisui went on, "Dad, how do you know him, Uncle Aang said there was a war before me, and Master Iroh said so too…" Sokka stopped trying to answer, realizing how much Heisui paid attention. Heisui looked from his dinner, his gold eyes burrowing into his father's blue, getting to the real question, "Who is my other dad?" Sokka let out a slow breath, no longer stunned by the questioning. Heisui suspected who his other father is; it was all clear by his earlier inquiries.

"That man last night," Sokka began, "He is your father, your other father." He paused briefly, looking right back into Heisui's eyes. "He is the fire lord, and I suppose that that would make you a prince." Heisui blinked, looking back at his plate, thinking it over.

"Suppose?" He didn't understand, if he was the son of a fire lord, he would be prince, by blood.

"Well, I'm not royalty," Sokka explained, "so it makes everything… complicated. I'm not Fire Nation either, so it's a very hard call." Heisui's chopsticks poked at a piece of fish.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly and Sokka was quiet a moment.

"I had only told Zuko last night," Sokka explained, "I didn't think you were old enough to know."

"Oh…" It seemed so insignificant that he was just told. The way everyone spoke of the fire lord it was to be some big deal. But it didn't seem to be. It was just another detail of his other father. Would it change him though? He didn't know. He liked his life; he didn't want it to change. He hoped it wouldn't. He felt he'd had enough change. He picked a piece of fish from the plate and popped it into his mouth, sighing mentally; still bland.

---

Zuko nearly flinched as the subject of marriage came up yet again in the meeting room. He didn't know how they had jumped from talking about the Northern Water Tribes to his personal life, but that always seemed to happen. All of his advisors were around the same long table he was; all 5 of them, dressed in red robes and hats; Zuko was wearing his favored black pants and tunic, just to irritate them. They were all... old, for lack of better words. They were old in traditions, old in making decisions, old and stubborn... too old and set in the thought of war and mistrust with the other nations. They were all like grouchy old next door neighbors that got into everyone's business, yelled at children to get off their lawn, and griped about every little thing that could be picked at.

Two of the five were old, sort, twin women. They were masters of ancient fire bending techniques, but they were far too creaky and slow to fire bend affectively anymore; they were the only fire bending advisors he had, they had trained his sister to near perfection... Zuko preferred not to think of Azula, she'd died during that war by the tide of the sea that she insulted. He couldn't say he missed her; she mocked him and had been brain washed like the rest of his nation. And her gift of lightning was a rare, VERY rare in the royal blood line. It was beyond fire, and father had always liked her best, always. But now he was last of the pure royal blood and he had made a change that he knew his advisors would not like.

One of the men, at the end of the table, was Honsuko, the tall thin man. He was in charge of the survival of the royal blood line; well, more so than the others. They ALL bothered him about it, but Honsuko constantly nagged him. He'd been the one to bring the subject up.

The other two were his information of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes and the other managed his paper work and appointments. His information advisor was actually the most peaceful of his advisors, but he still nagged along with the others about his marriage life and traditions. He had to deal with the other element lands, so he was a fraction of the bit more lenient. His last advisor was more like his secretary, a short stringy old man with a hump in his back, but he was a very good organizer, and got quiet agitated when things were not in order.

"Perhaps you could reconsider Princess Yoen," Honsuko suggested, sounding casual to most ears, but it was like the old man had just stuck another pin in his head; repetitive subjects gave Zuko a headache

"How many times do I have to say 'No'?" Zuko asked, "I most definitely do not want a child with her." Speaking of children, he had to bring of the subject about his unknown son to them, sooner or later.

"But she has one of the strongest blood lines." His information advisor informed him, adjusting the spectacles he wore of the bridge of his nose. "She would produce suitable heirs."

"Indeed," one old woman spoke in an eerie cryptic tone that the twins always did, "You are the last line of royal blood-"

"-If you do not sire the Fire Nation will die." The other finished and Zuko resisted rolling his eyes; it was so annoying when people finished each others' sentences, it was a personal pet peeve, because he himself hated being interrupted (1).

"It wouldn't die... it would just be in chaos for a while." Zuko said, knowing they would find a new guinea pig to rule the nation, but he didn't want war to break out again, so he did somewhat agree on the fact that he needed an heir. A trustful heir. But Heisui... he'd snuck into the palace, he seemed like quiet a rebel; Zuko had not been anything like that when he was 8, he had been a proper and educated prince, and at the time, assumed to not be a fire bender. How could a child raised as a peasant become a prince?

"...keep the royal blood running-"

"-It is the oldest family line in the Fire Nation-"

"-There must be some order in the Fire Nation---"

Zuko realized all of his advisors were trying to tell him of consequences of the royal line being ended. He'd heard it many times and he didn't want to hear it. He didn't have to worry about it anymore, he had a son, and while the boy was a rebel, he was his son, his and Sokka's.

Zuko's fist came down on the wooden table with a crash and the sound of splintering wood, along with a burst of fire, which silenced them. He was so fed up with this. He didn't want a woman, he wanted Sokka; no doubts about it.

"Enough!" He yelled, "I don't want to hear about this subject again! It is not necessary. I, have, a, son." It was out now, and Zuko had never seen his advisors so shocked. The twins' jaws dropped, his information advisor's glasses slipped off his nose, his secretary fell over, and Honsuko's eyes were wide with the very same shock.

"W-what are you talking about?" Honsuko asked, baffled, "You are not married, you haven't been with a woman you've said it your self," he chuckled a bit nervously at the scare; having children without marrying was not heard of in the royal family, "How can you have a son?" the other advisors agreed with him, relaxing and brushing off the serious reality, thinking it was just a rouse to get them to stop bothering him.

"I don't joke." Zuko stated with dead seriousness that startled them all, all feeble attempts of denial being washed down the drain, "I didn't find out until not long ago, yesterday actually. There was a boy that snuck into the palace..."

"So there was someone," one of the old twins said, both their faces serious again.

"We heard it from the guards, it was a water tribe child." The other finished.

"Yes," Zuko said, not seeing any point about keeping this quiet, there was no point; he wasn't ashamed of it, "He happened to be mine." If he wasn't dead serious he knew his advisors would have laughed at him, but they dare not speak a word of it, or make a sound, knowing that the fire lord never kidded around.

"But-but you are not married," Honsuko reasoned, trying to make sense of it, "you have never been with a woman, so there is no way... and certainly not with a water tribe..." He was silenced when more wood splintered from the table as Zuko's fist cracked down on it again.

"I was with someone though, before I became fire lord," Zuko said, fist clenched, watching them squirm. They didn't like being out of the know how, they wanted to be in control all the time, like all Fire Nation people did, it was part of their nature, even if they weren't fire benders. But he was in control now, and he knew it. He had information that they didn't, and it felt good, "I was with a water tribe native before the war ended; man, not a woman. I didn't know he had the ability to produce children, and I just found out I have a son, an heir, to the Fire Nation."

"Yesterday?" his secretary asked suspiciously, nose wrinkling more, "How do you know the boy is actually yours? He could be lying to get to you."

"I trust him," Zuko said, but even though he trusted Sokka, he knew his advisors didn't count on trust, not many people did, "but also, Former General Iroh, my uncle,and the Avatar knew this before I did, and Iroh confirmed that he was mine..."

"B-but this is unacceptable." Honsuko said, shaken by these facts, "there can't be a half fire nation prince, it is unacceptable. The royal line can not be tainted..."

"But it already has been," Zuko said, quite calmly, "And by blood, he is the prince, and Sokka is..."

"The Fire _Lady_?" his information advisor asked with very dry humor.

"He would be my _Spouse_."

"This is preposterous." Honsuko spat, "This can not happen. Just because you had a night with a water tribe peasant, does not mean he will be accepted as a prince. In a ritual of conception, there must be a tradition, some sort of..."

"I gave him a Scarlet Ember, years ago," Zuko remembered fondly. Scarlet Embers were a symbol of passion and desire. It didn't mean engagement or love, but to Zuko, passion and desire seemed much deeper than 'love'. Perhaps that was what he had for Sokka, but love was such a frilly word, it didn't suit him. He had an ever burning passion for Sokka and the desire to have him close, he had for years. Honsuko, Zuko was amused to see, was completely red faced in frustration. Scarlet Embers, whether it meant love or passion, it meant something serious, and they all knew it. "And he accepted it."

"You have strange tastes, Lord Zuko," one of the twins stated, and being ladies, they were less concerned with the fact that he'd chosen a man, more eager to get to the point.

"What do you plan to do about this Prince and Spouse?" the other asked.

"I have yet to decide anything final," Zuko said, he wanted to talk to Sokka again, discuss things with him, "But I wish to... marry."

* * *

(1): I can so see Zuko having that pet peeve, I dun know why, I just can

If you saw the first episode of the Avatar: season two, the two old women in Zuko's advisor circle are the same ones in that episode. I thought they would be good for the part, plus I'd rather have more characters from the show than my own. **-Clenches fists in eagerness-** I want to learn more of the Avatar world! Why does Nickelodeon make me ache like this! **-Weeps-**

I dun like the word love. Love is very commercialized these days and I don't believe you should say it unless you truly, to the bottom of your heart mean it. And yes, it's a very frilly, fluffy, puffy word that I don't use that often, and Zuko wouldn't either, lets face it.

Please Review


	23. The Second Meeting

Sorry for the long wait guys, but this is a long chapter, and I'd like to thank both my betas for looking it over.

* * *

Sokka flinched as the front door slammed open and Heisui ran in, as usual, with a bunch of giggles following, which he knew to be Kaijin. He sighed and stood from his crouching position in front of the fire in the middle of the room; which dinner was starting to cook over. It had been only 5 days since Heisui snuck into the palace; his punishment wasn't over yet. 

"Heisui," He said, peeking into the kitchen, seeing the two 8 year olds trying to hide something in a cabinet. Sokka'sraised aneyebrow and his hands rested on his hips, not fooled by them acting innocent side by side; their eyes not meeting his, hands behind their backs. "Kaijin, Heisui's still on punishment, you can't visit him now." The little girl's pout rivaled one of Aori's but Sokka put his foot down, he wasn't going to ease up on it. "And what have you got behind your backs?"

"Nothing." The two chorused, both looking nervous. Sokka resisted the smile that wanted to come onto his face, he had to be firm, but it was so cute how they thought they could sneak everything past him.

"Show me your hands." He demanded and Kaijin's hands came out first, free of anything, but he noticed they were damp, as if holding something wet. His eyes darted to his son, whose hands were still hidden behind him, refusing to show what he had. "Heisui..." Heisui's bottom lip curled into a pout and reluctantly he gave up. He brought out a rather large blue toad that he held firmly by the back two legs. Sokka's eyes widened as he realized it was a toad, very bewildered as to why his son had it. "What in the world...?"

"Heisui caught it on the way home." Kaijin informed, "It's really slippery."

"Why did you bring it home?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Can I keep it?" Heisui asked hopefully. Being on this punishment was no fun, not without his only friend, and he didn't like helping his dad with chores, they were so boring.

"No." Sokka said firmly and the toad croaked quite strangely, and loudly; sounding almost like a goat. Sokka scratched his head, baffled by the strange animal. Kaijin just giggled at the goat sound, the toad slipping from Heisui's grasp with the sound and it hopped with a great bound out of the kitchen, past Sokka.

"Get it!" Heisui cried, chasing after the toad, pouncing when he was near it, but he only met floor as the blue amphibian hopped away. Kaijin gave chase with him and Sokka sighed, not wanting to chase a toad today, but it looked like they had to.

The toad led them all around the house, but it refused to be caught.In the middle of the chase, all of them were laughing, riled up by the chase of the allusive amphibian. Sokka was the one to catch it, grabbing its back legs again as he skidded onto his front by the front door.

"Got cha!" He said and Kaijin and Heisui cheered, clapping for the capture of the large blue toad. Sokka's hair had come undone some in the dive, but he grinned triumphantly; they were all ruffled a bit by the chase. Sokka stood, and while clutching the toad tightly by the back legs, the door behind him was knocked upon. Curiously, and not giving much thought to it, he opened the door.

"Sokka..." Sokka blinked looking up at the yellow eyed fire lord, who's one eyebrow rose, gazing at the ruffled water tribe native, "Is that a toad?" The toad gave another baa'ing croak and Sokka's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Ah... I... It's... Heisui's, he brought it home," he said quickly and began straightening himself out, adjusting his shirt and dropping the toad, which hopped out the door to find a body of water. He felt very disheveled next to Zuko and his heart beat wildly with being near the fire bender again. While Sokka was concentrating on his clothes, Zuko's eyes were on a few strands of stray hair that were dangling out of place, witch curled cutely in front of Sokka's nose. Zuko's hand darted out and Sokka froze as fingers brushed the hair behind his ear. Sokka's face darkened in a deep blush and he looked away, shy from the intimate touch.

Heisui stared at his two fathers at the door, unsure of what to make of the situation. He didn't see his father shy and timid all that often, come to think about it, he never saw his father act so strange. The fire bender had a strange affect on his father. Heisui felt Kaijin nudge his shoulder, her eyes wide and he mouth parted some in awe.

"Heisui," she whispered urgently, "That's your dad?"

"Yeah," Heisui mumbled, not seeing what the big deal was. It was the same man with the scar, "So what?"

"So what!" Kaijin exclaimed in a whisper, "That's the fire lord! I'm sure of it!" she'd never seen the fire lord in person, but everyone knew that the fire lord had a scar like a flame and he was still a young lord, "My dad is always going on about how powerful the fire lord is!"

"He doesn't look all that special to me." Heisui said.

Sokka felt his chin be tilted up and his eyes met with Zuko's. They were so close, and Zuko was closing distance between their lips. Normally he would just let it happen, but then he remembered just who was in the house. He pulled away stumbling a bit backwards, bracing himself on the door knob.

"I, uh, come in." Sokka offered, cheeks still flushed, leaving the fire lord somewhat stumped at his shyness. Zuko stood straight without a beat though and took a step inside, finally seeing the two children I the living room, ruffled from chasing the toad. Sokka turned to the two kids, door still open. "Kaijin, you have to go home now." The little girl nodded and said a quick good bye to Heisui a mumbled good luck before rushing out the door. Shestumbling some before getting out of the house, intimidated by the fire lord's presence.

Sokka closed the door after her and turned back to Zuko and Heisui, so both seemed to be studying each other. The water tribe native scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, realizing this might be a little easier if Heisui was younger, but it was a little late for that. Sokka walked over to Heisui and his son looked at him.

"Heisui," Sokka said, gesturing to Zuko, who also had his eyes on him, "this is Zuko, your other father, and Zuko," He then gestured to Heisui, looking to Zuko, "this is your son, Heisui." It was awkward to say the least, for all of them. Sokka never thought he'd ever have to formally introduce, in his tribe; family always knew who family was, and he'd kept this from both of them for a long time. Neither Zuko nor Heisui knew how to react to each other, looking back to each other for a minute before Heisui reacted, going over to the only father he had ever known and he tugged on Sokka's hand.

"Dad, when's dinner going to be ready?" he asked and Sokka really couldn't say he was surprised they didn't take to each other immediately, but it would have been nice if they had.

"Not too much longer." He replied and Heisui nodded, going to his room, closing the door and leaving the two adults alone. Sokka sighed and Zuko stepped closer to him, much more comfortable talking with Sokka than an 8 year old.

"He doesn't like me to much, does he?" the fire lord asked and Sokka shook his head.

"No, no, it's not that, he just doesn't know you." Sokka said and Zuko hummed, in a way that meant he really didn't believe that. "So…" Sokka searched for something to say, "What brings you here?"

"You." Zuko said truthfully and Sokka's cheeks lit up in a light blush; he couldn't help it, he wasn't use to being the center of anyone's attention. He was always the person in the background, and usually, he preferred it that way. "I do need to speak with you again, some things came up."

"Oh?" Sokka asked curious, though at the same time, a little disappointed that the tone became so professional, "What kind of things?"

"Well..." Zuko began, and then thought better of it, "Let's take a walk, its stuffy in here." Sokka immediately glanced at his son's door, wondering if he should leave with the tension so thick in the air still, "Not far," Zuko assured, "just to talk." The water tribe native bit his lip a minute before going over to Heisui's door and knocking lightly.

"Heisui..."

"I heard, dad." Heisui called from just behind the door, pouting some because he didn't get to listen in on what his parents were saying. Sokka blinked, surprised and he looked at Zuko, who, shockingly, had a small, but knowing smile on his face. Sokka gave Zuko a curious look, but before he could ask anything, Zuko took his hand and pulled him out the door.

"I'll be right back Heisui!" Sokka called back into the house before he shut it after him. He turned to the fire lord, opening his mouth to ask how he knew Heisui was listening, but he was just pulled closer by his hand and kissed briefly, but softly on his lips. Sokka's fingers curled and he sighed, delighted by the kiss, it still all felt brand new, especially after so many years. Zuko pulled back after the brief meeting of lips.

"I used to listen in on my parent's conversations as well." Zuko informed, answering the delayed question. He had listened in, but he'd been older than Heisui when he did, when he was first becoming concerned and curious with the war and other countries. Sokka nodded, understanding a little bit, though in his small village, secrets were not often around, so there was no need for spying, "Shall we?" Zuko gestured towards the village and Sokka nodded, both walking down the road at a casual pace. It was quiet a minute and Sokka smiled lightly, gazing at the road ahead of them.

"We haven't done this for years." He mentioned and Zuko nodded in agreement.

"We haven't done a lot of things together for years." He stated and Sokka nodded, the small hint of a smile falling.

"I know." He replied sadly, and then spoke sincerely, "I'm sorry I never told you." Zuko paused a moment, thinking.

"Perhaps it was better," he reasoned and Sokka looked up at him, though Zuko's eyes were still directed forward, in the direction they were going, "The Fire Nation was in a lot of chaos when I took the throne. I actually didn't get everything into a manageable state until a couple years ago. I don't think it would have been a good environment for a child or acceptance of water tribe lovers." Sokka nodded once, though still not too happy about all of his decisions.

"But it's not right for a child to grow up without knowing their parents..." Sokka bit his bottom lip, mind flashing back to his own parents. His mother had died from a fire navy raid and his father left to fight the Fire Nation. The village was his family, but still, his parents had been... his parents. No one could replace them. Sokka looked at the ground and wrapped his arms around himself, regretting not telling his son at least that his father was the fire lord.

Zuko gazed at Sokka sympathetically; then slid his arm around Sokka's back. His father had met his fate with Aang and his mother had died from being ill for years; dying before he was banished. At least she had never seen her only son dishonored, Zuko preferred to think that he'd had his good fortune with that at least. Sokka glanced up at him momentarily, and then leaned against the fire bender slightly as they walked. They both knew of each other's pasts, there was no use talking about them when neither really wanted to.

They eventually wandered near the woods, so there were less people to bother them. It was still light out, twilight to be precise; the sun half set under the horizon. In the back of Sokka's mind he remembered that fire bending weakened without the sun; it was just a little known fact that always popped up, and in his mind it calmed him a little. He still had a small phobia of fire bending, he always had after his mother died, but he dealt with it, especially with Zuko. They stopped by the trees and Zuko faced him.

"I spoke with my uncle days ago," Zuko mentioned, unable to keep the sour tinge out of his voice; he truly hated not being told what was going on when it concerned him, "He told me a little more about the situation."

"I see," Sokka said, a tad uncomfortable when Zuko was irritated, but he didn't cringe from it, "How much did he tell you?"

"Just some things about my son," Zuko said, voice not so harsh now, "He's a good fire bender and average in the class room. He didn't tell me too much since he seems to think that you want to tell me yourself." Sokka smiled lightly; Iroh was so wise sometimes he wished the old fire bender really was a relative of his.

"I'd like to," Sokka started, pausing a moment to think, "He's stubborn and quite outgoing... he brought that toad home and caused chaos in the house this afternoon," Zuko chuckled and hugged Sokka a little closer with his one arm; the image of Sokka looking ruffled with a small blue toad in his hand was still a very entertaining sight. Sokka blushed, embarrassed, "It wasn't that funny."

"Yes, it was," Zuko stated and in the moment of lightened atmosphere, kissed Sokka's cheek lightly, making the darker skinned man smile shyly. He liked when the fire lord was affectionate, it was always worth his angry outbursts, "What else?"

"He's... a lot like you," Sokka murmured softly, stirring real curiosity in the fire bender, "He's very strong and independent; and very rebellious..."

"I'm not rebellious." Zuko stated, brow furrowing slightly. Sokka laughed lightly and leaned against his old lover more.

"Yes you are," Sokka stood firm by his earlier statements, "You also have a short temper, dominating personality, and you speak your mind, a lot."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Zuko mumbled, half irritated, but not over all angry since Sokka wasn't saying it in an accusing way. Sokka smiled at him though.

"It's not bad; it's just a few of the reasons that I love you." Sokka admitted, the words just slipping from his mouth. Zuko paused, the words being very uncommonly heard. Sokka also realized what he said and couldn't stop the deep blush that swallowed his face.

"You've never said that before," Zuko murmured quietly, it didn't take much for sound to carry through the empty forest area, the sun only a sliver laying on the sea horizon now, casting the last rays of light through the trees, "Do you mean it?" Sokka nodded and his hands found Zuko's one hand, holding it close to his heart for a minute, making sure that he meant it; he'd never admitted it before.

"I've been thinking about it for 9 years. I'm sure." Sokka replied softly, realizing there had never really been such a sentimental moment between them. They had only loved for that last week of Aang's final training, and it was all resurfacing now. He wondered if something could really be worked out between them; a fire lord and a peasant, wouldn't that be a strange story?

Zuko sighed quietly and untangled his fingers from Sokka's grasp, brushing back that same annoying hair that fell in Sokka's face; it irritated him, yet was cute to no end. Sokka still had a remaining steady blush on his face from before, a small shiver running through him as Zuko's thumb caressed his cheek and jaw, before relaying his own piece of mind, "I'm still infatuated with you, I didn't get over you like I thought I would," Zuko whispered, full focus on the water tribe native, "I'd like to continue where we left off." He didn't say love; it was still too soon for him. His mind was not allowed to wander like Sokka's had been; he'd had a nation to get in order, and he did. Perhaps with the peace he could spend more time on his personal life like this.

His advisors were not happy with his decision to marry someone of a once enemy nation, but there was no technical rule against it, it was just because the nations had yet to trust each other again. And he wasn't about to bring up the subject of marriage just yet to Sokka, it was too fast, it had always gone too fast. There was no more rush; there was no more war, no hurry to teach Aang all the elements, no savage fire lord to bring down before they could sleep easily at night. The physical struggles were over, now it was just the emotional sea to sail through and weaving between the royal advisors.

"We have time." Zuko said quietly, resting his forehead against Sokka's, making a warm intimate moment. Sokka closed his eyes and smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, we have..." Sokka froze, eyes snapping open, looking around at the set sun behind them, "Shoot, Heisui." Zuko blinked as Sokka pulled away from him, heading back to the village, "I said I wouldn't be gone long..." Zuko quickly caught up with him, a little irritated that the moment had been doused by the reminder of the time.

"Sokka, calm down," Zuko said, resting his hand on Sokka's arm as they traveled quickly back, "There's just a couple more things I want to say." Sokka's pace slowed, though parental paranoia still carried his feet towards home. Sokka looked at him as they walked and he took that cue to talk while they walked, "I'd like you to come to the palace on a regular basis." Those words made Sokka stop and stare at the fire lord.

"Me?" he asked, a little shocked by that statement.

"I don't see any other Sokkas around here," Zuko stated and lead them onward, but at a slower pace, Sokka's arm hooking with his on the way back, "The both of you if you'd like, or you could come over while Heisui is at school."

"But I have work at that time." Sokka said, slightly overwhelmed by the thought of entering the palace regularly.

"I can pay for anything you need." Zuko said casually and Sokka frowned.

"You know I don't like..."

"I know you hate accepting things you don't earn yourself," Zuko continued firmly, interrupting Sokka's argument, "but I'd like to spend more time with you and I'd like to get to know my own son more." Sokka bit his bottom lip, pondering the idea.

"I guess... every once in a while." Sokka said slowly. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend more time with Zuko; he wanted to be wrapped up in the fire bender's arms and never let go, but he'd gone so long without the fire lord, could he fall back into that warmth and security the fire bender provided? Despite the fact that he loved Zuko, the fire bender had broken his heart when he left. He didn't want to go through that again.

"It'll do, for a start." Zuko said as they reached Sokka's house again. The fire lord turned Sokka around, so the water tribe man was facing him and wrapped his arms around Sokka's waist, their bodies pressing flush together. Sokka was only slightly startled by the action and the closeness, a blush creeping onto his face again for the umpteenth time that night. His hands fell on the taller man's upper arms, eyes meeting with Zuko's, causing his heart to throb in his chest. "I mean it," Zuko stated, "Come by the palace, I can't sneak out every time. I'm already on a thin line with my advisors." Sokka smiled lightly.

"Not many people can put up with your extremely short temper." Sokka murmured and Zuko made a mock irritated face.

"You're very lucky you're cute," Zuko said, pulling Sokka a little closer, their foreheads bumping with a soft thud, "Otherwise I might take that offensively." Sokka frowned, not used to the word.

"I'm not cute." He huffed, hating to be referred to anything of the type. Zuko just laughed at his own temper starting up.

"Now who has the short temper?" Zuko asked and Sokka calmed, pouting ever so slightly. Zuko hummed and tilted his head up, their noses bumping. Sokka calmed even more, the moment of teenage likebanter slowing as Zuko leaned in for a kiss. They were close to their lips meeting, already feeling breath of the other; the sensual moment building again...

"Dad! I think it's done!" Heisui announced from the front door, which was open and the 8 year old was standing there, looking annoyed. Both men were startled and Sokka pulled away from the fire lord, most definitely not ready for his son to see a kiss.

"I-I'll come in and check on it in a minute." Sokka said and Heisui turned back into the house. Sokka laughed nervously, looking back to Zuko, "I don't suppose you'd like to join us for dinner?" They didn't have much, but he felt he should offer. Zuko shook his head.

"No, I don't believe I will," he answered, "I have to get back." Plus the meal didn't smell appetizing; he was use to the food his cooks prepared my professionals. He had had to live off the land before, but he'd rather not now that he didn't have to. Sokka nodded, knowing it was best. Zuko pressed a kiss to the corner of Sokka's mouth and murmured, "Visit _soon_." He stressed, knowing Sokka could be as stubborn as he was if he wanted to be.

"Alright, alright," Sokka replied and received a quick kiss on his lips before Zuko reluctantly pulled away, "bye." Zuko nodded and Sokka went inside, slowly shutting the door and leaning against it, both thrilled that Zuko could make his heart beat so hard in his chest, but at the same time it was frustrating that the fire lord could make him so physically frustrated. He took a deep breath and got up from the door, going to check dinner and Heisui, wondering if he should really attempt to go to the palace by himself.

* * *

I'm just interpreting some of the experiences with my mom dating with Heisui in this fic. Getting use to a new adult isn't fun. X( I hate my mom's on and off boyfriend, hate, hate, hate, hate, _hate_. But that's just me, Heisui won't hate Zuko, well, I can't say that for sure because everyone hates their parents at one time or another. Hate him, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate... 

Sorry, Hating spree.

And the reason chapters are taking so long is because I have a ton of other fics running through my head and I can't just concentrate on one because I got others and I really need to update 'It's Funny What Fate Throws You' soon. The reason you guys got the cluster is because I had typed them ahead of time because I was stuck at the one chapter before hand, I think it was 16 with Heisui's fire bending.

So you'll all be patient because I've decided to work on a couple other fics before moving on with this one.

And **seriously** people, I'd like some good Zuko/Sokka fics out there! I don't just write the pairing; I'd like to read them too. Sokka is too uke for his own good, I can't grasp the ones that have Zuko as uke, it just goes over my head.

And on a lighter more perverted note, in the Swamp episode, Sokka got grabbed by vines 4 separate times and I couldn't keep the perverted thoughts out of my head. His words were "Why do things keep attaching to me!" You can't tell me that he's not an uke damn it! And the Blue Spirit is back! Whoot! Go Zuko!

I believe I'm done ranting, oh, one more thing :D I'm now a legal adult; I turned 18 on the 11th of April! So say happy birthday too me in your review (Hint-hint)


	24. Unexpected Proposal

Ok, I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but the one scene in this chapter was very dramatic and I'm not good with dramatics. Enjoy

---

Sokka took a deep breath, staring at the palace gates. His organs were twisting and made him feel sick with anxiety. The guard's eyes were on him, wondering why he was staring at the gates they were to be protection, growing suspicious of him. It had been over a week since he'd seen Zuko and Heisui's punishment was over. Currently, his son was at school and He knew Heisui and Kaijin would be doing some long over do hanging out afterwards. Sokka gulped, really, really wanting to see Zuko again, and Zuko had insisted, so wouldn't he have let his guards know that he might come in? What if this was a big mistake? What if Zuko hadn't meant what he said? Why did he have to be so nervous when he actually planned in meeting the Fire Lord?

Sokka took another deep breath and approached the gate, the guards standing a little straighter as he came within speaking distance.

"Stop," One guard ordered and Sokka did so, body going ridged; he still did not like fire benders. He hadn't been here for 2 years; he didn't expect any guards to recognize him, "what is your business here?" Sokka stumbled a moment in getting an answer out.

"Zuko invited me to the palace," he said, wondering if they would believe him, he was only a peasant still.

The guards looked at each other, actually taking this into consideration. The Fire Lord had made it clear that aWater Tribe man and boy were allowed free passing as Iroh was, and if anyone turned them away from the palace, it would be their jobs on the chopping block. "What is your name?"

"S-Sokka." Sokka replied, quiet shocked that they didn't send him back on his way immediately. The guards looked uneasy about opening the gates to a peasant, but they did as ordered, opening the gates for the names Sokka or Heisui. They ushered him in and Sokka walked inside quickly, before they changed their minds. The gate shut after him and he glanced back for only a moment before heading up the long path to the palace.

Reaching it, slightly out of breath, two guards opened the doors for him. Sokka slipped in and looked around, the doors shutting behind him. The hall was still as impressive as it had been 2 years ago, even this small stretch of hallway cost 10 times more than his own small home. He took another deep breath and walked down the hallway, wondering where Zuko could be. After a few turns, Sokka thought of something; the palace was huge, and the Fire Lord could be anywhere. Perhaps he should have asked the guards where Zuko was. Sokka turned to go back to the main door, but when 3 hallways forked off in front of him he groaned; He was lost, fabulous.

He turned and jumped as an old man startled him, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Sokka clutched his heart, trying to calm it; he hated to be surprised like that. The old man peered at Sokka through his glasses; he was Zuko's information advisor.

"What are you doing here?" the old man asked suspiciously and Sokka calmed from his scare.

"I'm... looking for Zuko," he said finally, uneasy around the old man. The advisor held himself highly, and importantly, and gave him a disapproving look for not calling Zuko by his proper title, Lord Zuko, "He insisted that I come by." The old man studied him, hesitating.

"I believe _Lord_ Zuko is in his chambers," the old man responded, colder than the first time he spoke, "Would you happen to be Sokka?" Sokka nodded and the advisor snorted out his nose, "He talks about you highly, but I see nothing special," Sokka felt his face redden and his brow wrinkled, slightly offended by that last comment, though the fact that Zuko talked about him was flattering. The man waved his wrinkled hand vaguely, walking down a hall and Sokka reluctantly followed the old advisor and with only another turn at a corner, he called forth a guard who was standing post. The guard came forward and saluted the advisor.

"Take him to Lord Zuko's chamber, the Fire Lord wants to meet with him." The guard saluted again and the advisor left without a backwards glance. Sokka watched the old man leave, and then looked to the guard, who had already started in the direction, Sokka assumed, to be where Zuko's chambers were. He ran to catch up, then followed the guard up a flight of gloriously decorated stairs, with wide steps that separated into two different directions, one left, the other right. Sokka stared at the lavishly decorated halls and every so often they would pass a servant or two, who were dressed in black and dark reds, and they would watch Sokka, curious about his presence and appearance. Peasants, especially Water Tribe people, were not allowed in the Fire Nation's Royal Palace, so why was one being led in by a guard?

Sokka ignored them, and when they finally stopped at a double door where there were no more servants, he sighed in relief. The door was twice as big as a normal human being and a large Fire Nation was carved into the red wood. He stared wide eyed as the guard knocked loudly and a loud and annoyed reply answered from the very person he'd come to see.

"What is it!" Zuko called from the thick door and the one half of the door opened, revealing the Fire Lord in a red parted shirt and a pair of black pants, looking irritated as he spotted the guard. The guard looked startled as the Fire Lord looked so angry, more angry than he usually was on a daily basis.

"Uh-uh, sir, a visitor." The guard said, gesturing to Sokka. Zuko looked at Sokka and his harshness melted from his face, soon turning into a pleased one, but then a realization dawned on Zuko and he looked displeased. It was surely the most expressions he'd seen on the Fire Lords place in one fluent movement. Sokka covered him mouth to hide a smile when Zuko looked back to the guard.

"You can leave." Zuko told the guard and with a bow, he gratefully left. Zuko looked at Sokka just as Sokka pulled his hand from his mouth, a small smile on his face.

"I came." He said and was puzzled when Zuko grimaced, and a little hurt, smile falling, "You... you didn't really want me to visit..."

"No, no its not that," Zuko said quickly, stepping out into the hallway, catching Sokka's hands in his to make up for his reaction, "Its just... you didn't exactly pick the right time to visit..."

"Lord Zuko, who could possibly..." They were both interrupted by Honsuko, who spotted them as soon as the old advisor stepped out into the hall way. He _had_ been discussing Zuko's chosen spouse, trying to persuade him to pick another, someone more suitable; A woman, even a woman of the Fire Nation slums would be better than a Water Tribe male. And that was why Zuko had been ticked off. His lips tightened into a line and Zuko groaned mentally; this was exactly what Zuko was trying to avoid, "I see, so this is the infamous Fire Lady to be?" He raised a gray pencil line eyebrow and Sokka blinked, confused.

"Fire... what?" Sokka asked and Zuko dropped his hands, turning to talk to the advisor.

"Honsuko..." the Fire Lord began warningly, but Honsuko, more strongly then ever before, asserted his position as the Royal Marriage Advisor.

"Lord Zuko," Honsuko said firmly, "I have been the marriage advisor for this family for 63 _years_. And unlike any other Fire Lord, I have been in charge of every marriage and I stepped back when you _choose_ your _bride_," He stressed those words venomously, "But my job is to over see everything and follow tradition of this nation! If you do not want a marriage, then fire me, take away my status! But if you do not want to shame your home land, let me do my job." The old man folded his arms and Zuko paused, angry leers meeting between the gold and dark eyes. Sokka was deeply confused and very afraid that Zuko would attack an old man. Honsuko was stepping in dangerous territory, demanding from the Lord, but Zuko was trying to keep his followers, not send them away, and if he did get rid of his one advisor, the rest would follow; and whether or not they were annoying old hags and bats, they had their useful times.

"Fine." Zuko spat, standing straight and folding his arms, though he did not break eye contact, Honsuko did that and then walked past the Fire Lord, right up to Sokka, startling the Water Tribe man, "but make it quick." Honsuko ignored the Fire Lord and eyed Sokka suspiciously. Sokka grew extremely nervous under the old man's gaze, and stood stock still. Honsuko then abruptly grabbed Sokka's chin and jerked his head to the side, startling and noise from the young man. Zuko watched disapprovingly as Honsuko studied the new bride for the Fire Nation. The old man poked and prodded, then made Sokka walk around, and Sokka went back over to Zuko, very confused and creeped out about being studied.

"You most definitely have strange tastes, Lord Zuko," Honsuko concluded, his nose wrinkling, "He has no poise, no grace, and he's very overweight," Sokka was quite offended with the last part, he was more concerned with not starving, so a few extra pounds would burn off if he and Heisui hit hard times, but really, he wasn't 'very overweight', like the old man had said, "If he couldn't bare children it would be absolutely out of the question. I dread to think of what the child that already is, is like." Sokka frowned, the man had no right to speak of his son like that, but when he moved to retaliate, Zuko grabbed his arm, making him stay still.

"Is that all?" Zuko asked, hopping for this to be over with, he wanted Sokka's visit to be pleasant, not plagued with being prodded by an old man.

"For now." Honsuko said, "good day, Lord Zuko." and with one last disapproving glance at Sokka, he swept down the hallway and out of sight. After the first peaceful moment the two men relaxed, though Sokka turned his head, lifting an eyebrow at the Fire Lord.

"Zuko, why was he going on about... marriage?" he asked and Zuko sighed, knowing that that was coming.

"Lets talk inside my room." Zuko suggested and ushered the other into his room. Sokka followed cautiously, never having been in a royal bedroom before. Stepping into the room, Zuko closing the door after them, Sokka was still amazed by the size of the palace; Zuko's room was no less than the size of his own _house_. It was decorated in the same colors of fire, as everything else in this nation. A large canopy bed with black curtains that left the sleeper with privacy was against the one wall. There were large glass double doors beside it, leading to a balcony and on the wall on the other side of the bed hung two swords and Zuko's Blue Spirit mask, over a bed side table. Expressive portraits of past Fire Lords in fighting stances were hung on the walls. Two doors off to the side had one wall to themselves, which were the bathroom and a closet. There were a few other decorative items and torches that hung on the wall.

"Wow..." he said and Zuko shrugged, walking over to the bed, he was use to the vast palace space. He gestured for Sokka to join him and it took a moment for Sokka to snap out of his awe and followed the Fire Lord. Zuko sat down on his soft mattress and Sokka did the same, though he was pleasantly surprised to find them softer than his own old bed. Zuko smiled lightly.

"Impressed?" he asked and Sokka snapped out of his awe again, blushing a little for being caught.

"Well, I've never been inside a royal bedroom before." He admitted and remembered the reason they were in here. He gave Zuko a curious look, "What was he talking about marriage for?" Zuko's smile fell and he sighed.

"I wasn't going to ask you until later," Zuko said with a tone of annoyance towards his advisor, "when we had caught up more." Sokka titled his head in a perplexed way. Zuko turned more to his former lover and took Sokka's hands in his, "I wanted to ask you to marry me, though it seems that the surprise was ruined." He watched Sokka's eyes slowly widened in shock.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief and Zuko nodded, "Me? You want to... Me?" Zuko smiled ever so lightly at Sokka's stunned state.

"I want you to marry me." He repeated and Sokka stared at him for a good moment.

"Really?" he asked in a squeaky tone and Zuko nodded.

"Yes." Zuko said and squeezed Sokka's hands briefly and Sokka stared at the Fire Lord for a good minute, still in shock.

"Me?" He asked again and Zuko sighed; The repetitive questions were going nowhere. Was Sokka really so shocked that he wanted to marry him?

"Yes, you." Zuko said again and before another question of assurance fell out of his mouth, Zuko kissed him, bringing him back to a level of conscious mind again. "Sokka, will you marry me?" Sokka gaped at him a good moment, speechless for a very rare moment.

"I-I..." He found his vocal cords, but only briefly. It felt so sudden. Heisui suddenly sprang into his mind. Would he want him to marry Zuko? He didn't see why not, Zuko was Heisui's father. They were going to have to get to know one another some day. Sokka took in a shaky breath; he wanted it though. He had wanted to be with Zuko for years, and Zuko wanted him back.

"Sokka?" Zuko asked after a solid minute with no other sound, he was actually starting to get worried that the other man would say no. Sokka was stirred from his shock and he pulled his hands from Zuko's, wrapping his arms around the Fire Lord's neck, feeling tears prickle his eyes.

"Yes, Zuko, Yes," He whispered, still overwhelmed by it all, "I want to marry you." Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around Sokka, holding him close and bringing their lips together. He missed all those nights when he could just hold Sokka. Even though they had only been together for a short time years ago, they had been through a lot, and the passion he held for the other still held. Zuko pulled away from the kiss slowly, savoring the moment of sensuality between them.

"I love you." Zuko murmured and watched as Sokka scrubbed his eyes of any evidence of tears.

"I love you too." Sokka replied full-heartedly and rested his head against the Fire Lord's chest, content to be held by his, he was amazed to think it, fiancé, "It seems so sudden though..."

"Like I said," Zuko reminded him, "I wasn't going to ask you until later," he held Sokka a little tighter, as if making up for all the years that he couldn't, "But then again, I've wanted to marry you for years." Sokka tilted his head up, awed by the confession.

"Really?" he asked, retracting both arms between him and Zuko, very comfortable with Zuko holding him.

"Yes," Zuko answered, "If I had known you could carry I would have asked you back then." Sokka was flattered though also a little saddened.

"No one knew, not even me," He said in a sigh, "I wish I had known, It's like I missed so much without you..."

"I know," Zuko said, "But lets think about now, instead of then."

"Ok." Sokka said softly and leaned up, kissing the Fire Lord, filled with passion he wanted to express. Zuko returned the kiss with equal fervor, a hand drifting up to hold Sokka's cheek. They might not have been hormonal teenagers anymore, but they did have bodily needs that they had wanted to fill for years now. They only pulled back for air and they both knew what they wanted. Sokka took in a calming breath before he did anything else.

"If-if we do this," he said, Heisui popping into his mind, a little worried about his son, "I could get pregnant again." At least now he could warn Zuko of his small curse. Zuko was undeterred by the reminder, smiling genuinely.

"I know," he said, giving his lover a small peck of a kiss on the lips, "and this time, I'll be here for you and the child." Sokka smiled, swallowing back some tears that his eyes wanted to shed. He had wanted to hear those words for the longest time. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck and gave Zuko a relief and passion fueled kiss, neither having any regrets when they made love.

---

Those two needed to get laid for too long, and there you got it, chapter 24. I don't think there's going to be too many chapters after this one, maybe one or two.

Review please


	25. It's Not the End, Its Just the Beginning

Heisui shuffled his feet on the carpeted floor of the hall way, following his father, arms folded. 

"Dad, I don't wanna be here," he announced for about the 5th time since they arrived the gates of the Fire Nation palace, "Kaijin and me could be fishing now..."

"Now don't start, Heisui" Sokka said, looking back at his son. They were going to meet with Zuko and Heisui wasn't as eager as Sokka to see the Fire Lord. It had only been a week since Sokka had seen Zuko and the Fire Lord had proposed to him. He couldn't help but be more cheerful after that night. It had been so long since they'd been able to be intimate, and it was so much more enjoyable when they weren't pressured by war. He had missed the passion and the physical element all these years, it was almost like starting over.

Heisui sighed, agitated. His father had been acting weird since coming to the palace. For one, his head seemed to be in a different place most of the time but he also seemed... Heisui wanted to say, happy. He'd never really seen his dad happy before, not since moving from the South Pole. In fact, he had never seen his father this happy at all. It had only occurred to him then that his father did always look into the distance sadly.

"Why are we here anyway?" Heisui asked. Sure the palace was large and grand, and there were so many intriguing things to explore, but it just didn't have the same sense as their home did. It was superficial and unlived in.

"We're here to visit Zuko, your other father." Sokka answered, adding the last part as an after thought. He wanted to get Heisui use to the thought of Zuko being his father. Heisui was quiet for a few strides.

"Why do I need another dad?" Heisui asked abruptly, he just couldn't get used to the thought of having two parents instead of one, "You didn't have a second dad and you turn out great, dad." Sokka wasn't flattered by the attempted compliment. Yes he had one father, but he'd had a mother also. It was strange for Heisui because he'd never had knowledge of his other parent, but it had been hard for Sokka because he had known his mother, but then lost her. He stopped and so did Heisui, then he knelt down to his son's level, confusing the young fire bender.

"Dads aren't exchangeable or replaceable, Heisui." Sokka said, a small smile upon his lips; Heisui was but a child, he didn't fully understand the value of a parent yet, "And Zuko is yours, it's just a bit late that you're getting to meet." Heisui wasn't too happy with the answer

"But dad..." he was interrupted by his father tapping his nose with a finger.

"No buts, Heisui." Sokka said and stood up. Heisui's nose wrinkled and he rubbed it with the palm of his hand and his arguing was ceased.

Sokka continued on his search for the Fire Lord by asking one of the soldiers that were posted through out the palace. Heisui waited off to the side, rocking back and forth on his heals with his arms folded. He looked up and down the halls, and only at one point did he see some familiar, though unwelcome face. Okibi.

Heisui paused and so did the other boy, their eyes both meeting in surprise. There was a moment of silence for both of them before Okibi reacted, scowling at the darker skinned fire bender. He saw that Heisui was near a soldier, who was talking to Sokka. It somehow meant that Heisui was allowed in the palace. Peasants shouldn't have been allowed in the palace.

Heisui saw the look of anger, but instead of returning the scowl, he realized what had angered the other boy. So, he smirked and gave a wave, stepping closer to the soldier and father to show that he was indeed there in the open and not sneaking around. Okibi looked mad enough to spit fire but his grandfather, who he had been following, ushered him into some doors, scolding him about lagging behind.

Heisui felt good about having one up on the snot nosed noble's son and he followed Sokka and the soldier more willingly down the hall when they traveled. They came to a familiar door which Heisui remembered from his small bust into the palace. The soldier knocked and Heisui recognized the voice of the Fire Lord.

"What is it?"

"Two water tribe natives to see you, sir." The soldier replied and Heisui's nose wrinkled. He had a name, and he was part of this nation too.

"Come in." there wasn't even a pause in the answer and the soldier opened the door, allowing both visitors to enter and the soldier stepped back to return to his post. Sokka entered and Heisui followed. They saw a few people in the room. Zuko and Iroh were among 4 other people. People, both Heisui and Sokka noticed that looked, like Honsuko. And they were indeed Zuko's other advisors. All eyes fell on them, most were more judging and criticizing. Sokka fidgeted under the looks and Heisui stepped out of the line of vision, behind his father. Zuko cleared his throat, gaining all attention back to him.

"I believe this meeting is over." He said and one of the advisors looked as if he was going to speak but Zuko annunciated his order, "_Over._" The old advisors huffed but didn't grumble s they left, bypassing Heisui and Sokka on their shuffle out the door; both were only too happy to let them leave.

Once the advisors left, Sokka approached the Fire Lord, where Zuko was rubbing his temples, trying to ease the stress of politics.

"Bad time?" Sokka asked and Zuko sighed.

"My advisors don't think its 'economical' to help rebuild some cities in the Earth Kingdom, that's all," Zuko said and Sokka nodded slightly. It would cost a lot of money to rebuild many of the cities that the Fire Nation had burned down, but it was a kind gesture Zuko was giving; he was sure that the Earth Kingdom would be a bit weary of fire benders helping, but it was a good way to force the people to get back on equal terms, maybe even friendly terms if all went well.

"Isn't helping the Earth Kingdom a good thing?" Heisui asked and Zuko looked up, sort of realizing that Heisui was really there. The little boy was leaning against the table across from him, his arms crossed on the table, his chin them propped on them.

"Yes, yes it is." Zuko answered a little slowly. He still wasn't used to children; he was still getting used to the fact that he had a son.

"Then why would it be a bad thing to help?" Heisui asked. He really was interested; he wanted to know what was going on outside the Fire Nation. Zuko paused, not sure if he should be answering those questions to a child; he wasn't exactly sure how much he would grasp.

"My advisors are concerned because it would cost the Fire Nation money for something that isn't part of the Fire Nation. We would need to pay people, ship them to the Earth Kingdom, and provide building materials and food." Zuko paused, glancing at Sokka, who was beside him. Sokka was only smiling softly, not really looking at either of them, but sort of between them both. Heisui only nodded, taking a minute to process the proper explanation.

"Oh, ok." Heisui nodded and Iroh stood up from the table, smiling pleasantly.

"Well, I do believe it's time for my tea break." He said and headed towards the door, but he stopped at the door, looking to Heisui, "Would you like to see the palace, Heisui?" Heisui perked up a bit from the table and looked to Sokka.

"Can I, dad?" he asked and Sokka nodded, "Ok!" and he hurried after Iroh. He wanted to see how big it was. Iroh shut the door behind them, leaving Sokka and Zuko alone. Zuko looked at Sokka, seeing that same smile.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked and Sokka leaned on the table with his elbows, propping his head up with a hand.

"Nothing," he said, "It's just that that was a good start with Heisui." Zuko shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't going to say it, but he was glad Sokka thought so. Heisui made him nervous to tell the truth. He was supposed to be this boy's father, but his own father, Ozai… he didn't want to be like Ozai at all. He didn't want to end up scaring his son and be despised by his own blood, like he had been and had done for most of his life. Ozai had never shown any care for him, he'd had an unhealthy mutual hate with his sister…

Zuko stopped in mid thought when he felt a warm kiss on his temple and Sokka's arms around his shoulders.

"Any more complaints from the advisors?" Sokka asked and Zuko relaxed, weaving his fingers with Sokka's; Sokka had an uncanny ability to make him relax when he was stressed.

"Of course. They're always complaining. They complain about money. They complain that nothing is traditional anymore. They complain about the birds singing and about the grass being green." Sokka rested his head against Zuko's and hummed comfortably; he expected that much from the old dusty advisors. Zuko smiled and gave Sokka's hand a squeeze. It was a little surreal that they could fall back into comfort after so many years apart, but then he remembered how quickly they had come to trust each other years ago, despite their early predigests.

Sokka was to the right of him, just enough that he could wrap his arm around Sokka's waist and maneuver him into his lap; gaining only a mild sound of Sokka protesting because he wasn't sure what Zuko was doing at first. Sokka blushed when he found himself in the Fire Lord's lap, Zuko's arms around his waist and his lips on his mouth in a slow and warm kiss. Sokka sunk into the kiss, arms tightening around Zuko's shoulders; Zuko didn't really express himself with words, but he always did with action. And this was definitely an "I missed you" kind of kiss. The only time they'd really been able to be purely intimate was when Zuko had asked him to marry him. There had very few times that they could just spend time together and hold each other when they had traveled. Even the night Heisui had been conceived, they couldn't spend all night in the woods to cuddle or spoon or anything like it.

At least last week they'd been able to lie in bed. He'd almost forgotten how warm Zuko could be. They had talked for a long time at leisure. Sometimes they had talked about important things, like their son and business. Other times, they talked about the past and about everyone they'd known. Then they had talked about nothing in particular and held each other close until it was late and Sokka had to go home and Zuko had to finish up some minor duties. Sokka mussed all week that he'd love to do that every night with Zuko.

"So, have you told him yet?" Zuko asked and Sokka shook his head. They'd already talked about moving in and telling Heisui, but Sokka felt they were still rushing things.

"Not yet," he replied, "He's still getting used to the idea of having another dad." Zuko gave a half grunt, signaling something was on his mind, "Something wrong?" Zuko did often become a little quiet when they talked about Heisui. Sokka didn't blame him; He hadn't been sure about the whole thing when he was pregnant, it took some getting used to.

Zuko was quiet a moment, and then asked quite seriously, "Do you think I'll be a decent father?" Sokka took a minute to blink at his lover, really wondering if he was serious, but Zuko's unwavering look told him that yes, he was serious and he was concerned about it.

"I don't see why not," Sokka said. He had full confidence that Zuko would be a good father. It never really crossed his mind that he wouldn't be, "I know you're not the most social person when you first meet someone…"

"You know what I mean," Zuko said, glancing at the basket of old war maps and plans, "My own father wasn't the most nurturing, you know." Sokka watched him for a good moment then leaned his head against the Fire Lord's shoulder; he never expected him to be insecure about being a father.

"I never really thought of your dad as, well, your father." Sokka said slowly, and it was true. Ozai and Zuko seemed to be too distant to be related in his own mind. Completely opposite from his own family experience, "I mean, Iroh's been more like a father to you and all of us," Sokka smiled lightly, "I don't think you'll have a problem since Iroh practically raised you."

Zuko was quiet a moment, still looking ff to the side, "You think so?" he asked sincerely, realizing that Iroh had indeed been more of a father than Ozai had ever been. Sokka leaned up, giving him a soft kiss and gaining the fire bender's attention back.

"I know so. So stop worrying so much about it." And Sokka settled down into Zuko's arms again, missing the soft and relieved smile Zuko had on his face; but he did get the kiss afterwards and that showed just as much.

----

"Wow, this place is big." Heisui said in awe. Sure he'd been there before, twice even; but all the crossing hallways and stairs, it was like a maze every time he came. He and Iroh were currently walking down the hall and Heisui was darting to any interesting pieces of art, window, or door that was left ajar. Iroh only chuckled; ah the young and curious.

"And over 500 years old." Iroh said as Heisui turned the corner to a door that was more like a gate, allowing fresh air into the palace. He ran over to it and peered out, seeing a lush and decorative garden. A pond was in the middle, surrounded by sakura trees, bonsai, and other exotic plants. The gate opened on him and he looked back and up, seeing Iroh had opened the gate for him.

"I think the turtle ducks have had their chicks already." Iroh said and Heisui followed him, along a slate path, where indeed there were many little turtle ducks swimming in the pond. It was a very peaceful place. He wondered if Kaijin had ever seen anything like it.

"What do you think my dad and… Zuko are talking about?" Heisui asked. He wasn't ready to call Zuko a father quite yet. Iroh sat down on a small bench in front of the lake before he answered.

"Most likely about their own relationship, and most likely you." He answered as Heisui crouched down by the pond, seeing some koi fish swimming beneath the surface.

"Mm," Heisui kind of figured that answer, but it didn't make him feel any better about it, "So I really am a prince?" he knew he'd asked before, but he had to keep confirming it to believe it.

"Yes, yes you are." Iroh confirmed, folding his hands and shutting his eyes, enjoying the tranquility. He had no problem answering his grandnephew's questions.

"… Is everything going to change?" Heisui asked quietly, watching the family of turtle ducks swim about and Iroh cracked open an eye. It was such a serious tone for a small boy.

"Everything changes, Heisui." Iroh said wisely. Heisui rested his arms on his knees, and his chin on his arms.

"It shouldn't. Its fine the way it is." The young fire bender huffed. He was fine where he and his father were. He had a friend and an easy life. Why should it change now? He didn't want another father, and it might have been selfish, but he didn't want anyone taking his father's attention away from him. Iroh hummed, pulling at his beard thoughtfully.

"Do you remember the South Pole?" Iroh asked and Heisui looked up at him, wondering why Iroh had changed the subject.

"Yeah." He replied. He remembered most of it. He remembered the endless ice and water. He remembered Gran-Gran, his grandfather and the villagers. He remembered building snowmen, igloos and fishing. He missed it and everyone.

"And you remember why you had to leave to come here?" Iroh continued.

"My fire bending." Heisui held a hand over the water and made a small fire ball, scattering the turtle ducks, but the koi came closer to see what was luminescent above them.

"And looking back, do you think you would have liked it to stay the same? You wouldn't fire bend. You would have never come here. You would have never met Kaijin or any of the others here. All the things you've learned here would just be another world away." Iroh said calmly and Heisui's fire ball went out and he got up, looking at Iroh, mouth open to answer. Then he stopped. He'd been about to say yes, he would have gladly stayed. But then he would have never met his first and best friend. He wouldn't have this power in his own breath and he wouldn't have seen so much red in the world. He wouldn't even give up his spats with Okibi.

"No…" he said slowly and Iroh nodded.

"Life is always changing, Heisui. For good or bad, it's always changing, because you are growing and learning." Iroh patted the seat next to him and Heisui sat down next to his teacher, "As I've told your father, Zuko, it is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you only take it from one place, it becomes ridged and stale. As does the refusal to accept change." Iroh smiled, "Ironically, the Water Tribes are famous for their ability to adapt. You must get it from your Fire Nation side." Heisui couldn't help but smile a little.

"I guess so." He said and watched the turtle ducks quack and scavenge for food. "So… you're my grandpa?" Iroh chuckled light heartedly.

"Well, I'm actually your granduncle." Iroh corrected and Heisui nodded.

"Can I call you grandpa?" Heisui asked, "I've never heard anyone say grand 'uncle'." Iroh smiled warmly, feeling a bit touched.

"You most certainly may." Iroh replied and Heisui felt more at ease. I guessed that he could handle the change that he felt coming. Zuko couldn't be that bad if his uncle was Iroh.

----

The End

…

For the moment

_**-Sweat drops-**_ I know it's weird to just update out of nowhere like this. The only thing I have before you order me dead for keeping you in suspense is that I lost all creativity and inspiration from around January till last week.

You try getting used to a whole knew social life and try to stick with writing.

Anyway, Fire Child is indeed done. But that doesn't mean I done with the story. I have a pre-story (Focusing on Sokka's pregnancy), a wedding (Sokka and Zuko's of course), and the sequel (Heisui when he's older) in the background of my computer to work on. But if I've been thinking of some filler stories if I have time.

**So**, if my readers have any suggestions for fillers they'd like to see, please feel free to inspire me. I've already had a suggestion for Heisui getting lost in the palace, and many people have been asking for more of Okibi, so I might start off with that. If any one has any other suggestions, please share.

Until then, keep a look out for other fics. Bye


End file.
